Money baby
by Dark Setsuka
Summary: Ella tiene que pagar muchas deudas, el quiere recibir una herencia, ambos encuentran la solución: tener un bebe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Los personajes y la historia de Sailor Moon no son míos, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi esto es con fines de entretenimiento y ocio sin la esperanza de lucrar u obtener algún beneficio… bueno me conformo con reviews

Money Baby

"_¿De dónde he venido?_

_¿De dónde me tomaste?_

_Esto preguntó el bebé a la madre._

_Ella respondió, un poco llorando, un poco riendo,_

_Y apretando a su hijo contra el pecho:_

_Estabas escondido en mi corazón como un deseo, mi cielo._

_Estabas en mis juegos infantiles_ _de muñecas;_

_Y luego con arcilla modelé la imagen de mi dios cada mañana,_

_Te hice y te deshice en ese momento._

_Estabas en el vientre de nuestra divinidad hogareña,_

_Y al adorarla te adoraba a ti" _

Cap 1 Estrepitoso encuentro: Tengamos un hijo

Empresas Kinmoku, la más grande de todas las cadenas comerciales, no había nada mejor en cuanto a agencias publicitarias y mucho menos en cuanto a modas y productos varios bajo el emblema de la estrella manejada por los hijos del viejo Aren Kou que ya estaba en sus últimos años y era la pesadilla de sus muchachos

-Esto es serio chicos… parece ser que papá va en serio- Hablo un castaño de ojos zafiro mirando a sus dos hermanos

-Lo sé Taiki… ¿pero que quiere que hagamos? No es nuestra culpa que aún no tengamos hijos y que Yaten no haga ni él intento por encontrar a una mujer- Habló el pelinegro de ojos azules señalando a su hermano con el pulgar

-¿Y que dices tú Seiya? Agarra alguna de esas tontas mujeres que tienes a tus pies cásate y has bebés- Replico el ojiverde con molestia- O mejor ¿por que no llevamos esto a un jurado? Alegamos que el viejo se volvió loco y resolvemos esto sin la necesidad de condenarnos

-¿Estas hablando en serio? Vaya genio que eres, si de eso se tratara lo abría hecho ya pero adivina que… no somos los únicos contemplados en el testamento… ya hay otra personita que si tiene hijos y además ¿Cuándo ha perdido un juicio el abogado de Aren?

-¿Quién?- Pregunto el platinado con demasiado interés

-Darien Chiba- Trago amargo para todos pero principalmente para Seiya, no solo se había quedado con su ex novia si no que ahora eran lo que llamaban "una familia feliz"

-Eso si que no- Hablo su orgullo, por que lo más grande que tenían los Kou era eso, el orgullo- Primero muerto que dejarle a _ese _mi herencia- Sentenció Seiya

-Entonces hay que buscar una solución y rápido por que de lo contrario seguiremos como simples trabajadores en este lugar- Aconsejo él castaño

-¿Y que propones?- Hablo Yaten que la verdad no tenía mucho interés

-¿Qué mueve al mundo?- Pregunto el castaño mirando la ventana

-El dinero, eso es más que obvio- Contesto el platinado

-Entonces hay que usarlo

-Me estas asustando hermano…

-Solo denme tiempo y hallare la solución perfecta

Hablando de ella…

-Muy bien, ahora inclina tu cabeza a la izquierda nena… eso es- Frente a una cámara una rubia posaba la nueva colección primavera Verano de su afamada mejor amiga

-Muy bien Mina, toma un descanso, seguiremos en cuanto se haga de noche

-Si- Grito mientras se metía corriendo a su camerino

-¿Aún tienes más trabajo, Mina?-Cuestiono una pelinegra mientras se asomaba a su camerino

-No me asustes Rey, antes de entrar toca ¿quieres?- Exigió mientras se vestía lo más rápido que podía

-Mina, si sigues trabajando así te va a dar un infarto

-No, más bien, si dejo de trabajar a la que le dará un infarto será a mi madre…tengo que dar el adelanto de este mes y aún no término de pagar el pasado… dios esto es una pesadilla

-¿Qué hay de Amy? Ella también debería cooperar

-¿crees que no lo intentamos? Entre las dos pagamos medicinas, quimio, tratamientos, con lo que ganamos apenas y podemos pagar todo eso ¿sabes cuanto gana un médico pasante?... si logro pagar lo de este mes más mi alquiler y la comida juro que les enseñare a mis hijos el valor del dinero

-Si es que llegas a tener, Mina se que quieres a tu madre, pero también tienes una vida, casi no sales y no has tenido una cita decente desde la universidad

-Universidad que mamá pago junto con toda mi educación por que el inútil de mi padre se la paso quien sabe donde con quien sabe quien todos estos años, lo menos que podemos hacer tanto Amy como yo es tratar de darle lo mejor y más ahora que le detectaron el cáncer

-Entiendo… solo ten cuidado con estas prisas podrías tener una accidente- Alerto la pelinegra

-Claro que no… yo soy inmortal jajaja bueno mejor me voy, si corro al estacionamiento podría llegar en 15 minutos a grabar el comercial

-Cuídate y por lo que más quieras trata de comer algo y de dormir

-Si ya veré que hago- Grito mientras se iba, estaba agotada tenía que filmar el comercial y tenía unas tres pasarelas programadas en la semana junto con sesiones de fotos y catálogos de revistas… si no tuviera que gastar tanto entonces tendría una vida de reina con todo lo que trabajaba, la más última novedad en el mundo de la moda, la mejor de este año… y no podía darse lujos no cuando su madre estaba enferma, arranco mientras pensaba en todas las veces que su madre trabajo doble turno, a veces ni llegaba dormir para pagar sus escuelas y uniformes y todavía se tomaba el tiempo de pasar un rato con ellas o prepararles algún postre… su madre era un ángel y se merecía lo mejor… aunque quería dormir algo, sus ojos se estaban cerrando, así que no se percato del alto y cuando se dio cuenta su auto se había impactado contra un flamante auto, asustada se bajo del suyo para ver los daños, él dueño también se bajo, Yaten estaba furioso, su auto nuevo, su precioso bebé y una idiota que tenía aire por cerebro acaba de pegarle

-Cuento lo siento…en serio ¿Esta bien? ¿No le paso nada?- pregunto ella conmocionada

-¿Qué si estoy bien? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¡MIRA MI _LAMBORGHINI_!- La palabra lamborghini se formo en la cabeza, rostro y grito inmediato de la rubia… la reparación saldría carísima- ¡Estaba nuevo! ¡Demonios! ¿Qué estas ciega o tienes problemas de comprensión? ¡LUZ ROJA!- Señalo él el semáforo mientras la gente empezaba a amotinarse, Mina sintió nauseas, dolor de cabeza y se puso tan pálida como el papel… ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué ese día? ¿POR QUÉ UN AUTO ULTIMO MODELO DE LOS MAS CAROS?

-¿Acaso Sabes en cuanto saldrá la reparación?- Bien en otra situación le hubieran valido una pura y dos con sal pero estaba a punto de perderlo todo gracias a la demencia senil de su padre, además necesitaba descargar con alguien toda su ira, un gran momento para explotar, observo la expresión de la chica, que se veía como fantasma, quizás si se había pasado, se acerco un poco y se le hizo familiar, en algún lugar la había visto antes

-Oye ¿estas herida?- Mina no escuchó la pregunta, sus piernas le fallaron y estaba empezando a voltearse el mundo de cabeza

-En verdad no me di cuen…- Y se desmayo antes de poder contestarle algo al platinado, maravilloso, le informaban que se quedaba sin herencia, le pegaban a su auto nuevo y la tipa se desmayaba todo en un mismo día, llevo su mano a la frente golpeándose con la palma… que mala suerte tenía

Amy, trabajaba como loca en el hospital, estudiaba para sus exámenes y trataba de cumplir con sus dobles turnos para poder costear el tratamiento de su madre, junto con su hermana claro, pensaba en que quizás estaban exagerando con los cuidados de su madre, que algún día podría pasarles algo por exceso de fatiga… pero rió, la imagen de su hermana que siempre era tan enérgica no podría sustituirse por una Mina pálida demacrada y en una camilla de hospital, no señor a su hermana ni un huracán podría tirarla… o eso pensó

-¡Amy!- Llamó un de las enfermeras que trabajaba con ella, Lita Kino

-No grites Lita, este es un hospital no un parque

-Lo siento pero es importante

-¿Qué es importante? Ahora no tengo tiempo, tengo que ir a laboratorio para realizar los _in Vitro _antes de medio día

-¡Amy, tu hermana, traían a tu hermana, parece que tuvo un accidente!- Grito la castaña

-¿Qué dices? Con eso no se juega Lita- Regaño ella pensando que era una broma

-¡En serio! Choco o algo así y esta en urgencias- Amy salió disparada a urgencias, lo sabía, lo intuyo desde que el recuerdo de su hermana y la palabra accidente venían juntos en su mente, cuando llego encontró a la enérgica rubia acostada en una cama de hospital como nunca imagino que la vería

-¿Qué le paso? ¿Esta bien?-Pregunto sumamente asustada

-¿Amy?... ¿la conoces? Cuestiono él médico

-Es mi hermana ¿Qué paso?

-No es nada… su auto le pego a otro y en medio del alboroto su cuerpo pidió un descanso ayudado por un anemia que ya empezaba a ser grave, afortunadamente la trajeron aquí y le administramos sueros, necesita descansar

-Entiendo- Murmuro ella en un suspiro de alivio

-Y no hablo solo por ella, ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas haciendo doble turno?

-Solo unos días- Dijo ella evasivamente

-Amy… ¿Cuántos?- Exigió saber el hombre

-Dos semanas

-No puedes hacer eso, tu que estudiaste medicina sabes lo que podría pasarte si sigues así

-Lo sé pero de verdad necesito…

-Un descanso… buscare un reemplazo para la noche, esas ojeras empiezan a verse naturales en tu rostro

-Pero no entiende, necesito el trabajo, en serio, vienen los gastos de esta semana y no he fallado en ninguna de las tareas que me han asignado ¡se lo suplico!

-Amy, tranquila, ¿quieres terminar así? ¿Qué le pasaría a tu mama si supiera que sus dos hijas se están matando por ella?... no te preocupes ya veré que puedo hacer para aplazar el pago de este mes… mientras descansa

-Pero- Objeto ella

-Obedece-Concluyó la charla el hombre mientras se marchaba- Amy suspiro, definitivamente estaban en aprietos, Mina se removió un poco y abrió los ojos lentamente, se levanto estrepitosamente al verse en otro lugar que no era la televisión

-¡El comercial!- Grito mientras se ponía de pie y entonces alguien la detuvo, Amy estaba frente a ella mirándola enfadada

-No habrá ningún comercial Mina- Hablo pausadamente pero firme

-Pero esta muy bien pagado y… ¡au! Mi cabeza ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Aaa! ¡Una intravenosa!

-Le pegaste a un coche y te desmayaste, cuando te caíste de golpeaste en la cabeza, no toques esa intravenosa o te mato- Explico y amenazo la peliazul

-¿chocar? Hay no… ahora recuerdo… ¡UN LAMBORGHINI!

-¿Un que?- Cuestiono Amy

-El auto de la otra persona… ¡es un lamborghini uno nuevo!

-¿Y eso es malo?

-Amy….lo pondré así, Solo tengo una vida y para pagar un solo rasguño de uno de esos necesitaría 20 más… ¡ahora imagínate un golpe como él que le di! Me quiero morir- Mina empezó a llorar para sorpresa de su hermana- ¿Qué voy a hacer? El pago de este mes, y el alquiler y ahora esto… dios mío… ya no pudo más- Sollozo ella mientras que Amy apretaba su mano- Mientras que afuera del cuarto Yaten escuchaba atentamente, de pronto una loca idea se le vino a la cabeza junto con la frase de su hermano "usar el dinero" quizás podría tener solución su pequeño problema

-Ya saldremos de esto Mina… todo estará bien… por ahora no podré hacer turnos dobles pero, puedo conseguir un trabajo nocturno… hay un lugar en donde solicitan meseras yo podría…- Mina dejo las lagrimas inmediatamente

-¡No! ¡No sabes como son esos lugares! No puedo dejar que lo hagas… este es mi problema y ya veré como solucionarlo… por el momento solo importa que mamá este bien… ya pediré disculpas con la televisora… voy a aceptar el trabajo de doble en el drama y todavía tengo tiempo de hacer algo más… ya buscare que

-Pero Mina… por todo lo que haces estas como estas

-¿No sabes que pasó con la persona del otro auto?-Cambió de tema rápidamente

-Quizás se marchó…

-Imposible, por la pinta que tenía y por como me grito estoy segura de que esta ahí afuera

-Iré a ver… podría hablar con él y decirle que le pagaremos en poco tiempo mientras…- Amy sonrió cuando vio que su hermana se quedo dormida- Descansa- Susurro mientras se marchaba

Mina despertó al día siguiente, no había rastros de Amy y mucho menos de la otra persona… menos mal quizás su hermana tenía razón y corría con la suerte de que ese hombre se fuera sin pedirle el dinero del aparatoso accidente… suspiro casi con alivio, bueno no podía pagar algo como eso aunque tuviera todos los trabajos del mundo, pensando en eso la dieron de alta y se fue sin decirle a Amy, de todas formas la verían en casa… si llegaban a dormir claro, de lo más tranquila iba caminando hacia la salida cuando en la entrada choco contra alguien, que ironía, ni andando a pie se salvaba de ser algo torpe

-Veo que es tu destino en esta vida el chocar conmigo, menos mal que mi auto esta en el taller- Mina alzó la vista con la vana esperanza de que no fuera la voz del tipo del lamborghini pero sí, la vida era cruel con ella

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- Se disculpo ella mientras toda la gente se les quedaba viendo

-Hablemos en un lugar un poco más privado ¿quieres?

-S-si- Ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, él le exigiría el dinero de su "bebé" y tendría que pagar a la de producto de gallina (ya saben)… aunque jamás se imagino que sería ese el comienzo de tormentosos momentos en su vida, en el café, ninguno de los dos hablaba solo se miraban ella con temor y él con una sonrisa cruel… o algo así

-Mi auto anda como en $400,000us… te imaginaras el precio de mandarlo al taller, con la facha que tienes es más que obvio que jamás me podrías pagar

-Podré tener la "facha" que usted quiera, pero al menos no soy tan grosera- Contesto ofendida

-Eso no significa que no quiera que me pagues

-Le pagaré hasta el último centavo así que si eso es todo mándeme a su abogado a esta dirección- Dijo ella mientras le entregaba una tarjeta que el no recibió

-Tu modelas ¿Verdad?-

-¿Cómo sabe?

-Ahí- Señalo él el letrero de atrás, el perfume que ella promociono- Para ir directo al punto… te propongo un trato

-Le advierto que yo no soy de esas mujeres- sentenció ella y el rió con sorna

-Y yo no soy de esos hombres… y menos con una mujer como tú- Agrego ofendiéndola mucho más

-¿Entonces?

-Ayer le comentabas a tu hermana… que lo que mas importaba era que tu madre estuviera bien ¿me equivoco?

-¿estaba espiando?

-Podría decirse… en fin se que tu y tu hermana están pagando el tratamiento de tu madre, algo muy noble debo decir… aunque tonto

-No le incumbe

-Pues sí… no podrás pagarme ni aunque lo desees con ese extensivo tratamiento que además es caro… así que me afecta

-Ya le dije que pagaré- Respondió ella enfadada

-Por eso pensé en la solución, verás, en otras circunstancias no tendría problema alguno por un simple golpe, pero justo ahora el dinero escasea y esta en peligro de no volver a mis manos por culpa del loco de mi padre y su ridícula condición de herencia

-La vida es cruel- Y era ella quien lo decía

-Bueno… pues yo la he manejado a mi antojo así que nunca ha sido así para mí… por eso quiero que siga tal cual esta

-¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Tú necesitas el dinero, yo necesito el dinero… y no quiero dejar mi herencia de lado… la condición para poder ser dueño de una parte de la empresa Kinmoku…

-¡Wow! Espera ¿estas diciendo que eres hijo de Aren Kou? ¿El magnate mas importante?- Interrumpió ella sorprendida

-Eso… bueno yo diría que en realidad es un viejo inestable… pero si, ahora si me dejas continuar con lo que decía antes de ser abruptamente interrumpido… decía que para poder ser dueño de una parte bastante buena de la empresa quiere… tener asegurado el futuro… en otras palabras un nieto- Mina arqueo ambas cejas… si que estaba loco

-Suerte entonces- Dijo ella mientras levantaba su taza de café hasta sus labios

-En eso radica mi… contrato se puede decir

-¿Cómo?-Murmuro ella antes de sorber un trago

-Tengamos un hijo- Soltó él sin el menor tacto y ella escupió el café a un lado

-¿ESTAS LOCO? ¡No cabe duda entre más ricos más locos! ¡Yo me voy!- Se levanto tomo su abrigo y se encaminaba fuera del lugar

-Me encargaría de los gastos completamente… _todos los gastos_- Mina se freno cuando escucho las tranquilas palabras del platinado

-¿Cómo que todos los gastos?- Bueno el asunto sonaba diferente

-De todo… por que claro mi padre no quiere hijos fuera del matrimonio así que me encargaría desde la boda hasta el pequeño asuntito y por que no… del tratamiento de tu madre- Mina volteo a verlo y regreso lentamente a su lugar

-Estas demente… tu y tu padre, ahora se que es congénito…

- ¿O prefieras pagar 45 mil más gastos de una demanda por negligencia al volante y la multa?- Mina observo su taza… todos los gastos pagados… pero era como venderse… aunque su madre alguna vez tuvo que hacerlo… y de solo recordar la razón… la culpa la invadió

-Creo que la loca soy yo- Murmuro mientras se pasaba una mano con angustia por el pelo- ¿Exactamente que pasará si acepto?

_**Aquí el primer capi, que espero les guste, emm mañana si no es que hoy como a las 9 de la noche subo el siguiente capi ¿Cómo le harán para "hacer" ese bebé? ¿Qué dirán los hermanos correspondientes? ¿Cuáles son las condiciones? Ya lo leerán en el prox capi: Condiciones: In Vitro **_


	2. Condiciones: In vitro

Disclaimers: Los personajes y la historia de Sailor Moon no son míos, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi esto es con fines de entretenimiento y ocio sin la esperanza de lucrar u obtener algún beneficio… bueno me conformo con reviews

Money Baby

"_¿__De dónde he venido?_

_¿De dónde me tomaste?_

_Esto preguntó el bebé a la madre._

_Ella respondió, un poco llorando, un poco riendo,_

_Y__ apretando a su hijo contra el pecho:_

_Estabas escondido en mi corazón como un deseo, mi cielo._

_Estabas en mis juegos infanti__les_ _de muñecas;_

_Y__ luego con arcilla modelé la imagen de mi dios cada mañana,_

_T__e hice y te deshice en ese momento._

_Estabas en el vientre de nuestra divinidad hogareña,_

_Y__ al adorarla te adoraba a ti"_

Cap. 2 Condiciones: In vitro

Mina Regreso a su casa pensando que era la más loca de las locas por lo que había ocurrido

_FLASHBACK_

_-¿Entonces que me dices?-Pregunto Yaten Kou a la rubia que yacía sentada frente a él_

_-Mire… antes que nada quiero aclarar que no soy del tipo de mujeres que se acuesta con un hombre por dinero-Yaten sonrió y asintió- Por lo que tener un hijo es algo… quiero decir no seré de esas madres que abandonan a una pobre criatura ¿entiende?_

_-Naturalmente… aquí la pregunta es ¿aceptas?-Cuestiono si quitar aquella sonrisa del rostro_

_-Tengo que pensarlo-Respondió la rubia y el peliblanco saco algo de su saco, una tarjeta que puso en la mesa-Llámame cuando tengas la respuesta… yo invitó el café-Y así sin más se levanto y se fue, Mina tomo el pequeño papel y lo miro, suspiro… estaba loca, aún más que Yaten Kou_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Tan entretenida estaba recordando todo lo que pasó que no se percato el momento en que su hermana llego saludando al estilo zombi con un "Ya llegue" más arrastrado que sus pies, esta al verla concentrada en la cocina revolviendo algo con la cuchara se acerco, su hermana no era chef gourmet pero… cocinar sopa azul era un gran logro que nadie más podía

-Si sigues cocinando así será mejor que encarguemos algo de comer antes de que te acusen de fraticidio- Dijo la peliazul haciendo que su hermana diera un respingo

-¡Amy! Por dios no me asustes así ¡avisa que ya has llegado!-Vocifero la rubia a lo que su hermana enarcó una ceja

-Mina avise desde la entrada que ya había regresado y algo misterioso se esta volviendo monstruoso-Señaló la olla que tenía algo verde que bien podría moverse en cualquier momento y decir "Hola venimos en paz"

-¡Mi estofado!-Grito Mina corriendo hacia él

-¿Estofado?... mmm Mina creo que el hambre se me ha escapado… igual que todo ser con sentido de la conservación que viera eso-Agrego por lo bajo Amy mientras sacaba jugo del refrigerador 

Mina no se concentraba por más que quería en hacer las cuentas de ese mes, tener un bebé era una decisión importante pensó mientras veía los papeles blancos frente a ella, Amy examinaba cada cuenta…

-¿Cómo te fue a ti Amy?-Pregunto la rubia y su hermana puso mala cara

-No tan bien como esperaba… podremos cubrir el pago del mes pasado y el alquiler pero… ¿Cómo esta el coche?-Pregunto viendo a Mina y esta se derrumbo sobre la mesa con un golpe sonoro, justo lo que no quería recordar pensó Mina

-Pues… bien pero tendremos que ir a pie por lo menos… bueno así no gastare en gasolina y un poco de ejercicio me tendrá en forma-Alegre como siempre vio el lado positivo viendo esto Amy también se contagio hasta que recordó algo

-¿Qué paso con el dueño del otro coche?-Pregunto y Mina volvió a deprimirse

-Amy… ¿Qué pensarías si yo me casara?-Pregunto de la nada la rubia y Amy dejo las hojas

-¿Estás hablando de una de tus reencarnaciones?-pregunto con sarcasmo y Mina sonrió como diciendo "que graciosa"

-Es que… podría suceder… y ya sabes… tener un hijo-Continuo Mina, Amy por su parte ladeo la cabeza

-Mientras no sea con el chico de la pizza… además Mina es imposible para ti tener una relación formal y estable-reconoció y la rubia cruzo los brazos

-Puedo ser seria formal y estable-Aseguro y Amy la miro de forma socarrona

-¿En serio? Veamos… Daniel, Malacate, Roswell, Charlie, Andrew…-Enlisto y Mina sonrió avergonzada- Y si planeas serlo por favor consíguete a alguien rico para que nos ayude con esto-Sugirió, Mina sintió un escalofrío, justo en ese momento se fue la luz

-Aviso de la compañía de luz-Murmuro Mina y suspiro-Mañana pasare a pagar así que no hay problema… mientras ¿Dónde deje el paquete de velas?-Pregunto mientras se ponía de pie Amy se alarmo

-Mina detrás de ti hay una…-El golpe sonoro le hizo bajar la voz y agregó- Columna… ¿y así dices que quieres tener un bebe? Eres un peligro para ti misma Mina-regaño y se puso de pie, se acercó a la alacena y saco un paquete de velas, mientras las encendía Mina pensó en el sueño de Amy, ser una doctora

-¿Qué a pasado con tus exámenes Amy?-Pregunto cuidadosamente analizando las expresiones de su hermana

-Nada… no lo hare… necesito trabajar y no tengo tiempo para los exámenes-Respondió concentrada en lo que hacía, Mina miro con tristeza a otro lado

-No te preocupes… todo se solucionara ya verás- Aseguro Mina y Amy sonrió sin muchas ganas, una vez que cada quien se fue a su habitación y Mina se tropezó con la mayoría de los muebles decidió llamar a su no tan favorito empresario

Yaten estaba en medio de una reunión, su loco padre a la mera hora había organizado una fiesta pero no había ido por lo que ahora eran sus hijos los anfitriones, Taiki hablaba con algunas personas y como siempre Seiya se encargaba de las "desatendidas" esposas e hijas, Yaten estaba "escuchando" a unos inversionistas, uno de ellos hablaba de sus hijos, los cuales corrían de un lado a otro, su esposa joven aún mantenía en brazos a una pequeña maquina de saliva que se llevaba lo que podía a la boca

-Papá ¡Cere Cere no quiere bajarse de la estatua!-Grito la mayor de los niños señalando a una peliazul que estaba colgada de ni más ni menos una copia de la Venus de Milo que costaba más de lo que seguramente ese hombre podría ganar porque asustado corrió hasta ellas, la mujer sonrió

-Disculpe ¿puede sostenerla mientras voy un momento a ayudar a mi esposo?-Pregunto pero sin que Yaten pudiera contestar nada le extendió al babeador bebe y Yaten lo tomo lo más alejado que podía de su traje

-Hola… ¿linda fiesta no?-Pregunto el platinado y la bebe se metió el puño a la boca, el peliblanco suspiro y miro a todas partes- Mírate… no tienes más preocupaciones que babear, comer dormir y claro ensuciar el pañal- Prosiguió mirando a la pequeña que empezó a reír- Sí… la vida es fácil ¿pero sabes qué? Cuando creces con un padre como el mío todo se vuelve… horrendo… ¿entiendes?... y debo estar loco por que estoy hablando con un ser que no entiende… pensándolo bien no es tan desagradable la idea de…- La bebe se puso roja, Yaten enarcó una ceja, ¿acaso estaba a punto de hablarle o estaba…? El olor lo comprobó… y luego empezó a llorar, el temperamental chico atino a ponerse de pie y darle el ruidoso y apestoso bulto a su madre y salir de allí

-Odio a los bebes-Musito sacando su pañuelo y secándose las manos, cuando su móvil sonó, se sonrió, contesto

-Hola… este… soy-Mina no sabía ni que decir

-Si lo sé… ¿Qué dices aceptas el trato o no?-Pregunto sin más mirando con rumbo al hombre que hace rato le había entregado ese bulto babeador, ahora discutía con su esposa y miraba en su dirección

-Pues… estoy loca-Murmuro para ella al parecer en un suspiro-Esta bien… ¡pero habrá ciertas condiciones!- Levantó la voz a final y Yaten sonrió

-Lo discutiremos mañana en café de la otra vez… hasta entonces-Colgó, Mina sintió un deseo tremendo de llamar de nuevo y gritarle… pero se contuvo

Mina salió temprano, fue a la sesión de fotografía y Rey estuvo más calmada de ver que su amiga parecía tranquila y hasta cierto punto despreocupada aunque algo nerviosa, la rubia salió sin decir nada del trabajo y se dirigió al lugar donde quedo con ese hombre segura de que estaba loca, para su sorpresa un flamante auto estaba en la entrada, un convertible puso mala cara y entro al restaurante, segura de que en un lugar como ese la única persona que podía llamar la atención así era… efectivamente ese tipo que veía despreocupadamente una revista de autos, ella se acercó y se sentó, por su parte él simplemente sonrió y sin apartar la mirada de la revista hablo

-¿Y bien? Ayer gritabas algo de unas condiciones, quiero oírlas-Exigió, Mina tomo aire

-Bien, quiero un papel que certifique lo que esta pasando-Pidió bajando un poco la voz, Yaten aparto la vista de lo que veía y se cruzo de brazos, que interesante se habían puesto las cosas

-Esta bien-Al final accedió- ¿Eso es todo?-Pregunto y la rubia negó

-Y… sea como sea será mi hijo ¿no? Así que quiero la opción del divorció y la custodia total- Siguió, Yaten pensó unos segundos

-Eso ya lo veremos más adelante-Al final la idea no le pareció tan buena

-Y otra cosa-Mina bajo la voz, miro a ambos lados y sonrojada se acerco un poco hasta donde estaba el peligris-No me acostare contigo-Susurro

-¿Qué? ¿Y cómo esperas qué pase, por obra y gracia divina?-Mina lo silencio poniendo su manos sobre la boca el ojiverde que se quedo más sorprendido que nunca

-Hay otros métodos… ya sabes fertilización in vitro-Continuo la rubia, Yaten quito la mano de la chica, paso su mano izquierda por el cabello plata suspiro…

-¿Sabes? Hay cientos de mujeres que se volverían locas por lo que tu estas rechazando-Dijo orgulloso, Mina lo miro irónica

-Entonces ve con esas muertitas y ten hijos con ellas-Se puso de pie, pero en un acto rápido él la sujeto de la mano

-Ok… aunque prefiero el método tradicional… ahora voy yo… no puedes decirle a nadie, absolutamente nadie de este… contrato y si alguien se llega a enterara en ese momento dejare de tomar cartas en el asunto y te las arreglaras como puedas ¿correcto?-Pregunto y la rubia asintió

-Me parece justo-Dicho esto le acerco la mano al platinado que rodo los ojos y le dio la mano, en ese momento ninguno supo que más que un contrato tenían ya un destino

-Entonces en marcha… -Yaten se puso de pie y la jalo del brazo

-¿A dónde?-Pregunto y el chico sonrió

-A hacer ese bebe-Dijo y la saco de restaurante, llegaron a un edificio bastante alto, elegante aunque de construcción extraña, entraron, mocosos por todas partes, mujeres embarazadas y sobre todo gente sonriente

-Me siento enferma de estar en un lugar así-Se quejo la rubia y Yaten sonrió

-¿Prefieres lo que hay por allá?-Pregunto señalando por el cristal, un Hotel, Mina se sonrojo y miro a otra parte

-Por supuesto que no-Dijo tan roja que un toro podría perseguirla, cuando se percato el platinado ya hablaba con la recepcionista

-No hay muchos disponibles pero… el doctor del consultorio 6 esta libre puede pasar a consulta una vez que llenen estos formularios-Le entrego la enfermera que parecía embobada, sentados, veían los papeles de manera extraña

-Especifique cual es el problema-Leyó Mina y sonrió maliciosamente- Eyaculación precoz, Baja calidad del esperma, disfunción y otra especifique cual…-Yaten enarco una ceja y la miro

-No te atrevas-Amenazó señalándola

-Supongo que como no sé y no quiero saber… pondré la que más me parezca-Pareció meditar unos segundos- Otra… especifique… mi… pareja no tiene tiempo porque es un adicto al trabajo-Miro de reojo a Yaten y este negó desaprobando- Entonces pondré que quiero un bebe y que sea seguro mi embarazo-Escribió, el platinado sonrió y puso lo mismo

-Estado civil… casado, soltero, unión libre, relación estable, compromiso formal… -Yaten leyó y suspiro- ¿Qué demonios les importa?-Pregunto y decidió poner compromiso, la rubia lo imito

-En pocas palabras describa a su pareja-Leyó Mina- No lo sé lo conocí hace tres días… pero… es una persona muy extraña, avariciosa y pretensiosa… además sufre egocentrismo en exceso y es poco amable-Describía ella en voz alta, el platinado torció el gesto y procedió el contraataque

- Es extraña, usa colores chirriantes, su voz es demasiado infantil, esta loca y me saca de mis casillas-escribía él y Mina algo irritada procedió a continuar

-Ah… y es impotente-Agrego, el platinado dejo el bolígrafo y trato de quitarle la hoja, empezaron a forcejear sin notar que otras parejas los veían divertidos ante esa situación

-Eres un fastidio-Dijo Yaten intentando arrebatarle la hoja

-¡Que curioso pensamos lo mismo!-Mina intentaba no dejarse ganar

-¡Dame eso mujer!-El ojiverde seguía forcejeando y Mina también

-¡Anota tus propias cosas, esta es mía!-La rubia trataba de quitarle la hoja y al ver que no podía sonrió burlona, soltó de inmediato lo que tenía en las manos y debido a la fuerza del chico para tratar de arrebatarle el papel al soltarla Mina el platinado tuvo como destino el suelo

-Eres una…-Gruñía el chico mientras la rubia le arrebataba el test y sonreía

-Disculpen-Una enfermera que les sonreía algo preocupada les interrumpió-El doctor les espera-Indico señalando el consultorio, Yaten se puso de pie gruñendo y Mina le siguió sonriendo triunfal, llegaron al consultorio, el nombre del doctor era impronunciable y bien podría estar en diferentes idiomas, entraron y se encontraron con un hombre que parecía normal

-Ah… una pareja joven… bueno supongo que hacer la "tarea" no les funcionó verdad-El médico se puso de pie y examino a Mina como si de un buitre mirando a su presa se trataba que miro a Yaten y este solo atinó a levantar una ceja-Aunque la mujer es bonita…

-Disculpe solo… -Yaten intento hablar pero el doctor lo calló en el momento en el que sin previo aviso y sin decir nada apachurro, porque no se podría decir de otra forma cierta parte de la anatomía de la chica que grito de inmediato

-Oh… si ya suponía que no eran implantes-Murmuro el doctor y por fuera del consultorio se escuchó algo como un golpe, el profesional en salud tenía los nudillos de Mina en la cara y la rodilla del platinado en el estomago-Bien…jum… el proceso será fácil… solo tomaremos los dos materiales y procederemos a una fertilización-Mina sintió escalofríos

-Exactamente ¿Cómo es eso de "tomar" los materiales?-Pregunto Yaten y en menos de 5 minutos, rubia y platinado salían del consultorio más pálidos que un fantasma

-Extracción…-Murmuro Mina-Juro que si vuelvo a escuchar esa palabra vomitare-Se quejo

-Fue tu grandiosa idea… mira podemos hacer esto a la manera antigua y nos evitamos ciertos trabajos problemáticos-Sugirió sonrojado mirando a otra parte

-No… lo haremos sin le necesidad de entrar en contacto directo… -Mina resolvió y entraron de nueva cuenta el consultorio…

Una hora después Mina salía con la cabeza en alto del consultorio, Yaten por el contrario quería meter el rostro muy adentro de la tierra

-Así que lo tuyo es más sencillo-Decía la rubia mirando el papel que les dieron…-Yo tengo que tomar todo esto y luego-Mina se estremeció…

-Cállate… en todo este tiempo de vida nunca he… tenido la necesidad de… es decir un hombre como yo no puede-Intentaba decir el chico y Mina suspiro

-Un trabajo manual en tu vida no te hará daño-Resolvió ella y miro el reloj-Entonces dentro de tres días… harán… lo que tengan que hacer y después solo esperaremos-Suspiro

-Agrego algo más al contrato… si le dices a alguien de esto… -Amenazó más que negociar y Mina dio media vuelta sin escucharlo…

Tres días pasaron… Yaten se estacionó, Mina bajo del auto y entró al consultorio

-Muy bien señora Kou por favor-Pedía una enfermera entregándole una bata

-No soy señora-Dijo Mina y luego parpadeo-Y tampoco soy Kou-Agrego quitándose el saco y procediendo a quitarse la blusa

-Ahora por favor señora Kou súbase a la camilla-Dijo la enfermare de nueva cuenta y la rubia de mala gana le miro

-No soy señora Kou-Gruño y se acerco a la camilla, trago saliva pensándolo bien… era una gallina

-Extraeremos el gameto en poco tiempo… solo tenemos que meter esto-La doctora encargada de todo entro al lugar levanto una especie de artefacto de metal Mina miro el artefacto, no tuvo ni tiempo de gritar por que en menos de lo que respiro se desmayo

-Oh… parece que no necesitaremos un sedante-Sonrió la doctora y procedieron… Yaten que esperaba en el auto vio salir a Mina… bajo sus lentes de sol, enarco una ceja y procedió a lo más natural que podría hacer una persona al ver que la chica caminaba muy extraño, al parecer como si tuviera ganas de ir al sanitario… si… Yaten Kou rió como nunca, Mina de mala cara subió al auto

-Tú querías el método difícil-Se burlo y encendió el coche el platinado

Amy nunca había cuestionado nada a su hermana, ni si quiera cuando se comportaba extraño… pero bien… ahora que veía descender a su querida hermana de un lujoso Ferrari tuvo muchas ganas de empezar a cuestionar

-No se te olvide… llamaran cuando todo este listo-Le indico el platinado a la rubia y ella solo suspiro

-Si pensé que la palabra extracción era el infierno… suena peor inserción-Negó y suspiro dándose media vuelta, no sin antes sonreír burlona-Aunque creo que la palabra que más queda en este momento será… venganza-Miro al platinado de nuevo y este sin entender nada levanto los hombros-Suerte mañana… tu mejor amiga será tu mano-Enfatizó la última palabra, el chico entendió, torció el gesto y arranco…

-Ah… que día-Suspiro la rubia y al entrar al edificio se topo con Amy

-Llegas temprano-Dijo la peliazul guardando su curiosidad

-Eh.. sip… es que… tuve un compromiso importante jeje-Mina se escuchaba de lo más normal

Una clínica blanca… una enfermera estúpidamente sonriente… una sonrisa burlona ¿podría eso llamarse infierno o tal vez se llamaba desesperación? Yaten se lo preguntaba al estar frente a la encargada de esa interesante tarea…

-Use el cubículo que esta a su izquierda… puede usar esto-La enfermera parecía estar contenta de humillarlo al entregarle semejante frasco… no, peor aún las revistas que exponían un poco más de lo que la anatomía femenina era

-Jo… pero si deberían darte algo menos… como podría decirlo… mmm ¿grande? ¿Que tal un pastillero?-Se burlo Mina cruzada de brazos viendo la cara del chico que al parecer gruño

-Si necesita ayuda… podemos pedirle a su esposa… -La mención de aquella frase solo causo una reacción en ambos chicos, platinado y rubia gritaron a todo lo que daba un "ni soñarlo" Yaten dio un portazo al entrar al cubículo y Mina sonrió victoriosa, el que ríe al último… Pasaron 20, 30… 40 minutos y al parecer el chico tenía problemas, Mina vio entrar y salir a muchos hombres en ese tiempo, se acerco un poco… toco la puerta

-Oye… ¿de verdad no puedes…?-Iba a continuar pero la puerta se abrió y el chico la jalo-¡Hey! Ni pienses que…-Mina se quedo callada luego de unos pocos segundos salieron ambos, ella muy seria, él con el ego tamaño supernova

-Aquí tiene-Le entrego el chico el frasco con una cantidad considerable, casi lleno… si, mientras los otros salían rápidamente sudando y entregaban el frasco con apenas algo de contenido este hombre llegaba a poner una marca personal… la enfermera no pudo evitar sorprenderse-No sabía si entregar esto así o pedir otro contenedor así que…-Explicaba él, Mina torció el gesto, no definitivamente no era venganza, ¡el hombre ahora tenía el orgullo visible!

Cuando salieron del lugar ninguno dijo nada, una vez más Amy vio a Mina salir de aquel auto, ahora si que tenía que hablar con su hermana pero antes de acercarse vio salir al hombre que conducía, apuesto, con facciones un tanto afeminadas

-Entonces… dejemos a los profesionales hacer lo que tengan que hacer… cuando todo este listo te avisare-Dijo el chico y Mina suspiro… la palabra inserción debería ser ilegal pensó

-De acuerdo… -Desanimada dio media vuelta mientras él platinado se iba…

En una clínica tan seria como lo es una de natalidad, las personas encargadas siempre son profesionales y responsables de lo que se lleve a cabo en ese lugar, pero hay momentos en los que el destino trabaja de maneras bizarras… curiosamente ni Yaten ni Mina suponían que la pareja favorita de dios para jugar un rato eran ellos…

-Entonces… ¿los gemelos se hacen cuando un ovulo es fecundado por dos espermatozoides?-Decía un joven rubio de mirada azul bastante fría

-No claro que no, es cuando dos óvulos son fecundados por un espermatozoide-Le contradecía otro de igual mirada pero cabellos castaños

- Neftlie… ¿Cómo va a ser eso posible?-Le cuestiono el rubio con burla

-Es así Jedaite… o ¿me dirás que puedes hacer que una de esas probetas de gemelos?-Pregunto en el mismo tono el castaño señalando el frigorífico donde guardaban los materiales, el rubio sonrió

-Claro-Se acerco al contenedor escogió dos frascos que tenían tapa amarilla, ponían M.A y Y.K –Estos papas se verán con la sorpresa de unos gemelos… -Dijo y se coloco los guantes

-¿Y si nos metemos en problemas?-Pregunto el castaño al ver que su amigo no bromeaba

-Gallina… nadie tiene por que enterarse… si se hace… entonces me presentaras a la chica bonita del hospital que conoces ¿trato?-pregunto divertido, Neftlie sonrió

-Amy no será problema… entonces… ilústrame-Señalo la caja de petri y procedieron a jugar con el destino, tres días pasaron como un suspiro

Mina en su apartamento sintió una especie de sueño, un sopor agradable lento que la hizo quedar dormida, su sueño no obstante distaba de ser uno que quisiera recordar… se trataba del día en que decidió que no le afectaría estar sola, los niños del parvulario jugaban, era el quinto día y nadie, ninguno de los infantes se acercaban a ella que se columpiaba solitariamente

-Mina…-Le llamo una de las niñas, la rubia sonrió- ¿Quieres…?-La pequeña iba a hacer una invitación pero otro niño le detuvo

-No quiero jugar con ella-Dijo cruelmente- No tiene papa… mi mamá dijo que no me le acercara-Susurro aunque Mina alcanzó a escuchar, la rubia se bajo del columpio, llego hasta el niño y le dio una bofetada, tan fuerte que el niño dio al suelo

-La mía dice que tú mamá se roba cosas del supermercado y no digo nada-Dijo la rubia reprimiendo las lagrimas y dándose media vuelta, escuchó al niño llorar mientras se alejaban… Mina abrió los ojos lentamente, su teléfono celular estaba sonando, aún adormilada contesto

-¿Diga?... ah… si… ¿el viernes?... si… le agradezco-Colgó, estaba hecho… oficialmente era mamá… bueno una madre a medias

Yaten tomaba una ducha, el agua le ayudaba a relajarse de un día de trabajo agotador… entendía el trabajo, entendía el dinero… pero si alguien le preguntaba de sentimientos o de familia podría jurarse que el platinado palidecía… su padre nunca estuvo realmente para él o sus hermanos, al parecer quien más tiempo paso con Aren Kou fue Taiki aunque al castaño no le hacía gracia hablar de ello, en cambio era el ojiverde el que fue más apegado a su madre por lo que cuando esta murió no le quedo nadie… cerró los ojos con fuerza. Cuando salía de la ducha escuchó su móvil, lo tomo con fastidio

-¿Hola?-Su mirada se poso en la foto que tenía junto a su cama-¿Viernes? Entendido… ya veo…. Gracias-Colgó… bien el sentimiento de ser "padre" le desconcertó… pero lo hecho no se podía revertir

Amy vio a su hermana como nunca, brillante, tranquila, bebiendo calmadamente su taza de té y disfrutando del desayuno

-Mina ¿No vas a llegar tarde?-Pregunto la peliazul y Mina negó

-Voy a tiempo… ah… ayer dormí como nunca antes, una noche entera de corridito-Dijo Mina y tranquilamente se puso de pie-Nos vemos Amy-Se despidió y salió del apartamento, Yaten esperaba en el auto, la vio salir, la observo detenidamente, era una mujer que llamaba la atención… solo tenía que poner atención en todos los hombres que la observaban… bueno eso le aseguraba quizás hijos agradables a la vista, llegaron al consultorio, le pidieron al chico que esperara fuera, Mina nerviosa aguardaba en aquella camilla del hospital, la doctora entró, era la misma que había sacado… emm bueno la misma de antes

-Buenas tardes, ya nos conocemos, Soy Setsuna Meio-Se presento la bella dama y saco una especie de tabla.-Mmm… oh… ahora solo haremos la inserción y…-Un golpe seco la distrajo de lo que veía Mina se había desmayado al ver una especie de aguja delgada y larga-Oh… parece ser que tampoco necesitara anestesia

Yaten espero tres horas, tres horribles horas ¿Por qué había tantos bebes en ese lugar? Y ¿Por qué los padres compartían fotos extremadamente asquerosas de una especie de masa negra que llamaban con todo orgullo "hijo"?

-¿Señor Kou?-Le llamo una enfermera, Mina salía detrás de ella caminando de manera extraña, casi idéntica al primer día-Todo listo, pero mañana deben regresar el doctor lo estará esperando-Le indico, Mina sentía que en cualquier momento aquello que habían sacado y devuelto a su cuerpo se saldría

-Aguja-musito la pálida chica-juro que no quiero volver a ver una aguja de ese tamaño-Amenazó mientras caminaba raro

-No quiero saber-Dijo el platinado y mientras salían vieron pasar a varios locos vestidos con trajes rosas-Sigo sin querer saber-Agrego al verlos pasar y Mina asintió dándole la razón, la chica estaba cansada y fastidiada llego a su apartamento y tomo una ducha, al salir como usualmente hacía se tropezó, trago saliva

-Quédate ahí por favor, por favor-Pidió esperando no ver nada desagradable que saliera, aliviada suspiro, pero dio un respingo al ver a Amy mirándola con cara burlona

-Mina… los amigos imaginarios son el primer síntoma de esquizofrenia -Le indico y la rubia sonrió

-Si lo tendré en mente-Dijo Mina Y casi volando llego a su habitación- Pero creo que el primero síntoma de mi locura se verá muy notorio dentro de unos meses-Suspiro

_**Sin comentarios… me costó actualizar por que la inspi no viene a mi… estoy hundida en las mieles del amor y al parecer mi musa se puso celosa y me abandonó hasta hoy jeje bueno disfruten de este capi ¡sayo!**_


	3. Nauseas: Conociendo a la familia

Disclaimers: Los personajes y la historia de Sailor Moon no son míos, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi esto es con fines de entretenimiento y ocio sin la esperanza de lucrar u obtener algún beneficio… bueno me conformo con reviews

Money Baby

"_¿__De dónde he venido?_

_¿De dónde me tomaste?_

_Esto preguntó el bebé a la madre._

_Ella respondió, un poco llorando, un poco riendo,_

_Y__ apretando a su hijo contra el pecho:_

_Estabas escondido en mi corazón como un deseo, mi cielo._

_Estabas en mis juegos infanti__les_ _de muñecas;_

_Y__ luego con arcilla modelé la imagen de mi dios cada mañana,_

_T__e hice y te deshice en ese momento._

_Estabas en el vientre de nuestra divinidad hogareña,_

_Y__ al adorarla te adoraba a ti"_

Cap. 3 Naúseas: Conociendo a la familia

Mina no se sentía feliz, oh no… se sentía más bien como una de esas mujeres bulímicas, encerrada en el baño trataba de lucir lo más normal posible

-Mina… ¿estás segura de que estas bien?-Pregunto Amy escuchando a su hermana recargada en la puerta del sanitario

-S-si… solo….-La rubia no completa la frase en su lugar una serie de sonidos parecidos a los de alguien en agonía se hicieron presentes

-Creo que deberías dejarme darte un chequeo rápido Mina… has estado así desde hace tres semanas-Pedía la peliazul, la puerta se abrió, ahí estaba su pálida hermana caminando como podía con el holgado suéter empapado en sudor

-Estoy bien Amy… tengo… tengo que salir hoy así que llegare tarde…-Mina se abrió paso sintiendo que sus nauseas mejoraban, tenía que ir por su ropa para meterse a bañar y además ponerse el maquillaje… ya sabía porque ese día, precisamente ese día tenía tantas ganas de vomitar por que "alguien" a las tres de la mañana le marco para gruñir algo como "Paso por ti… conocerás a mi familia… santo dios ¡Seiya! ¡¿Por qué en mi cuarto?" y colgar sin decirle nada más así que lo que le quedo fue gritar un sonoro y claro "¡¿Qué?" a todo pulmón mientras casi caía de la cama, se sentía muy mal, todo le daba asco, el olor del shampoo la mareaba, apenas y pudo maquillarse por que el simple olor le daba asco, cuando Yaten paso por ella y la vio, bajo sus lentes de sol enarcó una ceja

-Te ves… pálida-Murmuro y recibió el bolso de Mina directo en su cara, la rubia subió y de inmediato salió del auto

-¡Apestas a loción!-Exclamo y el peliplata suspiro

-Solo me puse en la mañana y fue un toque… ¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunto y recibió el zapato de la rubia en contestación por suerte esta vez lo atrapo con la mano y no con la cara

-Un comentario más querido y mis hormonas no responden de sus actos-Mina se metió al auto de nueva cuenta y bajo la ventanilla para tener aire fresco, Yaten encendió el auto y el estéreo, Mina esperaba estruendosa música pero no… encontró algo suave, aburrido y lento

-¿Qué es eso? ¿planeas matarme de aburrimiento?-Pregunto sarcástica y el platinado suspiro

-Es Mozart… dicen que ayuda a los bebés a desarrollar una inteligencia superior, claro que con mis genes eso no debe ser problema-Se jactaba el chico, Mina simplemente dejo de escuchar su vos una vez que tomaron una curva y se concentro en lo que se empezaba a presentar ante sus ojos, resulto que a la mitad del camino pudo vislumbrar una gigantesca, enorme, de verdad bastante amplia mansión rodeada de lo que bien era un bosque o un muy amplio jardín trasero y de pronto se hallaba ahí

-Llegamos-Anunció Yaten, una vez que se estaciono llego un pelotón por no podía llamarse de otra manera a lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, toda la servidumbre se inclino al mismo tiempo y pronunciaron un

-¡Bienvenido señor Kou!

Yaten suspiro y saludo con la cabeza, jalo a la impresionada chica que venía a rastras de su brazo, entraron a la mansión y les recibió otro pelotón de mayordomos y amas de llave, Mina no pensó que la gente así existiera

-¿Esta…es tu casa?-Pregunto aterrada, no se sentía preparada, miro hacia abajo, ¿su vestido estaba bien? Era negro así que era formal pero por otro lado tenía un poco de escote, y su peinado era demasiado común… por si fuera poco su zapatillas estaban algo altas ¿se vería muy corriente? –Mejor regreso al coche-Dijo dándose media vuelta y Yaten la detuvo

-No exageres, es solo la casa de verano-Declaro jalándola y Mina paso de un pálido a un blanco fantasma en pocos segundos, su mareo regresó- ¿Y ahora qué?-Pregunto viéndola muy tiesa

-No pensé que las personas como tu existieran realmente-Contesto ella

-No somos extraterrestres si es lo que piensas-Bromeo un hombre que bajaba las escaleras, alto, de cabello negro y ojos zafiro, algunas líneas se dibujaban en su rostro por la edad pero eran tenues, otros dos hombres le acompañaban, el más alto lucía un traje café, la cabellera castaña y ojos zafiro que la examinaban, el otro tenía una sonrisa muy infantil, el cabello negro y ojos azules

-Padre-Llamo Yaten en forma de saludo, Mina sintió que el suelo se hacía volátil

-¿Quién es nuestra bella dama hijo?-Pregunto el hombre con ese clásico toque de galantería que suelen tener los hombres mayores

-Soy Minako Aino mucho gusto-Saludo la chica haciendo un par de reverencias de más y algo alocadas, Yaten suspiro negando y el viejo hombre sonrió complacido

-Pero que chica tan divertida Mi nombre es Aren Kou ¿Cómo te puedo decir?-Pregunto y Mina se quedo callada sin saber que decir

-Mina-Interrumpió Yaten-Así le decimos todos-Aseguro llevando a la atolondrada chica al salón principal, Taiki le detuvo y le miro dubitativo

-¿De dónde sacaste a esa chica? Es demasiado buena y dulce para ti que te crees el centro del universo, imagen del egoísmo y la vanidad-Decía el castaño con algo de burla

-¿Tiene hermanas?-pregunto Seiya y se gano la mirada matadora de Yaten

-Tranquilo playboy ni una palabra más-Advirtió el platinado

-¿Y bien Mina? ¿Qué te ha traído a mi humilde hogar?-Pregunto Aren y Mina no supo que decir-Espero que sea por alguno de estos tres-Tomo las manos de la chica y sonrió aún más-Tienes manos de alguien que sabe trabajar eso me agrada-Dijo al fin y Yaten sintió un peso menos por que usualmente echaba a todas y cada una de las mujeres que solían ir con un simple "No eres suficiente para mi hijo"-Taiki tiene buen gusto-Declaro después y ella le miro confundida

-¿Di…disculpe?-Pregunto extrañada, Yaten suspiro

-No te emociones viejo loco… ella no es nada de Taiki-le aclaro Yaten con cierta molestia

-¿Seiya? Bueno… admito que no es la mejor opción…-El padre empezaba a perder la apariencia de un hombre maduro hecho y derecho y comenzaba a verse como un niño

-Tampoco-Regaño el ojiverde de nueva cuenta- Ella esta conmigo-Declaro y el hombre se quedo seco después de unos segundos se puso de pie y grito

-¡DIOS ERES GRANDE MI HIJO NO ES GAY, NO ES GAY!-Declaro contento, brincando mientras que ambos hermanos de Yaten morían de la risa

-No le veo la gracia-Gruño Yaten y Mina rió por lo bajo

-¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Qué extorsión o truco utilizo? Estoy consciente de que Seiya No es el mejor pero Yaten… en verdad empecé a dudar si mi hijo era…-Aren sonrió y después se enserio -Pero enserio jovencita… yo te recomendaría a Taiki… es buen partido-Recomendó palmeando el hombro del castaño que tosió avergonzado

-¿Cómo se conocieron?-Pregunto Seiya curioso y antes de que Mina ideara un momento romántico Yaten respondió

-Choco mi coche y se desmayo, fin de la historia-Concluyó con algo de irritación por el reciente comentario de su padre

-¿Y no te cobro? Eso es extraño es el más materialista de mis hijos… de hecho me sorprende que sepa tratar bien a alguien además de sí mismo ¿No te gusta más mi hijo Taiki? Esta disponible-Replico Aren

-Padre-Regaño el castaño

-Pero es que Yaten es muy… es… es realmente…-Replicaba otra ves-Espero que superes estar con mi hijo y encuentres a un mejor partido… insisto que mi hijo mayor es buen partido y menos materialista-Recalcó otra vez el hombre y Yaten desesperado bufo por el comentario

-Bueno es cierto que el enano tiene su carácter, que es algo afeminado, que el ego se le ve a kilómetros y que su cuarto debería ser un espejo gigante-Seiya enunciaba cada uno de los defectos del platinado

-Seiya, padre… no enuncien los defectos de Yaten en voz alta… ya casi nos libramos de él no le ayuden ¿quieren?-Pidió Taiki y Mina no supo si estaba defendiéndolo o atacándolo de una manera más educada y suave

-La verdad es que ella no es mi novia-Dijo el platinado y escuchó a su padre suspirar de alivio-Nos vamos a casar- Dicho esto Taiki se atraganto con el té, su padre escupió la galleta que estaba comiendo y Seiya termino en el suelo por que de la impresión perdió el equilibrio y cayó de la silla en la que estaba

-¿Qué?-Pregunto su padre atónito por la noticia

-Así como lo oyes-Aclaro Yaten sin más, Mina nerviosa tuvo ganas de gritarle por esa manera descortés del platinado

-NO, NO LO PERMITIRE-Aren se levantó exclamado esa frase, Yaten pensó que se pondría difícil la situación pero en lugar de que el viejo Kou se acercara a su hijo fue directamente hasta Mina-NO HECHES A PERDER TU VIDA AÚN TIENES TIEMPO DE CAMBIAR DE OPCIÓN Y MEJORAR TU FUTURO-Grito tomando las manos de la chica que solo parpadeo confundida, cuando vio al viejo Kou pararse y gritar que no lo permitiría pensó que se opondría a que su hijo se casara con alguien como ella cuando La cosa era al revés, no le permitiría a ella casarse con alguien como Yaten-CASATE CON TAIKI ES MEJOR PARTIDO-Grito una última vez suplicante

-¡Padre!-Gritaron al unisonó Yaten y el castaño, el padre de ambos se quedo callado y suspiro

-No se preocupe señor… se lidiar con todo lo que a su hijo se le pueda ocurrir, por algo es que estoy con él y estoy consciente del carácter fuerte que tiene, déjelo en mis manos lo cuidare bien, lo prometo-Dijo ella tranquilamente, si eran una familia extraña pero a final de cuentas eran una familia

-Sonríes igual que Kaori-Murmuro el padre de los Kou y sonrió melancólico-Seguro que ella te daría su bendición…. Y yo también-Agrego posando una de sus manos sobre la cabeza rubia de la chica

Más tarde Mina en el auto del platinado veía a la nada, recordando esas palabras… ella había tenido su propia familia era cierto pero también faltaba alguien dentro de ese núcleo, su padre, supuso que Aren pese a lo excéntrico que llegaba a ser tenía un buen corazón y amaba a sus hijos, pensó que hubiera sido bueno tener un padre así y deseo que el suyo estuviera bien donde estuviera… noto entonces que Yaten le miraba de reojo cada 5 minutos

-¿Qué?-Pregunto al sorprenderlo viéndola detenidamente en un alto

-Nada… solo… ¿sucede algo?-Pregunto y ella enarcó una ceja para dejarle ver que no entendía de que hablaba-Pensé que te veías diferente desde que viste a mi familia… se que no fue agradable y…-Pensaba seguir hablando cuando la rubia le interrumpió

-Son agradables… y no puedes ignorar el hecho de que tengo en el estomago dos galletas y un vaso de té… no he podido comer nada más que eso-Murmuro quejumbrosa, Yaten regreso la vista al frente y prosiguió por el camino, cuando iba a avisarle a Mina que habían llegado a su departamento la encontró durmiendo, plácidamente, con una leve sonrisa que la hacía ver extremadamente tierna así que no pudo despertarla, después de todo también poseía un corazón de pollo, la tomo en brazos y subió con precaución a la chica hasta el apartamento, Amy abrió la puerta en cuanto escucho el primer golpe, iba de salida a comprar algo de helado cuando vio que un joven de cabellos platas y ojos verdes con una sonrisa algo cansada y con su hermana en brazos estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta

-¿Dónde la pongo?-Pregunto Yaten sin más y la peliazul lo guió hasta la recamara de su hermana, el chico la acomodo en la cama

-Disculpe… le agradezco pero… ¿quién es usted?-Pregunto y él acomodándose la camisa sonrió levemente

-Soy el motivo por el cual mañana irán a ver a su madre… ¿podrías encargarte de que mañana se despierte entes de las 9 y de que coma algo de ensalada? De preferencia con bastantes verduras-Pidió pasando una de sus manos por el cabello de la rubia y se fue sin decir más nada… Mina durmió plácidamente y Amy fue a despertarla casualmente era la primera noche que dormía de corrido sin preocupaciones y con el suave aroma impregnado en ella

-Buenos días bella durmiente, el desayuno-Señalo Amy el plato de ensalada en la mesa y prosiguió preparando el café

-Amy… esto esta muy bien-Dijo Mina levantando el plato-Si eres un conejo ¡soy alérgica al verde!-Gruño de malas-Dame una dona y café eso es lo que quiero-Demando y la peliazul le miró burlona

-¿Qué? ¿El verde te causa mariposas en la panza?-Pregunto burlona y Mina enarco una ceja-El te trajo ayer y me pidió que te diera algo de ensalada-Agregó y la rubia abrió los ojos como platos

-¿El? No me digas que… hay no-Se sonrojo enorme al pensar que tal ves se quedo dormida en el auto y él la llevo hasta el tercer piso-Amy… bueno no deberías abrirle la puerta a un desconocido –Regaño la rubia

-Mina un desconocido no llevaría a mi hermana a un tercer piso en brazos-Contra ataco Amy-Te espero en casa de mama esta noche, no llegues tarde-Pidió y salió del departamento, Mina puso mala cara pero se decidió por comer la ensalada, más tarde cuando Yaten paso por ella decidió a al menos agradecerle, pero se quedo impresionada por el aspecto que tenía, increíblemente podría llegar a ser un modelo, pensó, la camisa negra pegada se le veía increíble, el pantalón de mezclilla de le veía de maravilla y los tenis, le daban un aspecto juvenil

-¿Qué?-Pregunto él al verse observado

-Es que… tu ropa-Murmuro ella y él suspiro

-Pensé que un atuendo menos formal crearía una atmosfera de confianza y además… no siempre llevo el traje-Murmuro algo avergonzado, subieron al auto y Mina esperaba escuchar esa lenta melodía para poder dormir todo el camino pero no fue así, en su lugar una música algo tétrica se presento

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto la rubia con molestia

-Es Beethoven-Respondió el platinado-El otro día dijiste que te aburría Mozart así que conseguí algo más movido-Explico el chico

-Quiero Mozart-Exigió

-Pero te quedaras dormida y…

-¡QUIERO MOZART!-Grito

-¿Pero que te pasa mujer?-Pregunto Yaten al verla tan alterada

-Si no escuchó Mozart me quedo despierta, si me quedo despierta me mareo, si me mareo soy infeliz y si soy infeliz tu hijo nacerá con un trauma o algo así y entonces…

-Esta bien-Accedió para terminar con toda la platica que desencadeno su propuesta de música, pero como temía, Mina se quedo dormida y no dio con la casa con las escasas indicaciones del papel que le proporciono la rubia, terminaron llegando y a entrada la noche, cuando bajaron del auto la rubia iba aún medio dormida

-Bienvenidos… tardaron un poco-Les recibió Amy que se veía algo nerviosa

-Hola…-Saludo pesadamente Mina

-Lo siento, trate de llegar rápido pero se quedo dormida y no conozco estos lugares así que…-Trataba de excusarse Yaten mientras le entregaba una costosa botella de vino de regalo

-No te apures no es tu culpa, Hey dormilona despierta ya-Pidió Amy a Mina quien aún se tallaba los ojos al entrar a la sala de estar, sorprendiéndose al ver al doctor de la familia y a su madre sentados en el sofá, Yaten en cambio se impresiono al ver el aspecto de su madre, para tener cáncer lucía muy bien, una mujer bella sin duda, no se veía muy grande y tenía los mismos cabellos rubios

-¡Mina!-Grito la madre de la chica-¡Adivina! ¡Me case!-Salto descontrolada y Mina dejo de tallar sus ojos para ver con terrible furia al doctor y a su madre

-Si… esta será una velada para recordar-Murmuro Amy a espaldas de los chicos

-Mira que felicidad-Dijo Mina con sarcasmo-Una te cree cerca de la muerte y más bien encontré tu excusa para ir a doctor-Ataco

-¿Perdón? Mina mama también tiene derecho a enamorarse… tu lo sabes tu amigo es símpatico

-No es mi amigo-Mina se vengaría a su manera

-Espera…. No te alteres-Yaten trato de no hacer una masacre de aquella visita

-No… ella no espero, ¡ni siquiera me aviso! Quería darle una sorpresa pero si a ella no le importa a mi menos-Le dijo la rubia enfadada

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Mina? Hishida y yo esperamos hasta que la enfermedad detuviera su avance por eso no te dije nada-Explico la madre pero la rubia no se contendría

-Yaten no es mi amigo… me voy a casar con él-Replico Mina y su madre se sentó de sopetón perpleja, Amy suspiro y pego su frente con su manos sonoramente e Hishida tomo aire

-¿Cómo?-pregunto la Madre de la chica

-Que en unas semanas seré la señora Kou-Dijo Mina… Yaten no podía creer que esa mujer fuera así de vengativa y temperamental, suspiro y sonrió nerviosamente al verse observado por la madre de la chica… una mirada muy tenebrosa

Y la cena transcurrió en silencio… Hishida viendo la situación intento hacer platica

-¿Y en que trabajas jovencito?-Pregunto cómo todo padre ganándose una mirada fiera por parte de Mina

-Soy encargado de finanzas e inversiones en las empresas Kinmoku-Respondió e Hishida se atraganto, Amy dejo el tenedor y la madre de Mina le miro una vez más

-¿Enserio? Que bueno… ¿Yaten verdad?-Pregunto Amy de nuevo y él asintió- ¿Tienes alguna relación con los dueños? Es que es un empleo importante y…-Amy se quedo callada cuando el tenedor de Mina se clavo feroz en su carne

-Soy el hijo de Aren Kou-Respondió e Hishida escupió el vino, Amy dejo el tenedor y la madre de su futura esposa parpadeo

-¿Eres hijo del dueño de Kinmoku?-Pregunto la madre de las chicas- ¿No crees que estas algo joven para casarte con mi hija?-Pregunto otra vez y Mina enarco una ceja

-Perdónala Yaten… mi madre no cree que merezco lo que tengo-Dijo atacando a su madre con aquella frase

-Dices eso como si no me hubiera sacrificado-Respondió la madre y Mina tomo aire, Yaten suspiro él y el pobre hombre de enfrente eran las víctimas de una batalla sin trinchera

-No empieces con el chantaje me lo sé de memoria… si eso piensas simplemente no hubieras abierto las piernas y te evitarías todo esto-Dijo la rubia y Amy tosió llamando su atención

-Déjala Amy… en un mes vendrá llorando a decirme que no era lo que esperaba-Ataco la mujer y Mina sonrió

-En un mes tengo mi primer ultrasonido así que no podre venir… Yaten cielo ¿Puedes comerte esto? Al parecer mi propia madre no sabe de mi repulsión a los hongos-Acerco con su tenedor los champiñones y Yaten suspiro largamente poniendo sus manos en su rostro

-¿Qué?-Pregunto la madre de la chica

-Lo normal que pasa en una pareja-Respondió Mina

-¿Alguien quiere postre?-Pregunto Amy acercándoles una tarta de fresas la madre de Mina tomo casi la mitad y la puso en el plato de la rubia

-Debes comer bien por ese bebe-Aunque sonreía parecía amenaza, Mina en cambio tomo todo lo que restaba y se lo dio a su madre

-Debes comer para mejorarte-Dijo con el mismo tono

-Bienvenidos a la familia-Suspiro Amy

_**Reviews porfa y perdón por la tardanza por otra parte gracias a todos lo que siempre me comentan… y a los que no por que les da flojera no tienen tiempo o algo también les agradesco en fin nos vemos después **_


	4. Hola aqui estamos los dos ¿Dos?

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia de Sailor Moon no son míos, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi esto es con fines de entretenimiento y ocio sin la esperanza de lucrar u obtener algún beneficio… bueno me conformo con reviews

"¿_De dónde he venido?_

_¿De dónde me tomaste?_

_Esto preguntó el bebé a la madre._

_Ella respondió, un poco llorando, un poco riendo,_

_Y apretando a su hijo contra el pecho:_

_Estabas escondido en mi corazón como un deseo, mi cielo._

_Estabas en mis juegos infantiles de muñecas;_

_Y luego con arcilla modelé la imagen de mi dios cada mañana,_

_Te hice y te deshice en ese momento._

_Estabas en el vientre de nuestra divinidad hogareña,_

_Y al adorarla te adoraba a ti"_

Cap. 4 Hola, aquí estamos los dos… ¿dos?

Una vez que a la madre de Mina se le acabo el coraje… se volvió una de esas madres… sí me refiero al tipo de progenitoras que la mayoría tenemos: sobreprotectora

-Debes caminar despacio… ¡despacio Mina!-Exigió la mujer, la rubia suspiro

-Mamá… si sigo caminando así este bebé nacerá en el camino y no tengo tanto tiempo-Murmuro, sí bien no era precisamente el cielo, no era un tormento comparado con lo que Yaten Kou padre de su hijo estaba pasando

-Aún me siento tan feliz… mi hijo no es gay-Declaro el padre del muchacho sin ninguna pena

-Yo me siento más feliz… desde que Yaten dejó la mansión los gastos de agua, luz y autos se esfumaron-Sonrió Taiki

-Quien lo diría el enano narcisista deberá dejar de verse en el espejo y cambiar pañales-Se burló Seiya y el platinado terminó de firmar ciertos papeles con la sonriente enfermera

-Lo que yo me pregunto… es que demonios hacen ustedes aquí-Gruñó

-Es un momento épico… es el momento en que confirmaré si es hijo tuyo-Bromeo su padre recibiendo de recompensa un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo en el suelo

Por fin llegaron al consultorio, el padrastro de la chica había preparado todo, les miro sonriente

-Pasen… todos-La sonrisa claro se confundió con una mueca de sorpresa al ver llegar a tanta gente

-Perdone las molestias… mi padre insistió-Se disculpo el platinado

-No hay problema alguno, Mina, recuéstate por favor-Pidió y la chica obedeció no sin antes mirar el extraño artefacto, Yaten también observó, se animó a preguntar

-¿Y bien… eso no se ve muy agradable-Señaló algo parecido a un micrófono

-No te preocupes, no le causara daño alguno, quizás sientas un poco de frío con esto-Dijo amablemente el doctor dirigiéndose a Mina, quien se estremeció al sentir el gel, el doctor coloco el aparato en su vientre

-Umm-Exclamó- Miren… este es su hijo- Señaló y ambos vieron la pantalla, no era precisamente algo claro, pero Yaten sintió el corazón acelerado, sin notarlo observó con un brillo especial la imagen en la pantalla, la rubia por su parte abrió los ojos como platos, era tan pequeño… tan hermoso

-¿Y que es?-Pregunto Aren Kou

-Niña-Contesto la madre de la chica

-Seguramente es niño, los genes Kou siempre son así-Puntualizó el padre del chico

-Sí pero ahora esta hablando de un hijo de la familia Aino, es de ley-Contestó la madre de la chica

-Niño-Objetó el padre

-Niña-Contesto la madre

-Oh-Exclamo el doctor y antes de que los padres preguntaran los abuelos saltaron

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto la orgullosa abuela

-¿Es grave?-Cuestiono el abuelo apartando al platinado

-¿No es su hijo?-Bromeo Seiya

-No… solo que… son dos-Respondió el doctor-Felicidades-Dijo y al encarar a los chicos observó la cara de espanto asombro y conmoción de la rubia, que al tratar de buscar los ojos verdes de Kou… lo encontró en el piso, así es, se había desmayado

-¡DIOS NO TE MUERAS HIJO!-Grito el padre del peliplata que lo levanto y sacudió- DEMUESTRA EL ORGULLO LOS GENES KOU NO FALLARON-Grito y el platinado se incorporó

-¿Qué?- Cuestiono desorientado

-¡alégrate no eres gay y sobre todo eres un semental! ¡No lo habría esperado de ti superaste mis expectativas!- Yaten golpeo de nueva cuenta a su padre

-Es lo que te mereces por ser tan imprudente-Comentó Taiki

-Tienes razón no debí dudar de Yaten… ahora que lo pienso debo dudar más de ti… eres el mayor y tu hermano menor ya te ganó-Comento Aren sin ver que Taiki levantó una ceja-Aunque bien podrían ser tuyos…-Taiki se acomodo la corbata tosiendo- Pero claro podemos convencer a Mina y quizás consideré quedarse contigo-Seguía hablando el padre del chico que amablemente se dirigió al doctor

-¿Podría traer por favor un aparato para revivir?-Preguntó

-No te apures hijo Yaten no murió-Respondió el viejo sin saber realmente lo que le esperaba

-Es para ti… te voy a matar-Amenazó y comenzó a perseguir a su padre y todo se convirtió en un circo, el castaño perseguía a su padre, su madre trataba de ayudar al señor aunque se enredo con los cables y casi cae, por su parte Mina observaba la pantalla

-Dos-Murmuro la rubia y el platinado asintió

-Dos-Afirmó sin poder decir más nada

-QUIEREN DEJAR EL ESCANDALO ESTO ES UN HOSPITAL NO UN CENTRO DE RECREACION-Grito Amy entrando y sorprendiendo a todos por su tono, Taiki intento frenar, antes de estrellarse con la peliazul pero no lo logró y termino por tirarla y de paso jalar todos los cables, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró acomodado en el busto de la sonrojada doctora

-Disculpe… yo…-Taiki se puso de pie sonrojado

-Ese es mi hijo-Felicito el viejo Kou-Siempre llega al punto de lo mejor-Continuó sin burla al parecer- Aunque yo hubiera preferido un saludo antes de el siguiente paso- sí se burlaba o no, no estaba del todo claro- Bien si Yaten que es el menor se adelantó es normal que el mayor soltero y con poca vida social sea mucho más directo para expresar lo que desea-Señaló sin burla nuevamente- Claro está que no es de buena educación, fue atrevido Taiki, ahora deberás casarte con ella para no afectar su honor-Demandó cruzando los brazos

-AHORA SI TE MATO-Grito el castaño y se abalanzo contra su padre

-¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó Yaten sin mucho asombro por lo recientemente acontecido

-Sí eso quieres-Dijo la rubia quien observaba la cara de su hermana aparentemente en shock sonrojada murmurando cosas como "no es posible… mi… él…"

Por otro lado, un joven rubio que escondido había escuchado todo reía para sus adentros, y se disponía a cobrar el premio de su apuesta

-Mañana debemos ir al centro donde se realizo… todo el asunto-Murmuró Yaten mientras caminaban a la salida

-¿Es necesario?-Cuestiono Mina

-Supuestamente sí, algo de una plática especial-Sonrió levemente-No creo que sea el infierno… y tampoco que encuentres mas agujas-Rió y la rubia le miró arqueando una ceja

-Algo no me suena bien… bueno en fin-Terminó la plática, y tal como había supuesto el día anterior, una vez que llegaron a su destino, sus miradas atónitas se perdían ante el espectáculo ridículo, un par de enfermeras, vestidas de color rosa, sonriendo como máquinas les entregaban un par de paquetes

-Por favor pónganse sus uniformes, nos gustan los uniformes-Dijo una de ellas sonriendo casi como robot

-Perdone… realmente el rosa no es-Yaten fue interrumpido por la enfermera autómata

-Sus uniformes, nos gustan los uniformes-Dijo la otra robot

-En verdad esto es un poco extraño…podrían explicarnos antes de…-Mina tampoco pudo terminar su frase

-Nos gustan los uniformes-La enfermera prácticamente le restregaba la bata color rosado a la chica

Y ahí estaban vestidos ridículamente, con unas batas rosas que tenían grabado con corazones bordados "melocotón", sintiendo que si alguien conocido los veía, morirían de la vergüenza

-Eso… fue aterrador… -Murmuro el ojiverde mientras abría la puerta donde correspondía la platica

-BIENVENIDOS A LA SECCIÓN MELOCOTON, NOS GUSTAN LOS UNIFORMES-Les saludaron y asustaron varias parejas vestidas con la misma ropa

-Venimos en paz-Respondió Mina levantando la mano y haciendo la seña con la que supuestamente se saluda a los extraterrestres

-¿Qué haces?-Cuestiono Yaten un poco desconcertado

-Trato de establecer contacto… no los mires a los ojos podrían hipnotizarte-Bromeo la rubia y ambos rieron, caminaron hasta que encontraron un par de asientos libres y esperaron, para su sorpresa el médico que los atendió la primera vez entro junto con la doctora que provocó el desmayó de la chica

-Sean todos bienvenidos melocotones, esta será nuestra primera plática de paternidad in vitro, y no olviden NOS GUSTAN LOS UNIFORMES-Mina y Yaten sintieron escalofríos con esa última frase, se miraron y articularon la misma frase en un tono bajo

-Odiamos los uniformes-Susurraron y suspiraron con resignación… sí… la paternidad era aterradora, gemelos era algo mucho más aterrador… pero ser melocotones era mucho más que todo ello junto

-Hoy hablaremos, sobre la concepción y el bello paso de ser padres, pero antes escuchemos una linda canción-La doctora encendió la radio "papá melocotón, mamá melocotón… nos gustan los uniformes"… ambos chicos confirmaron que había seres más locos que ellos dos, y que el lavado cerebral podía provenir de esa canción.

Bueno cortito XD que puedo decir trato de recordar mas o menos como estaban los capis antes de borrar el fic… lo cual me cuesta mucho trabajo, y actualizare lo más que pueda perdón por la ausencia!


	5. ¡Papá queremos una dona!

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia de Sailor Moon no son míos, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi esto es con fines de entretenimiento y ocio sin la esperanza de lucrar u obtener algún beneficio… bueno me conformo con reviews

"¿_De dónde he venido?_

_¿De dónde me tomaste?_

_Esto preguntó el bebé a la madre._

_Ella respondió, un poco llorando, un poco riendo,_

_Y apretando a su hijo contra el pecho:_

_Estabas escondido en mi corazón como un deseo, mi cielo._

_Estabas en mis juegos infantiles de muñecas;_

_Y luego con arcilla modelé la imagen de mi dios cada mañana,_

_Te hice y te deshice en ese momento._

_Estabas en el vientre de nuestra divinidad hogareña,_

_Y al adorarla te adoraba a ti"_

Cap. 5 ¡Papá queremos una dona!

Si, las platicas en la sección de los melocotones eran largas extenuantes aburridas, las juntas empresariales eran un tanto peor… pero estar sentados esperando a que los fotógrafos terminaran la sesión de ese día… era la muerte, habían planeado algo pequeño, algo poco… llamativo solo la familia estaría invitada a la boda y el resultado de tener a Aren Kou de padre era que invitaba a toda la gente… y no era broma todos estaban ahí

-Esta es una fotografía de mi nieto del lado derecho vista desde el cuadrante inferior… y esta es una fotografía de mi nieto del lado izquierdo vista de perfil… haaa si esta es mi favorita son mis nietos vistos desde…- Y el abuelo orgulloso mostraba fotografías de sus nietos… o de la masa de carne en formación que eran aún

-Señores Kou por favor una fotografía para la revista- Pidió otro reportero y ambos chicos sonrieron maquinalmente

-Te juro que mataré al viejo-Murmuro Yaten ajustando su corbata y la rubia estaba n otro lado, quizás pensando en el momento antes de salir para empezar la ceremonia en la iglesia, estaba muy nerviosa, quien no lo estaría el día de su boda, pero ella lo estaba más por que no era exactamente una boda real, una vez que salió la marcha nupcial anunció que la novia estaba ahí, Yaten parecía estar tranquilo solo sonrió levemente al verla y siguió serio el resto de la ceremonia hasta que…

-Ahora puede besar a la novia-Anunció el sacerdote y ambos sintieron un huelco en el corazón... ¿besar? Yaten trago saliva no besaba una chica desde la graduación universitaria, Mina parpadeo, un beso… un beso que significaba amor pero entre ellos dos un beso no podría ser, el peliplata le señalo con la mirada a su familia a los invitados, a los reporteros, ella tomo aire… total era solo juntar labio con labio y ya, cerró los ojos, pauta para que el chico se inclinará un poco

-Con lo enano que esta… inclinarse está de más-Murmuro Seiya y quien sabe de dónde o como un sirio salió volando desde el altar hasta la cara del pelinegro, Yaten acomodaba su corbata con gesto molesto y la rubia miraba el suelo un poco… ¿Decepcionada?, no, no era eso, era que a plena ceremonia se les ocurrían esas situaciones

-BESALA-Grito el padre del chico casi histérico-¿QUE NO VES QUE ALGUIEN PUEDE ROBARTELA? Y YO QUIERO MAS NIETOS-Otro sirio voló y se impacto en la cara del viejo Kou, el ojiverde tosió y sin saber ni dónde poner las manos atinó a apoyarlas en la cintura aun estrecha de la rubia y acercarse lentamente, cerrar los ojos… por alguna extraña razón el corazón le latía fuertemente, Mina por otro lado sintió algo en el estomago… como una palpitación, su corazón también estaba acelerado, sintió los labios calientes y secos del chico sobre los suyos, no fue desagradable, y luego se sintió ridícula no debía tener esa clase de ideas, el peliplata notó la suavidad y la calidez de los labios de Mina y se avergonzó ya que sabía su boca no era del todo suave no como ese par de pétalos dulcísimos… se pateo mentalmente no debía pensar así, se separaron inmediatamente y se miraron fugazmente sin ninguna sonrisa…

-Tierra llamando a Mina Aino-Le sacudió levemente el chico y la rubia despertó- Houston hicimos contacto-Se burló-La cabeza en la tierra mujer, todo el mundo nos ve-Señalo pausadamente

-Entonces sonríe querido…. Tu cara es de miedo-Se burlo la chica y el ojiverde enarco una ceja

Y así… entre un padre llorón loco y que presumía sobre las 45 fotos de las masas de carne que eran sus nietos, cuñados extravagantes y una madre que casi se atraganta con el caviar termino el show, empezaba otro tipo de espectáculo, la vida de casados… o algo así y los primeros meses fueron algo tranquilos… el tercer mes algo empezó a cambiar

-Um… -Murmuro el platinado al ver que en el armario apenas entraban sus camisas- Mmm- Articulo al ver que en las repisas del baño había toda clase de productos desordenados…- MMMMMMMMMMMM- Alargo al ver que su cómoda cama ortopédica tamaño matrimonial una fila de almohadas separaba el colchón y la rubia estaba perdida en el séptimo sueño, resignado camino cauteloso y se tropezó con las zapatillas de la rubia, no lo soporto mucho-A-I-N-O-Grito casi, despertó a la rubia que le miro irritada- ¿Quieres decirme que está pasando? Se supone que la esposa espera al esposo, respeta el espacio del hombre de la casa y prepara de comer-Sentenció

-Sí eso hace una esposa con su esposo, pero tú y yo somos distintos de todo ello, espacio tienes bastante dividí la cama justo a la mitad, comida dejé servido tu plato, así que deje el complejo machista y no interrumpas mi sueño-Contestó la chica acomodándose nuevamente

-Si con comida te refieres al liquido verde y aquel pedazo de piedra que parecía haber sido carne…-Una almohada se impacto en su rostro, cerró los ojos con fuerza, hizo a un lado los zapatos y se dejo caer en el colchón no tenía tiempo de pelear, tranquilamente dormía, la chica no se movía ni hacía ruido… hasta que dieron las 3 de la mañana

-Yaten… Yaten-Llamaba la muchacha y comprobó que el chico tenía el sueño pesado, luego se levanto y camino a la cocina el objeto deseado debía estar en la panera, pero maravillosamente había desaparecido la última dona de chocolate, tristemente regresó a la habitación y se tropezó con los zapatos casi cayendo en el suelo de no ser porque el platinado se había despertado y logro atraparla

-Regla uno… guarda esos jodidos zapatos antes de que mates a esos niños… ¿quieres fijarte más por donde caminas?-Pregunto y se sentó en la cama

-Lo siento pero…-Antes de continuar decidió cambiar de táctica- Es que… tus hijos quien una dona-Dijo en un suspiro triste, el chico le miró, no caería… no claro que no eran las 3 de la mañana- Mira-Coloco la mano del platinado en su abultado estomago y justo en ese momento uno de ellos pateo, Yaten podría ser lo que fuera, materialista, ególatra superfluo… pero tenía corazón de pollito, así que ahí estaba conduciendo, a una tienda de 24 horas… por una dona… a las 3 de la mañana… en pijama, debía estar loco para tal proeza, pensó que quizás era el único idiota pero no, para su sorpresa había varios como él en la tienda, formados en la pastelería y con cara de sueño y pijamas… oh si las mujeres eran el problema, al verlo entrar varios le sonrieron en señal de apoyo moral, en lo que llegaba al mostrador, el joven padre primerizo espero hasta que llegara su turno

-Una dona-Gruño casi entre el frío del local y la hora estaba por estallar

-Tenemos la promoción en la compra de un café la dona va gratis-Ofreció la empleada

-Solo la dona-Pidió al borde del colapso nervioso el platinado

-También tenemos la promoción dos por uno puede llevar la dona y otra pieza por solo el precio de uno-Siguió la muchacha sin saber que había un demonio delante de ella

-Escuche bien solo quiero la dona, son casi las 4 de la mañana, tengo una mujer embarazada que sabe dios que me hará si no llevo lo que pide así que solo deme la maldita dona-Exigió furico la chica asustada se agacho, luego con inseguridad se puso de pie

-Ya… no hay… donas-Murmuro y el platinado atino a darse media vuelta y salir refunfuñando cosas que por bien a la salud mental es mejor no mencionar

Casi las 5 de la mañana, 4 filas, 4 empleadas que no sabían sobre la urgencia, y por fin llevaba la dona, la maldita pieza de pan le costaría no solo ojeras si no también dormirse en la oficina seguramente, llego a casa, abrió la puerta casi azotándola y se quedo de pie con el paquete en mano, Mina estaba dormida en el sofá, claramente incomoda por la mueca en su rostro, tenía el teléfono en los dedos y una agenda que le pertenecía, había marcado a su padre a sus hermanos incluso a su suegra, en la mesa de centro el celular con casi 20 mensajes todos para él preguntando donde estaba, si estaba bien y cosas por el estilo… si, estaba cansado, desvelado y enfadado pero seguía teniendo corazón de pollito, dejo la caja con la dona en la repisa, cargo a la rubia y subió las escaleras, la coloco en la cama y se tiro sin importarle la separación de almohadas quedando casi a su lado, el despertador sonó poco después, se levanto y camino a la ducha pesadamente, bostezaba cuando la chica se despertó y le miró

-Yaten-Llamó y él chico fingiendo enfado le señalo la caja blanca junto a la mesa

-Tu dona-Dijo cortante

-Sí gracias pero…-Siguió la rubia

-Ahora ya no la quieres seguramente-Comento sarcástico

-No es que…-La chica trataba de excusarse

-Si no la quieres no la comas, aunque me hayas hecho conducir por un estúpido antojo por casi toda la ciudad-Atacó el ojiverde

-La comeré- Dijo tomando el paquete y subiendo las escaleras- Por cierto genio hoy es sábado-Recalco la última palabra y Yaten abrió los ojos como platos, miro el calendario, Mina había olvidado darle vuelta a las hojas, el platinado se quito la corbata, se desabotono la camisa y se sentó en el sofá cansado

-Olvide algo más-Mina bajo unos cuantos escalones y Kou le miró esperando burla de su parte-Gracias-Murmuro y se dirigió a dormir

-De nada-Susurro el chico y camino rumbo a las escaleras, una ve enel cuarto se disponía a dormir hasta que…

-Yaten-Llamó Mina

-Mmm-Contesto él

-Tus hijos quieren pastel de fresas-Dijo contenta y el platinado abrió los ojos y bufó… malditos antojos… sus hijos eran muy exigentes… mucho!

_**Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está la actualización, **_**XD **_**para que nadie se haga viejo esperando mas capítulos (no te preocupes más Florence) el capi dedicado a Florence y las chicas del Italian café que no entienden cuando uno solo desea un café si azúcar y tiene 20 minutos para llegar a la universidad -.- **_


	6. La curiosa situación de papá y mamá

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia de Sailor Moon no son míos, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi esto es con fines de entretenimiento y ocio sin la esperanza de lucrar u obtener algún beneficio… bueno me conformo con reviews

"¿_De dónde he venido?_

_¿De dónde me tomaste?_

_Esto preguntó el bebé a la madre._

_Ella respondió, un poco llorando, un poco riendo,_

_Y apretando a su hijo contra el pecho:_

_Estabas escondido en mi corazón como un deseo, mi cielo._

_Estabas en mis juegos infantiles de muñecas;_

_Y luego con arcilla modelé la imagen de mi dios cada mañana,_

_Te hice y te deshice en ese momento._

_Estabas en el vientre de nuestra divinidad hogareña,_

_Y al adorarla te adoraba a ti"_

Cap. 6 La curiosa situación de papá y mamá

Si bien la vida de casado no le era el todo desagradable, los antojos de su "esposa" eran una molestia… pero nada comparado a lo que sentía él en ese momento, desde hacia momentos, en medio de sus cuentas nocturnas solo tenía una cosa en la mente:

_Helado… Mmm hace cuanto que no como helado… no, Yaten Kou eres intolerante a la lactosa, además tiene mucha azúcar… es como nubes de azúcar derritiéndose en la boca… ¡Yaten concéntrate!... facturas del hospital, facturas de las tiendas… facturas del supermercado, rayos esta mujer compra de todo menos helado-_Suspiró, todo llevaba a un solo lugar y no estaba funcionando

-Yaten… estaba pensando quizás deberíamos parar-Murmuro Mina y el platinado le miró

-¿En que sentido?-Pregunto el chico y la rubia se puso de pie

-De este sentido… es decir… quien ha escuchado de este tipo de situaciones-Dijo señalando su estomago un poco abultado

-Mina he conducido por horas por tus estúpidos antojos… no me digas que ese esfuerzo no vale-Dijo sin despegar la vista de sus notas, la peliazul bufó y se sentó

-Si tu sintieras lo que yo no dirías eso-Murmuro enfadada y algo sentimental

-Ho créeme que sería fácil, me aguantaría-Finalizó con sorna

-Hahaha si eso quisiera verlo, en primer lugar eres más delicado que yo no soportarías ni un segundo esta situación-Contestó la chica cambiando de canal y encontró un delicioso documental sobre el embarazo… de papá

_El 99% de los padres primerizos presentan síntomas del embarazo de su pareja… pueden ser nauseas, antojos e incluso hinchazón en los pies por la retención de líquidos…_

-Eso es ridículo, los hombres somos incapaces, es antinatural, deja de ver tonterías-Murmuro dejando sus notas y cruzándose de brazos el platinado

-Genio es un documental, lo que dicen es cierto, es documental es basado en investigaciones completamente científicas-Señaló la chica y Yaten negó

-Pues yo soy padre primerizo y te aseguro que no he sentido nada de eso-Contra ataco

-Tú eres hombre de negocios no un padre primerizo, tienes un largo camino que recorrer si quieres llamarte padre-Mina estaba alterada, desde hacía bastante la idea de fingir ser familia ya no le parecía tan rara pero no debía perder la lucidez

-Bien… pago los gastos, voy a trabajar y sobre todo cumplo tus caprichos dime que otra cosa hace un padre-Pregunto el ojiverde

-Ama a sus hijos-Dijo Mina y un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, Yaten no respondió no porque no lo hiciera… era porque desde el momento que los vio, desde el instante que escucho los latidos él ya quería a esos niños… después de todo eran sus hijos, ciertamente un negocio pero seguían siendo sus hijos ¿no? Y así pasó la noche hasta que… dieron las 3 am, Yaten no conciliaba el sueño, ya no podía resistirlo, era demasiado… demasiado fuerte, hasta que estalló

-Voy por helado-Dijo levantándose y Mina adormilada se incorporó pero el chico ya iba por la salida

-¿Helado?-Murmuro y miro el reloj-¿A las 3 de la mañana?- Preguntó en voz alta y se puso de pie, tomo su bata de noche y se envolvió, al asomarse por la ventana vio el auto salir lentamente del garaje y perderse en la calle- Y dice que lo aguantaría… ustedes cómo ven a su…-Mina se detuvo froto su estomago con suavidad- a Yaten-Finalizó

El susodicho conducía solo por una razón… helado, pero no cualquier helado, un sabor especifico de una marca especial, mientras llegaba a la tienda la saliva se le volvía casi agua, se impacientaba, nunca antes se le había antojado… negó fuertemente no era un antojo, era solo un… un… quizás solo necesitaba comer helado y su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos, mientras esperaba que el semáforo cambiará de color observó su mano, el anillo de oro que estaba en su dedo ya se sentía casi natural, se preguntó si era posible que esa mujer usará el anillo, nunca se había fijado, encogió los hombros estaba cerca de cumplir su antojo… es decir su necesidad fisiológica

Cuando regreso a la casa no espero mucho, abrió el bote de helado, saco una cuchara y al probar el primer bocado suspiro entre aliviado y contento, Mina bajo las escaleras, se sentó a su lado y sonrió burlona

-Hola papá embarazado-Murmuró y el platinado gruño

-No estoy embarazado esa es cosa de mujeres-Contestó mientras disfrutaba el banquete dulce

-Veamos, conducir a las 3 de la mañana por helado de nuez de una marca lujosa que solo venden en una tienda especifica… claro que no papá embarazado, ahora dame de tu antojo- Dijo mientras le arrebataba la cuchara y el chico le miraba molesto

-No estoy embarazado y regresa mi cuchara-Reclamó el platinado

-No dice tu nombre ¿ves? Si digiera propiedad de Yaten la regresaría- Dijo Mina y para molestarlo aún más tomó el bote de helado llevándoselo lejos de él atónito Kou

-¡HEY! Es mío exijo que lo regreses-Demando el ojiverde

-Mmm no, solo es helado Yaten… solo es helado-Se burlaba al ver la cara de niño encaprichado del peliplata

-Te doy 3 para que regreses mí helado Mina…-Amenazó levantando el dedo índice, la rubia sonrió

-Mmm esto… está muy bueno-La rubia deslizaba la cuchara por sus labios- Mmm que delicia- Seguía provocando al muchacho que se abalanzo para arrebatarle el helado pero la chica lo esquivo, suspiró molesto… quería su helado de regreso, solo había ¡probado un poco! Entonces la idea más macabra llegó a su mente, sonrió confiado

-Está bien… quédatelo- Dijo cruzándose de brazos y la rubia le miro, estaba muy serio… o contento

-No hace falta que cedas guapo de todas formas no iba a devolvértelo- Se burló la rubia y tomo algo de el helado

- Pero ya que yo fui por él… merezco algo a cambió- Murmuro mientras le sonreía algo coqueto y la sonrisa de Mina se borró mientras el ojiverde se le acercaba lentamente- Si no puedo comer tranquilamente pues… deberás compensar la falta de cariño ¿No crees?- Pregunto mientras la acorralaba contra la pared y la chica abría los labios sin articular nada- Quizás debería comerlo… de tu boca- Murmuro insinuante cerca del oído de la rubia que sin decir nada solo tomó aire, el estaba muy cerca, sentía su calor y su aroma era percibido con mucha fuerza además de su aliento en su mejilla… cuando se percató el chico le arrebataba el helado y la cuchara- Es broma… tonta- Dijo burlón y se fue con el bote en la mano, Mina sonrojada sonrió con nervios, luego se enfureció

-Eres un idiota- Dijo y subió las escaleras corriendo, el platinado miro la huída de la chica y parpadeo, le había llamado idiota, nadie lo llamaba así desde la secundaria… nadie.

Esa madrugada fue, lenta y en verdad tormentosa, primero antojos, luego juegos y por ultimo insultos, Yaten definitivamente se sentía entre nubes… de tormenta, Mina no le dirigía ni la mirada desde ese día y se acercaba una de esas fastidiosas fiestas en las que debía presentarse con su esposa… mejor dicho con Mina Aino, una fiesta importante con empresarios muy convenientes en la que se esperaba demostrar el estatus de su familia y en ella iba incluida su nueva adquisición, el recorrido en auto fue silencioso, aburrido e incomodo, cuando llegaron a la fiesta el platinado tosió

-Recuerda… debe parecer- Yaten busco la palabra adecuada para completar tu frase, pero no encontraba que decir con la cara seria de Mina sin mirarle ni un segundo

-Mi esposo es un genio de las finanzas y un excelente padre… es tan lindo atento y amable sobre todo confiable no podría haber encontrado mejor partido- Dijo Mina con naturalidad y mostrando una sonrisa dulce que removió enseguida y abrió la puerta del coche-Soy actriz, genio-Dijo y salió del flamante auto sin decir nada más, el ojiverde impactado aterrizo a la realidad, por un momento esas palabras le había pegado en el corazón

-Buenas tardes señor Kou- Saludo Mina al padre del peliplata

-Por favor llámame papá nada de formalidades- Pidió el viejo y luego toco su estomago- Como están mis pequeños nietecitos, los tesoros de la familia, los pequeñitos de mi pequeño-Decía con voz tonta como la que hacemos todos delante de un infante

-En verdad es pequeño, Hola Mina ¿Qué tal los hijos del anticristo?-Preguntaba saludaba y se burlaba Seiya

-Que gracia me provocan los dos, papá deja de molestar a Mina y Seiya deja de ser Seiya-Comentó molesto el chico- Hay inversionistas que saludar, andando… Mina- Llamó y la chica caminó sin sonreírle y evitando cualquier contacto visual

-Ho, señor Kou, que gran sorpresa, supe lo de su matrimonio y claro lo de su hermosa esposa y su embarazo, muchas felicidades-Llamó un hombre mayor mientras palmeaba la espalda del platinado que fingía la mejor sonrisa

-Muchas gracias, me siento bastante contento igual que mi esposa, ya sabe dando frutos desde el comienzo… al igual que las inversiones de este mes…- Continuo, así 2 interminables horas transcurrieron, Mina no lo soportaba más, todo se encontraba repleto de gente hipócrita sumida en el mundo de las apariencias, detestaba esos eventos

-Querido… iré un momento afuera… necesito un poco de aire, con permiso-Dijo y soltó el brazo del muchacho que le miro partir

- De verdad es una mujer muy hermosa Yaten, sin ofender, si fuera 20 años más joven no dudaría en conquistarla… sabes cuando tenía tu edad mi esposa Esmeralda… bueno ella aún no nacía pero en el fondo yo sabía que un día la encontraría…- Comenzó a relatar el hombre desviando por completo la conversación, mientras que Yaten enfocaba la vista en un hombre, joven que salía asomándose en dirección de donde había ido Mina, la chica por su parte se sentó en una de las bancas fuera del lugar, descansando, su estomagó aun no era lo suficientemente grande como para ser notado pero empezaba ya a crecer poco a poco, los pequeños iban reclamando su espacio dentro de su cuerpo

-¿Te habían dicho antes lo hermosa y sexy que te ves?- Pregunto alguien y Mina enfadada levanto la vista solo para quedarse en ceros

-Ace…-Susurró- ¿Qué… que estás haciendo en este lugar?- Cuestiono tapándose el escote con suavidad

-¿Así saludas a tus viejos amigos Mina?- Pregunto sonriendo mientras se sentaba a su lado

-¿Amigos? Creo que ese día Ace dejamos de ser "amigos"- Contestó irritada la rubia- No contestaste- Puntualizó

-Sabes que soy patrocinador de varias compañías publicitarias, aparte de dedicarme al trabajo artístico- Acomodó su cabellera como todo Adonis- Pero tu linda wow, debo decir que el matrimonio te hace más… deseable, me hace recordar esos viejos tiempos en París… tu y yo y ese pequeño apartamento ¿recuerdas?- Pregunto insinuante y la rubia se puso de pie

-¿El mismo que yo pagaba y en el que te descubrí con las 5 modelos alemanas? Claro que lo recuerdo, con tu permiso, me retiro mi esposo esta esperándome- Mina camino hasta que el tipo la tomo del brazo

-No tan rápido linda… ¿por lo menos un beso de despedida no le das a tu antiguo prometido?- Pregunto mientras la colocaba contra el gran sendero de arbustos que fungían de pared

-Hola genio, estoy casada embarazada y furiosa lo que ganaras es que grite- Amenazó Mina

-Si gritas esto sería un gran escándalo no creo que a tu maridito le dé gusto vernos así y claro su nombre quedaría manchado, no es para menos siendo Yaten Kou… y en cuanto a tu situación, siempre ha sido mi fantasía una mujer casada… lo de embarazada no impide nada ¿sabes?- Pregunto mientras se acercaba a la ojiazul que tragaba saliva pesadamente, fue en ese momento que sintió una especie de ráfaga de aire y el peso de Ace sobre sus muñecas desapareció

-¿Te molesta si interrumpo?- Pregunto una voz familiar para Mina que miro a Ace en el suelo levantándose mientras que el infortunado chico miraba a Yaten que enfadado le veía- No sé quien creas que soy, pero el único escándalo aquí será el tuyo pidiendo ayuda… Kaito Ace- Yaten estaba furioso, algo le decía que debía salir, excusándose por uso momentos había decidido buscar a la rubia que tardaba demasiado, y cuando escucho voces por el corredor fue hasta ese lugar para ver la escena más desagradable, ese tipo, ese tipo atreviéndose a forzar a su esposa… simplemente intolerable

-Pero si es el niño bonito de la familia Kou… perdona pero realmente me molesta tu presencia, Mina y yo somos muy unidos, teníamos una charla sobre nuestro pasado juntos-Sí su plan era hacer enojar a Yaten… lo había logrado, el chico no espero mas palabras golpeo directamente en la mejilla al ojiazul que terminó nuevamente en el suelo

-Tu pasado me es insignificante, en el presente Mina es mi esposa y no voy a dejar que tu pongas ni una sola mano encima de mi mujer… para el futuro recuérdalo-Sentenció y tomo del brazo a la impresionada rubia, justo cuando iba a decir algo, Yaten habló

-No vuelvas a salir sola lejos de donde pueda verte ¿entiendes?- Pregunto sin mirarla, aun estaba enfadado y no sabía exactamente porque pero algo tenía que ver con el ardor en el pecho y la boca del estomago que le provocó tal escena

-Está bien…-Contestó la rubia y entraron al salón, Mina se quedo con la prima política de Yaten una simpática rubia que llevaba una hermosa bebé en brazos mientras Yaten y sus hermanos saludaban otro grupo de inversionistas

-Debe ser pesado- Murmuro mientras tomaba una galleta

-Lo es… Darién no llega a dormir a veces, pero claro nada comparado contigo Mina ¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto y la ojiazul bufó

-Cansada… irritada y claro no estoy acostumbrada a estar quieta- Murmuro y Serena asentía entendiendo la situación

-¿Asustada?- Pregunto y Mina sonrió levemente

-Antes… sí… pero sé que lo que sea que pase… él no es tan fácil de vencer- Señaló al platinado que le miro de reojo levemente, la cuidaba de lejos y claro veía las miradas masculinas puestas en su esposa… se pateo mentalmente ¿desde cuando Mina era su esposa? No debía perder suelo, era un contrato, simplemente un contrato, asi pasaron dos amenas horas pero claro era el ojo antes de la tormenta

-¿Es mi idea hip… o este jugo es algo fuerte hip?- Pregunto Mina que ya se encontraba con las mejillas arreboladas y un pequeño hipo, Serena en igual estado bebió un sorbo más

-Quizás… me equivoque de refresco… recuerrrdo que Darrien me dijo… esspera no recuerdo jejejejeje- Y sí… no bebían jugo de cereza… era Jerez y para Serena que llevaba 5 vasos empezaba a ser notorio, Mina llevaba 4 y medio y no era nada bueno

-Hay no hip… no debí beber esto Hip- Cubrió sus labios levemente, Yaten que la miraba de lejos pensó lo peor, Mina quería vomitar… no delante de todos

-Con permiso… iré a ver como se encuentra mi esposa- Pidió amablemente y camino lo más rápido que pudo, cuando llego a la mesa vio que ambas rubias reían alegremente- ¿Estás bien Mina no quieres ir a…?- Ni terminar la frase pudo cuando la rubia contenta se puso de pie y le beso… y no fue un beso cualquiera fue un beso con el que todos los invitados suspiraron, Yaten en un inicio no supo ni por qué… pero después saboreo el dulce vino y se enojo, separo suavemente sus labios y sonriendo suspiro irritado- Se supone que estas en un estado donde el alcohol está más que prohibido… ¿Podrías decirme que haces bebiendo esto?- Pregunto sin levantar la voz

-¡Sssere se equivoco de jugo Jajajaja!- Fue la respuesta de la rubia y la otra ojiazul rió igualmente

-Lo sssiento Yaten… pero… te fue bien Jajajaja- Comento la chica, Darien se acerco tomo a su hija en brazos y ayudo a su esposa a ponerse de pie discretamente

-Kou…- Saludo con seriedad luego miro a su esposa y sin enfadarse acaricio su cabello- Amor, vamos creo que es hora de regresar a casa- Beso su frente con dulzura y se retiro, por su parte Yaten sostenía a Mina en un ligero abrazo

-Quiero bailar…- Murmuro la chica señalando la pista

-Yo… no bailo… en público… ni en privado- Yaten enarcó una ceja mientras daba la negativa… luego medito unos segundos, debía aprovechar que Mina no rehuía de él y parecer más… amorosos- Esta bien ayudara a bajar tu… tu estado- Dijo y camino con la bella chica que mostro su aún despampanante figura al despojarse del saco, la música lenta inundo la sala, y fue sorpresa de todos verlos bailar, Yaten Kou mostrando su lado humano quien diría

_El vino es mejor en tu boca_

_te amo es más tierno en tu voz_

_la noche en tu cuerpo es mas corta_

_me estoy enfermando de amor_.

-Mmm huelesss bien- Susurró Mina y el peliplata medio sonrió

-Extraño, casi siempre reclamas de mi loción- Comentó mientras se movían de un lado a otro

-Usssas demassiada- Puntualizo y el chico suspiro resignado, jamás conversarían sin pelear

_quisiera caminar tu pelo_

_quisiera hacer noche en tu piel_

_pensar que fue todo un sueño después descubrirte otra vez_

-¿te sientes mejor?-Pregunto el chico y ella le miró

-Yo no tengo nada… pero tu ssi… essstas rojo-Se burlo levemente y él torció el gesto

-Y tu ebria- Atacó y ella enarcó una ceja

-Di que no te gussta que essste asssi- Terminó la miní discusión la chica con esa frase

_y amarte como yo lo haría_

_como un hombre a una mujer_

_tenerte como cosa mía_

_y no podérmelo creer_

_tan mía, mía, mía, mía_

_que eres parte de mi piel_

_conocerte fue mi suerte_

_amarte es un placer_

_mujer._

-Y… que quería el chico de hace unos momentos?- Pregunto Yaten sin saber realmente que debería decir

-Ahh ¿ A mi?- Contesto la chica con inocencia

-No me es gracioso Mina- Gruño el ojiverde mirando fugazmente al susodicho que parecía enfadado y eso si le agrado

-Aunque para ti no ssea mass que el contenedor de tu contrrato… ssoy una mujer bella-Aunque Mina estaba ebria realmente no lo parecía tanto

-Sí, lo sé, no soy ciego-Contestó calmadamente el chico

_Quisiera beber de tu pecho_

_la miel del amanecer_

_mis dedos buscando senderos_

_llegar al fin de tu ser_

_bailar el vals de las olas_

_cuerpo a cuerpo tu y yo_

_fundirme contigo en la sombra_

_y hacerte un poema de amor_

-Realmente no había bailado desde que cumplí los 18… así que este debe ser un honor para ti- Yaten seguía la platica

-Ho… y en essse entoncsses bailaban valss o a la luzz de la luna como rito?- Se burlo la chica nuevamente

-No sé, dimelo tú- Atacó el chico y rió bajo por que no terminaban jamás de discutir

_Y amarte como yo lo haría_

_como un hombre a una mujer_

_tenerte como cosa mía_

_y no podérmelo creer_

_tan mía, mía, mía, mía_

_que eres parte de mi piel_

_conocerte fue mi suerte_

_amarte es un placer, mujer_.

La pieza acabó y Mina beso nuevamente al platinado sin que este objetara nada, quizás parte de su intención era hacer que todos vieran que esa mujer tenía esposo, que estaban "felizmente enamorados" y que cualquier tipo alejara sus pretenciosas manos de la rubia… o quizás el también estaba ebrio sin darse cuenta

- Tu yo saldremos a caminar… un poco- Dijo sin más el peliplata

- Okeeey amooor- Contestó la rubia y Yaten se sonrojo, tosió y camino al jardín con Mina sujetándose a su brazo, una vez que se alejaron decidió expresar su enojo

-De todas las tonterías de las que es capaz Serena se le ocurre embriagarse y de paso ¡embriagar a una mujer embarazada!- Grito mientras caminaban por el laberinto de arbustos

-No estoy ebria... ¡Tú sí!- Olfateo al chico- Hueles a alcohol- Acusó divertida

-¡Te vuelves más loca ebria mujer! ¡Tú eres la que huele así!- Contesto molesto el platinado

-¿Cómo puedes decir essso?- Lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos – No nos toquess- Demando y se soltó del chico

-Ahhh dios mío- Tomo el brazo de la chica- Te caerás si te suelto- Dijo y se sentó en una pequeña banca, la chica hizo lo mismo y se acurruco en el pecho del muchacho que sonrojado miro el cielo mala idea porque después la chica beso suavemente su cuello- N-no hagas eso… -Pidió y ella rió bajito

-¿Hacsser qué?- Preguntó burlona

-Eso… eso que estás haciendo no te hagas la loca conmigo Mina- Regañó mientras trataba de ignorar la cálida mano de la chica acariciando su pecho

- No hago nada malo ¡esstamoss casssadoss!- Contestó la chica algo mareada

-Estas ebria-Puntualizó el platinado tratando de ser objetivo

-¡No estoy Sssi essstuviera no haría esto!-Y para demostrar lo que decía beso de nuevo al chico fuertemente, sus labios se vieron presos entre los de la chica, sus manos su cuerpo tomó control y correspondió el ardiente beso, pronto nada tenía sentido, sus manos se perdían en la cabellera de oro, sus sentidos estaban afinados solo para ella…Mina reacciono a mitad del beso cuando sintió una caricia encima de su ropa en su escote, reacciono gimiendo bajo… el alcohol empezaba a despejarse entre besos y caricias que cada vez se volvían más intimas, pero tampoco se detenía… ni pedía que el chico lo hiciera…

-E-espera… esto… -Yaten murmuro mientras su respiración agitada rozaba el cuello de la rubia

-Seamos honestos… no quieres hacerme esperar- Murmuro la chica tocando el abultado paquetito que no tenía nada de pequeño entre las piernas del muchacho, fue suficiente para que el chico no pensara mas en nada, al diablo la fiesta y el contrato, no podía pensar claramente en nada, absolutamente, no mientras tuviera el cuerpo perfecto de esa mujer, el aroma, la cabellera dorada rozando su mejilla… Mina había pensado que el chico la detendría, que ella se detendría, el alcohol había casi desaparecido, no era tan inconsciente, se sorprendió cuando el platinado descaradamente la coloco encima de el y subió su vestido, bajo sus bragas, y el miembro tibio y húmedo se abrió paso en su cuerpo, todo era… era perfecto dentro de la imperfección de la situación… una cosa supieron ese día… echaban chispas y no era porque pelearan cada momento… se deseaban eso era un hecho, pero había algo más…algo que no sabían si aceptar o no, cada roce cada beso se grababa en el alma de ambos, la rubia se estremeció y para evitar hacer ruido de más Yaten la beso, el gemido ahogado de ambos entre el beso fue casi armonioso, agitada Mina se dejo caer en los brazos del chico

-Ya no estás ebria… -Murmuro el agitado platinado temblando mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de la rubia

-No…- Contesto la chica mientras tomaba aire después lentamente se retiro de los brazos del ojiverde que la dejo ir cansado, acomodó su ropa y su cabello, el chico hizo lo mismo con su vestimenta, Mina se sentó a su lado. Sin decir nada ambos se miraron luego rieron… que curiosa situación… luego sin comentar nada el platinado abrazo por los hombros a la chica que se recargo en su hombro, ninguno quiso arruinar el momento solo mirar el cielo estrellado y preguntarse… como habían llegado a tal momento y que harían después de eso, en verdad que curiosa situación

**Hii hiii XD para empezar soy chica por aquello de las confusiones, para aclarar… pues esta es la miel antes del ajenjo… /: a Yaten le tocará sufrir y feo u.u no se vayan a desesperar (: La historia tiene final feliz y será cortita, como de 10 capis ^^, también no quise ser muy explícita con lo que paso entre ellos sé que hay niñas leyendo… e.e lo cual me preocupa porque no me gustaría que sus mamis y papis se enojaran con una servidora por escribir tales cosas, sí hubo gracia supongo y… de todo XD capitulo algo larguito creo… recuerden comentar y por su apoyo… ¡adelanto del sig capi!**

_-Desde un principio no hiba a ser bueno todo esto…_

_-Eso lo dices por que estas enojada… por algo que no hice! _

_-¡Largate!_

_-No me iré… son mis hijos también, ellos son parte de mí, no puedes pedirme eso_

_-¡YA NO HAY UN ELLOS YA NO ESTAN, SE ENCUENTRAN EN UNA BOLSA DE BASURA FUERA DE ESTE HOSPITAL COMO MIS SUEÑOS, AHORA VETE!_


	7. La caída de mamá

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia de Sailor Moon no son míos, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi esto es con fines de entretenimiento y ocio sin la esperanza de lucrar u obtener algún beneficio… bueno me conformo con reviews

"¿_De dónde he venido?_

_¿De dónde me tomaste?_

_Esto preguntó el bebé a la madre._

_Ella respondió, un poco llorando, un poco riendo,_

_Y apretando a su hijo contra el pecho:_

_Estabas escondido en mi corazón como un deseo, mi cielo._

_Estabas en mis juegos infantiles de muñecas;_

_Y luego con arcilla modelé la imagen de mi dios cada mañana,_

_Te hice y te deshice en ese momento._

_Estabas en el vientre de nuestra divinidad hogareña,_

_Y al adorarla te adoraba a ti"_

Cap. 7 La caída de mamá

No habían dicho mucho desde aquél momento en el que todo cambió, no había frase alguna sobre el tema aunque acciones si había, Yaten se ajustaba la corbata mientras veía por el espejo que Mina bajaba las escaleras, luego el desayuno en silencio

-Yo lo hago- Murmuro el platinado cuando la chica se disponía a recoger los trastes de la mesa

- No pasa nada, además se te hace tarde-Señaló la rubia mientras caminaba rumbo a la cocina con los pocos utensilios del desayuno, acompañó a su "esposo" hasta la puerta

-Regreso en la noche… cuídate-Se despidió el chico y sin saber que hacer beso la mejilla de la rubia, la puerta se cerró y Mina miró solitaria el suelo

-¿Cuándo fue… que llegamos a esto?... –Se pregunto en voz alta, luego sonrió y continuo con las labores domésticas, por su lado Yaten en la oficina no prestaba mucha atención a nada, solo miraba de vez en vez el reloj

-Señor Kou- Llamó su secretaria enfundada en un micro vestido a la que ni siquiera miró- Su padre pidió que le informara que la junta del día de hoy será una hora más tarde- Sonrió al notar que el joven la miró unos segundos

-Gracias, puedes retirarte- Susurró el peliplata y miro nuevamente a la nada, cuando la asistente salió recordó que debía revisar las nóminas por cualquier fe de erratas pero cuando busco el folder donde deberían estar no lo encontró, entonces recordó que lo había dejado la noche anterior fuera del portafolios en la repisa, se pego en la frente sonoramente, solo había una solución, tomo su teléfono y marco rápidamente a la única que estaba en su casa

-¿Diga?-Contestó la dulce voz de Mina y el chico por unos momentos se quedo en silencio sonriendo levemente- ¿Hola?-Repitió la chica- ¿Yaten eres tu?- cuestiono y el recién nombrado despertó

-Sí… soy yo, perdona que te pida esto pero… olvide unos documentos importantes, aunque no tengo la más remota idea de dónde los ves ahí de casualidad?

-Sí aquí los veo… ¿Quieres que los lleve?- Pregunto amable la rubia y Yaten sonrió levemente

-La idea de que entres en el auto y que vengas me es parecida a un dejavu… solo ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo?- Pidió y pregunto de una forma dulce casi sobre protectora, Mina rió bajito por el otro lado del teléfono, colgó, fue al garaje saco el coche que había comprado el peliplata en caso de emergencia y se dirigió a verlo… es decir es entregar el folder, por su parte Yaten veía nuevamente a la nada

-Señor Kou-Llamó la secretaria y el chico despertó- Tiene una visita… la señorita Kakyuu ha venido y desea conversar con usted-Anunció la joven mujer y el platinado sonrió, no la veía desde que su querida prima se fue de la mansión y de la casa cuando él apenas era un adolescente, Kakyuu Kou era su adorada prima por la que daba la vida… bueno quizás no tanto así pero si le era importante su bienestar

-Gracias… hágala pasar por favor-Pidió y se levanto dejando su saco gris en el respaldo de la silla

Mientras tanto Mina llegaba al enorme edificio de empresas Kinmoku, nerviosa entro al lugar captando las miradas inmediatamente

-Buenas tardes señora Kou… ¿busca al señor?-Pregunto amablemente la secretaria del muchacho que le miraba impresionada

-Si… me… ¿me indicaría por favor donde se encuentra?-Pidió la rubia titubeando, bien pudiera pedirle que le diera los documentos pero algo en ella le pedía verlo… la sonriente secretaria le guio hasta la oficina, Mina trago saliva, empujo un poco la puerta y quedo en blanco, Yaten abrazaba a una escultural pelirroja

-Es extraño que vengas a verme a la oficina… después de lo que sucedió ese día pensé que no te vería más por estos rumbos-Murmuro el ojiverde y la chica rió bajito

-¿Por qué no he de venir a ver a la persona más especial para mí?-Sonrió y acarició la mejilla del joven

-Te extrañe…-Dijo él con una dulzura que jamás le había mostrado a la rubia que los veía en silencio sintiéndose minúscula… como si desapareciera

-Yo a ti… por eso quise verte, porque no podía perdonarme haberme ido de esa forma y dejarte solo… lo siento mucho-Se disculpo y beso la mejilla del chico

-No debes disculparte… entiendo que en ese entonces no estabas lista para algo… como lo que todos querían-Tomó el rostro de la pelirroja entre sus manos y beso su frente

-Supe que estas casado… felicidades- Dijo la pelirroja pasando las manos por el cuello del muchacho que dejo de sonreír

-No… no es nada… solo ya sabes… uno se cansa de estar solo… para serte sincero no es que fuera parte de mi plan casarme ahorita… pero la situación se presento y aquí estoy- Lo decía en broma pero para cierta rubia las palabras no le parecían nada graciosas, Mina no lo soporto por alguna razón se sentía triste… ¿Alguna razón? No era así ella sabía por qué y se sintió tonta por esperar que el chico sintiera lo mismo, él amaba a esa pelirroja, se le notaba en la voz en la mirada y en la dulzura con que la trataba, fue entonces cuando por obras del destino, al darse media vuelta e impartir la huida, Yaten la vio de espaldas caminando fuera del lugar, soltó a Kakyuu y empujo la puerta

-Mina-Llamó a la joven que se dio media vuelta y con total enfado arrojo el folder negro al suelo, el platinado confuso se acerco a recogerlo

-Para la próxima vez dile a esa mujer que te traiga tus cosas-Dijo enfadada presionando con el dedo índice el pecho del muchacho

-Oh por favor no puedes pensar… que… en todo caso ¿que hacías espiando la puerta de mi oficina? -Yaten atacó sarcástico sin saber que las consecuencias de ese día retumbarían en su mente por un buen tiempo, Mina se dio la vuelta y con algunas lagrimas en los ojos le propino tal bofetada que todos los empleados se quedaron atónitos, incluida la prima del Kou que veía impactada la escena

-No quiero volver a verte en mi vida- Sabía que era lo mejor- ¿Me escuchas?… nunca más- Señalo y corrió al elevador que para su mala suerte no abría y viendo esto antes de que el chico reaccionara decidió usar las escaleras, como era de esperarse Yaten inmediatamente la siguió exaltado

-¿ME PUEDES DECIR QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE?-Grito mientras la perseguía

-NADA SOLO DEJAME TRANQUILA Y NO TE ACERQUES MAS-Exigió la rubia dándose vuelta y encarándolo

-No seas ridícula… ella es…-Trato de explicar el chico mientras la detenía tomándola del brazo pero Mina no estaba dispuesta a escucharlo

-Se acabo no me interesa quien sea ESTA RIDICULA SITUACIÓN SE ACABO YATEN KOU-Grito nuevamente y trato de zafarse, viendo que el muchacho no la soltaba, se jalo con más fuerza de la necesaria, Yaten presiono el brazo de la rubia y enfadado la soltó… todo sucedió en cámara lenta… la rubia cayendo de espaldas… su esposa cayendo por las escaleras junto con sus hijos, el golpe sonoro y frio el grito ahogado de dolor todo delante de sus ojos, corrió inmediatamente hasta donde se encontraba Mina que intento incorporarse, entonces el platinado ofreció su mano

-Lo siento… yo no… oh.. dios mío-Murmuro el platinado cuando la chica levantaba las pegajosas manos del suelo… mojadas por un liquido rojo… sangre… mucha sangre

-¿Qué… qué has hecho Yaten?- Pregunto entrando en pánico al sentir que sus pequeños que hacia pronto estaban inquietos ahora no se movían ni un centímetro-¿´QUE HICISTE?-reitero gritando- El chico no respondió nada solo se quedo quieto horrorizado sin saber que hacer, por los gritos tanto la secretaria como la prima bajaron inmediatamente y vieron aquella escena, la joven encargada se cubrió los labios llena de espanto y la pelirroja bajo hasta donde estaba la joven sosteniendo la cabeza de la pálida chica

-Yaten llama una ambulancia- Ordeno Kakyuu y el chico sin poder moverse aún reacciono- UNA AMBULANCIA YATEN-Reitero la pelirroja y el platinado saco el móvil inmediatamente

-Todo estará bien… tranquila-Calmaba la señorita Kou a Mina que pronto se sentía sin fuerzas…

La luz blanca la despertó, frente a sus ojos Amy la miraba preocupada, igual que su padrastro

-¿Qué… que paso…?-Pregunto y luego se incorporo de inmediato- Mis hijos… Amy están… ellos-Murmuraba sin sentido casi y luego se mareo

-Tranquila… hicimos todo lo que pudimos… el golpe desprendió parte de la placenta y fue lo que provoco la sangre, fue un movimiento muy violento- Explicaba Hishida- Pero los tres están fuera de peligro… fue Amy quien recomendó no operar y tenía toda la razón- Sonrió el hombre y Mina suspiro aliviada

-Y allá afuera esta el hombre más preocupado del mundo dando su vuelta número 567… -Señaló Amy a Yaten, la rubia bajo la mirada

-Claro casi se queda sin herencia-Susurró y Amy no notó esas palabras de su hermana

-¿Le digo que pase? Sé que están en conflicto, me explico lo que pudo antes de que entraras a urgencias-Dijo Amy muy tranquila

-Si… pero debo pedirles un favor a ti y a usted doctor…-Murmuro Mina, Yaten veía desde fuera que Mina bajaba la mirada, Amy angustiada se colocaba una mano en el rostro, Hishida apoyaba una mano en el hombro de la rubia y luego asentía

-Mina… pero ¿Por qué?-Pregunto la peliazul y la rubia llorando sonrió levemente

- Porque… por que no es justo ni para él ni para mí, nos dimos cuenta hace poco que lo único que nos une son estos bebes… ¿Crees que es justo para ellos si se dan cuenta más grandes que sus papás se dejaron de querer mucho antes que ellos nacieran Amy?- Pregunto y la peliazul suspiro

-Yo no diré nada… pero estoy en desacuerdo con esta decisión Mina… también son sus hijos- Finalizó y salió enfadada con su hermana con ella misma y con el platinado a quien miró fríamente

-Puedes pasar-Dijo y se retiro sin decir más nada, el padrastro de la rubia salió palmeo el hombro de Yaten y murmuro muy bajo con suma seriedad

-Hay momentos en la vida… en las que sientes que nada vale la pena, pasa justo después de perder lo que si vale- se fue, el extrañado chico entro a la habitación de la chica

-Era mi prima-Fue su saludo y la rubia sin mirarlo asintió- Venía de visita y…-Fue interrumpido por la rubia que se giro para no verle

-Ya te había dicho… se acabo- Comento bajito la ojiazul

-¿Qué quieres decir con… eso?-Pregunto Yaten sintiendo que en lo profundo de su alma algo se desprendía y le causaba un dolor agudo en el pecho

-Quiero decir que ya todo terminó y quiero que te vayas-Pidió sin levantar la voz mientras gruesas lagrimas surcaban su rostro, lloraba en silencio

-Dime que es lo que terminó-Demando el platinado apretando los puños que guardaba dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón

-Desde un principio no iba a ser bueno todo esto… casarnos y los hijos-Explicó la rubia sin mirarle ni un segundo

-Eso lo dices por que estas enojada… ¡Has hecho un drama por algo que no hice!, ya dije que ella era…-Intentaba excusare el chico

-¡Lárgate!-Grito encarándolo enfadada triste y desesperada, no quería saber más no quería que el chico hablara y terminarán yendo juntos a casa… para luego descontrolarse y hacer el amor en cualquier sitio

-No me iré… son mis hijos también, ellos son parte de mí, no puedes pedirme eso-Objeto el platinado acercándose a ella, alargo el brazo para acariciar el rostro de la rubia quien quito la mano del chico de un golpe y se puso de pie

-¡YA NO HAY UN ELLOS YA NO ESTAN, SE ENCUENTRAN EN UNA BOLSA DE BASURA FUERA DE ESTE HOSPITAL ,COMO MIS SUEÑOS COMO TU HERENCIA ¿CONOCES LA PALABRA ABORTO? SI NO BUSCALA EN UN DICCIONARIO, AHORA VETE!-Exigió a gritos y el ojiverde abrió los labios un momento… luego dio media vuelta y se alejo… apretando los dientes, aguantando, llegó a su auto, subió los vidrios, se reclino sobre el asiento y dejo que las lagrimas bajaran desde sus orbes verdes… solo había llorado una vez hace mucho tiempo cuando murió su madre, y aún era un niño cuando la ausencia maternal llegó el día menos esperado, era normal que llorará en esos momentos porque era un niño… pero cuando uno llora siendo adulto las lagrimas son más pesadas, más dolorosas, más fulminantes, estuvo largo tiempo sentado viendo el techo de piel de su auto que se nublaba de agua… agua en sus ojos ¿Qué le dolía más? Él la había soltado… él había matado a sus hijos… ella se iba para siempre y estaría solo, quizás demasiado en aquella enorme casa…había perdido algo importante, nada de dinero… había perdido el par de sonrisas que ansiaba conocer, el aroma femenino en su hogar, lo tenía todo… y ahora no quedaba nada

Paso una semana, Mina no volvió a esa casa, un camión de mudanzas se llevo la ropa zapatos y demás de la chica mientras Yaten los veía, con la camisa blanca arrugada, fuera del pantalón, sin ganas, dejaron las fotos… recuerdos pequeños intangibles ya por el tiempo

_Vendrá el olvido, tus horas se llenarán de amigos nuevos,_

_Despertarás envuelta en el olor de otras mañanas,_

_Alguien dirá tu nombre, diez, cien, mil veces, y será distinto; será determinante_.

Después todo era silencioso, no había cantos dulces, no había risas ni quejas ni pedidos a mitad de la noche… solo quedaba el aroma impregnado en la almohada de la rubia, que desempacaba con cuidado su ropa, y encontraba con sorpresa la camisa azul del chico, la cual tomo entre sus manos y abrazo cerrando con fuerza los ojos que se llenaban de lagrimas

_Las palabras que te dije, las escucharás por fin completas,_

_tu boca encontrará la forma de amoldarse y no extrañar,_

_incluso vestirás lo que era para mi para cualquiera._

_Y sí, vendrán días mejores, sanarás de prisa, y la felicidad te a de alcanzar en cualquier sitio, pero días como los nuestros... ¿Cuándo?_

Pasó otra semana y Mina veía determinante los papeles blancos, firmo, y lentamente dejo el sobre en manos del sonriente hombre que los recibía, mismo que tocaba la puerta del Platinado quien abrió la puerta agitado casi como si hubiera corrido, decepcionado recibió el sobre amarillo y al abrirlo

-Si quiere que firme esto que venga ella-Dijo después arrojo los papeles al viejo y azoto la puerta sentándose detrás sin poder creer que así tan fácil mandara papeles de divorcio

_Te dejé mi fantasma al lado izquierdo del colchón_

_Dos cajones libres en el vestidor_

_Un mensaje mudo en el contestador_

_Y esa foto donde estamos en la playa_

_Cuando finges tu sonrisa enamorada_

_Y esta nota en la libreta donde escribo que me voy_

-¿qué? No absolutamente no, haga que los firme, no sé finja que es un documento de que gano un permio pero yo no iré- Decía la rubia en el teléfono que colgó enfadada, y después se sentó en la cama acariciando su ya grande estomago sin recibir respuesta, sus hijos estaban vivos pero ya no se movían

_Y pensé en dejarte incluso mi guitarra_

_Para que no me gritara_

_Con su llanto que escribiera esta canción_

_Te dejé un pedazo libre de la cama_

_Y el silencio que mataba_

_Cuando hacíamos el amor_

_Te dejé porque escapó por la ventana_

_La esperanza que guardaba_

_Cuando entró por esa puerta otra ilusión_

-Yaten… iremos a tomar unas copas ¿vienes?-Preguntaba Taiki tratando de animar a su hermano que parecía zombi, pálido, ojeroso y sin esbozar siquiera alguna mueca

-No gracias, me voy a casa-Susurró y se fue, fuera su otro hermano y su padre le miraron marcharse

-No lo había visto nunca así- Murmuro Seiya

-Yo sí… cuando Kaori murió- Refirió y se alejo no sin antes mirar la foto de casados de Mina y Yaten

_Te dejé el control del mundo y la televisión_

_Y esos discos que escuchábamos los dos_

_En la carretera y en el comedor_

_Se quedó servida una vez mas la cena_

_Y yo solo he terminado la botella_

_Que me dio el valor para decirte adiós_...

Mina miraba la televisión, las noticias de última hora, empresas Kinmoku firmaba un nuevo contrato, para su sorpresa en la entrevista no estaba Yaten, un nudo se le hizo en el estomago y se hizo bolita abrazando sus piernas… cuanto lo extrañaba

**Bueno he aquí el capi, con fragmentos de una canción llamada te deje de Edgar Ocerasnky acompañada con el Poema Vendrá el Olvido de Edel Juárez, no se preocupen es el único capitulo trágico… XD vendrá algo mejor, adelanto:**

_-Estas embarazada!_

_-No lo estoy!_

_-Lo estas mentirosa te crecerá la nariz!_

_-No no estoy! Solo… estoy algo inflamada!_

_-Inflamada… mis… tu estas embarazada de mí y vendrás conmigo ahora mismo_

_-No ire_

_-QUE SI_

_-QUE NO_

_-QUE SI VENDRAS POR QUE… porque te amo_

_-HEEEEEEEEEEEE? Ni aunque yo también te ame pondré un pie en.. ahhh _

_-Pesas…_

_-Por que haces cosas tan tontas ahora estas sangrando_

_-Te deje ir una vez y casi los pierdo… a los 3… _


	8. El reencuentro de papá y Mamá

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia de Sailor Moon no son míos, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi esto es con fines de entretenimiento y ocio sin la esperanza de lucrar u obtener algún beneficio… bueno me conformo con reviews

"¿_De dónde he venido?_

_¿De dónde me tomaste?_

_Esto preguntó el bebé a la madre._

_Ella respondió, un poco llorando, un poco riendo,_

_Y apretando a su hijo contra el pecho:_

_Estabas escondido en mi corazón como un deseo, mi cielo._

_Estabas en mis juegos infantiles de muñecas;_

_Y luego con arcilla modelé la imagen de mi dios cada mañana,_

_Te hice y te deshice en ese momento._

_Estabas en el vientre de nuestra divinidad hogareña,_

_Y al adorarla te adoraba a ti"_

Cap. 8 El reencuentro de papá y Mamá

No había mucho en que ocuparse desde que había dejado la casa del Kou, Mina pasaba las horas sin saber que hacer el primer mes por lo menos fue así, decidió visitar a su antigua jefa Rei Hino lo cual fue mejor de lo que esperaba, al bajar del auto y entrar a la zona de peligro es decir en donde se encontraban todas las modelos delgaduchas que le miraron no solo con asombro también con sonrisas maliciosas un impacto la detuvo, Rei se había abalanzado a ella en un abrazo que podría decirse asfixiante

-MIIINA QUE BUENO QUE TE VEO COMO ESTAS QUE TAL WOW TU PANZA ESTA ENORME-Saludo la pelinegra sin medir mucho la fuerza de su abrazo

-Rei… hijos… respirar- Pidió la chica y la amiga por fin la soltó

-Y dígame señora Kou ¿el motivo de su visita será por el nuevo proyecto?- Pregunto insinuante la pelinegra

-Realmente solo venía a recoger unas cuantas cosas pendientes pero… suena interesante cuéntame un poco sobre ese proyecto…- Caminó con la pelinegra quien le comentó el nuevo trabajo que marcaría su destino y el que, encantada, aceptó

Mientras Mina y Rei discutían asuntos de trabajo por un mes entero, Yaten que debería estar haciendo lo mismo se encontraba absorto en el mundo de las ideas balanceando en sus dedos su anillo de matrimonio, frente a él un papel que solicitaba aceptara el divorcio o tendrían que ir a juicio él y su esposa… o ex esposa, negó rotundamente tomo el papel y lo rompió

-Al carajo-Dijo fulminante

-Gracias Hermanito por tu importante participación-Saludo Taiki entrando a su oficina

-No necesitaban de mí ahí y lo sabes-Murmuro el platinado mientras colocaba su argolla de matrimonio nuevamente en el dedo correspondiente

-Tienes razón pero últimamente he recibido rumores alarmantes… sobre un fantasma que se pasea por toda la empresa con una apariencia abominable… ¿Desde cuándo el señor de la vanidad trae la ropa arrugada, deja de perfumarse y…-Observo el cenicero a reventar de colillas- Fumas?- Termino de preguntar el castaño

-Déjame en paz Taiki no soy un niño-Contesto molesto el ojiverde

-Es bueno saberlo porque te comportas como uno-Interfirió Seiya entrando despreocupadamente- Si tanto quieres recuperarla… deja de perder el tiempo ve con ella háblale lindo y ya esta- Resolvió cruzando los brazos el pelinegro

-Seiya si Mina fuera una chica como las que sueles traer no estaría conmigo, es obvio que ella es diferente a las demás mujeres, es fuerte decidida valiente y se da a respetar, es una mujer hermosa que pese a ello siempre se ha esforzado en lo que quiere sin necesidad de venderse al mejor postor y no se deja impresionar fácilmente- Obvio el platinado

-Umm-Murmuro Taiki y Yaten lo observó

-¿Qué?-Cuestiono enfadado el peliplata

-Nada… solo que… me doy cuenta que valoras lo que tienes… cosa que no hacías antes de conocerla… eso significa… que esto se convirtió en eso-Murmuro y saco de su saco una hoja de papel en donde se veían varias cifras en las que el platinado había invertido entre ellas una repentina suma a un hospital privado de fertilización y cuentas de gastos médicos en tratamientos para el cáncer, Yaten impresionado miró a Taiki sin embargo antes de que cuestionará su hermano mayor respondió

-No soy tonto hermanito… de la noche a la mañana consigues una chica que mágicamente se embaraza a los pocos días de su matrimonio… yo diría que fue un insulto a mi intelecto-Comentó irónico- Te enamoraste de Mina-Dijo- Y luego ella se enamoró de ti- continuó- Y es probable que su contratito se terminará en el momento en que te acostaste con ella-Infirió

-El enano pensó que nos tragamos el cuento Taiki… que horror-Se burló Seiya tomando un cigarrillo y prendiéndolo

-Como… -Susurro el platinado

-Lo sabía te acostaste con ella- Rió el mayor cuando lo que supuso se hizo obvio

-Eso no te interesa- Comentó Yaten sonrojado

-Por el momento hermanito te presentaras hoy mismo al evento que habrá en honor al nuevo proyecto en el que participará- Señaló Taiki

-Pero…-Intento excusarse el platinado

-Pero nada… alístate para antes de las 8 y por lo que más quieras… plancha tu ropa Yaten-Sugirió saliendo del lugar, Seiya terminó el cigarrillo y luego sonrió

-Créeme no te arrepentirás- Palmeo la espalda del menor y guiño el ojo pícaramente, alcanzó a Taiki en el elevador

-¿Fue bueno no decirle nada Taiki?- Preguntó mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón

-Quiero verle la cara… cuando vea que Mina está ahí-Rió el castaño

-Yo quiero verle la cara cuando intente matarte… o cuando descubra que llevas meses metido en el apartamento de Amy… la hermanita de Mina-Dijo insinuante el ojiazul y Taiki perdió la sonrisa

-Seiya… ¿quieres morir?-Pregunto sombrío y el elevador se cerró mostrando la figura amenazadora a punto de ahorcar a la pobre victima

Mina por su parte se encontraba viendo la televisión, un programa de 5 amigas con poderes mágicos a favor del amor y la justicia, cuando Amy apagó el aparato

-¡Haaa estaba en la mejor parte!- Se quejó la rubia

-Ya basta, levántate cámbiate y arréglate ¿no tienes un evento esta noche?-Preguntó la peliazul

-Si… -Contestó la chica y con trabajo se levantó debido a su estomago

-Mamá te dejo algo, toma, dijo que lo vio y no se resistió-Entregó la menor una caja color rosa

-¿Qué…? Oh… ¡es hermoso!-Dijo Mina entusiasmada al sacar de dicha caja un vestido color azul que llevaba el corte arriba del busto

-Ese estomago ya es digno de presumirse- Se burló Amy

-Jajá… graciosa, pero puedes decirle a mamá que muchas gracias-Contestó su hermana y se dirigió a la ducha, su hermana por el contrario salió del cuarto y una vez en la sala de la casa uso el teléfono móvil

-Ya esta… por si fuera poco puse de mi parte para que estos dos hagan las paces, claro que mamá también le ha enviado un vestido con el que su mentirita terminará… pero… ¿estás seguro que funcionara correctamente? –Pregunto y el aludido rio sonoramente

-Claro que si cielo… si no dejo de llamarme Taiki Kou, la mente detrás de la empresa Kinmoku-Contestó con dulzura- Bien pasaré por la victima uno… ¿te veré en la fiesta?

-Si… yo debo llevar a la victima dos- Amy miro la foto de su hermana – Nos vemos en la noche y… -Se sonrojo- Te quiero- Comentó bajito y colgó

-¿He?... nunca me deja decirle que yo también- Se quejó el castaño, Seiya suspiro mientras terminaba de anudarse la corbata

- Me pegue al suelo con tanta miel _ cielo _– Se mofó de su hermano

-Seiya… te estás ganando otra paliza- Amenazó Taiki con calma

La noche llegó, el evento era una pasarela de moda dedicada a las mujeres en etapas de embarazo, nacido de la idea que toda mujer debía verse bien fuera cual fuera su estado y que no por estar esperando un hijo deben dejar de verse a la moda, claro que el ambiente de mujeres en pareja con o esperando hijos a Yaten le resultaba doloroso

-Damas y caballeros- Anunció Taiki- Bienvenidos esta noche, queremos informar que la modelo que será la imagen de este proyecto acaba de llegar y la encargada de diseño le acompaña… por favor un fuerte aplauso a la señorita Rei Hino y a…- Pauso un momento y dedico una pequeña sonrisa fugaz a Yaten- Mina Aino- Terminó y el platinado al ver pasar a una avergonzada rubia, en un bonito vestido azul… le valió cuando se percato del enorme, ENORME, estomago que lucía

-Rei… no me dijiste que estas personas… eran las que patrocinaban el proyecto- Murmuro al oído de la pelinegra que sonrió

-Pero Mina… la lista de patrocinadores estaba…-Rei se quedo en blanco cuando Mina desapareció como un rayo y la encontró entre un apretado y forzado abrazo con su esposo aunque la chica no parecía feliz y el muchacho destilaba una sonrisa bastante… macabra

-Tu yo… afuera… cariñito- Pidió Yaten con una sonrisa tan radiante, tan linda… que daba miedo

-O-ok...-Fue lo único que pudo articular la chica, una vez pasada la presentación Mina esperaba huir pero Yaten no se separo ni un segundo de ella, incluso cuando terminó el show, la condujo suave rápidamente fuera del lugar repartiendo esa sonrisa a todos

Moriré, absolutamente Moriré… ¿Qué hace aquí?, se preguntaba y afirmaba Mina mientras llegaban fuera del recinto, Yaten la soltó

-Me considero una persona paciente… y amable… en verdad muy paciente- Comenzó Yaten- Soy amoroso y respetuoso… enserio-Afirmó y luego el demonio se hizo presente- ¿NO TEPARECE QUE TU JUEGUITO FUE DEMASIADO LEJOS?-Cuestiono levantando la voz

-N-no me grites Yaten Kou-Dijo una minúscula Mina- No es lo que piensas-Continuó

-¿No?, ha… ya veo, sabes que pienso?... pienso que… me quisiste ver como tonto… y- De nuevo se transformo en un enorme monstruo_-_¡Estas embarazada!- Señalo a la chica que estaba hecha piedra

-¡No lo estoy!- Dijo Mina alejándose del muchacho, caminando lejos rumbo a su auto

-¡Lo estas mentirosa te crecerá la nariz!- La perseguía el Kou, manoteando enfadado- Estas tan encerrada en tu orgullo pinochito que preferiste ocultarme el hecho de que nuestros hijos estaban bien-Atacó el Kou

-¡No no estoy! Solo… ¡estoy algo inflamada! _ -¿Nuestros?-_ Pensó sonrojada- ¡Y… Y deja de seguirme!-

-Inflamada… mis… tu estas embarazada de mí y vendrás conmigo ahora mismo- Tomo la mano de la chica quien inmediatamente se jaló en oposición

-No ire

-QUE SI-Subió el tonó el platinado

-QUE NO-Contesto la rubia

-QUE SI VENDRAS- Ordenó el chico

-¿POR QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE REGRESE? PELEAREMOS CADA MINUTO DE NUESTRAS VIDAS, NOS ARREPENTIREMOS DE TODO ASI QUE POR QUE KOU YA TE HABIAS LIBRADO DE ESTE ASUNTO, PUEDES VIVIR SIN PROBLEMAS-Encaró al ojiverde, no forcejeo más, solo le miró, cerró los ojos un momento y bajo el tono de su voz casi al borde de las lagrimas, si iba a regresar con él, tendría que haber un motivo mejor que el dinero- así… que… ¿Por qué Yaten?- Preguntó colocando la palma tibia de su mano en la mejilla del chico a manera de caricia, no se enfadaría si contestaba algo equivocado, no le gritaría simplemente se marcharía, pero tenía la esperanza de que el brillo en esos ojos verdes, fuera igual que aquella vez que hicieron el amor…

Yaten se tranquilizó, tomo la mano de la rubia y deposito un beso suave en la pequeña blanca y suave palma, miró a los ojos a la sorprendida y sonrojada mujer y sonrió de una manera que el mundo de Mina se ilumino, dulce, tierno, amable una sonrisa radiante y cálida que nunca le había visto al muchacho

_Escúchame, hoy que este intento roto está quebrándome la voz,_

_hoy que el silencio se quedó en mi habitación,_

_hoy que no queda nadie, solo somos tu y yo..._

_Escúchame, sin las heridas que acostumbro presumir,_

_sin las mentiras que no tuve para ti,_

_con la agonía de saber y no saber si deseo ser feliz_

_Escucha, y déjame explicártelo una vez, tu no tienes tu mundo_

_al revés, te tengo que decir que Te quiero y eso es todo lo que se..._

-¿Quieres saber por qué? En primer lugar, tus zapatos-Mina abrió los ojos- los dejas en todas partes y me tropiezo con ellos, es frustrante… luego ese tipo de cocina exótica y nada sana a la vista… da miedo, en verdad da miedo- Aseveró el joven- Tus celos son bastante desquiciados, y tu razón es muy distinta al raciocinio común- Eres MUY ruidosa... y debo decirlo despistada hasta no poder creer- Pauso Mina tenía una cara de inconformidad- Me di cuenta de todo esto desde que te conocí, pero, lo extrañe bastante… estos meses…y tu preguntas por que cuando te regresé los papeles de divorcio 11 veces

-10-Corrigió Mina

_No sé cómo pasó, ni donde o como fue,_

_es solo que ahora siento que me basta con tu voz,_

_que me sobran los "porqués",_

_que no tengo mas prisión que tu mirada,_

_que le he hablado de tu piel hasta mi almohada,_

_y que a menudo no siento tierra bajo mis pies,_

-11 con los de hoy- Comentó divertido el chico- En fin… es muy tonta tu pregunta cuando claramente estoy bajo la nieve que comenzó a caer y que pareces no notar, sosteniendo tus dos manos y mirándote a la cara- Puntualizó – Por que en algún punto de todo esto, me enamore de ti- Mina parpadeo atónita- Te amo Mina-Dijo sin titubear y quedo en silencio

_Y ya me ves, aquí esperando un si o un no, un yo que se,_

_Pidiendo, por que lo peor sea un tal vez,_

_hasta morir como tu amigo aceptaré,_

_Pero tenía que hablar sinceramente, quitándome las frases que_

_ensayé, diciendo simplemente que Te quiero,_

_y eso es todo lo que importara ésta vez..._

_Escúchame, y no me digas nada por favor, deja que mis palabras_

_y mi voz, no esperen y se marchen, por si piensas decir no_

-¿HEEEEEEEEEEEE?- Respondió primeramente la chica y sonrojada se retiró violentamente caminando sin rumbo definido, solo no deseaba que el viera las lagrimas y la sonrisa junto con el sonrojo -N-ni aunque yo también te ame pondré un pie en... Ahhh-El tacón de la chica resbalo en el piso escarchado, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando caer de nuevo de espaldas, y efectivamente así fue pero, sobre algo que amortiguo la caída, algo cálido, y más suave que el suelo, al abrir los ojos encontró su cabeza protegida por los dedos de Yaten y el resto de su cuerpo sobre el del platinado

-Pesas…-Murmuro el chico incorporándose y reaccionando con una mueca de dolor al sentir gotas tibias de sangre que recorrían su frente

-¿Por qué haces cosas tan tontas? ¡Ahora estas sangrando!-Mina enfurecida con el vestido y sin importarle mucho comenzó a secar y hacer presión en la herida

-Te deje ir una vez y casi los pierdo… a los 3… -Susurro Yaten para después ella abrir grandes los ojos al sentir que sus pequeños comenzaban a moverse una vez más

-Mina yo…-Yaten se sintió mareado, pronto el mundo se oscureció

-¿Yaten?... que tienes… YATEN… RESPONDEME…- Mientras la chica trataba de reanimar al ojiverde, algunas personas alarmadas por los gritos salieron entre ellos, los respectivos hermanos de ambos chicos que corrieron hasta el lugar donde la chica desesperada abrazaba al Kou- Despierta… por favor… amor- Pedía sollozando la rubia

_**¿Cortito? Algo tal vez, perdón por no actualizar pero u.u tome la decisión de adelantar materias y lo que logre fue mi agenda ocupada ^^ espero que les agrade, la canción es de Abel Velázquez el mago, y se titula canción pequeña, con amor a los que esperaron pacientemente como: **_

_**Jessica Moennig**_

_**Shoshe**_

_**barby-chan**_

_**Cecy Garduza**_

_**nahima-chan**_

_**lovetamaki1**_

_**Serichigo**_


	9. 9 La canción de papá y mamá

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia de Sailor Moon no son míos, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi esto es con fines de entretenimiento y ocio sin la esperanza de lucrar u obtener algún beneficio… bueno me conformo con reviews

"¿_De dónde he venido?_

_¿De dónde me tomaste?_

_Esto preguntó el bebé a la madre._

_Ella respondió, un poco llorando, un poco riendo,_

_Y apretando a su hijo contra el pecho:_

_Estabas escondido en mi corazón como un deseo, mi cielo._

_Estabas en mis juegos infantiles de muñecas;_

_Y luego con arcilla modelé la imagen de mi dios cada mañana,_

_Te hice y te deshice en ese momento._

_Estabas en el vientre de nuestra divinidad hogareña,_

_Y al adorarla te adoraba a ti"_

Cap. 9 La canción de papá y mamá

Aún seguía en el hospital, para colmo su estúpido esposo estaba ahora internado el mismo día que se encontraron, Amy la veía con seriedad

-Así que… ¿hicieron las paces?-Pregunto aún enfundada en su elegante traje color azul marino, después de todo había tenido que pedirle ayuda a los familiares que se encontraban reunidos

-No, se desmayó antes de decir algo concreto-Contestó Mina cruzada de brazos

-¿Eso fue antes o después de que le cayeran 75 kilos encima?-Se burlo la peliazul

-Quién sabe… y tu ¿te volviste preguntona antes o después de acostarte con el hermano mayor de mi esposo?- Cuestiono en un ataque de burlas, la doctora no hizo caso solo se sonrojo, Mina rió triunfante

-Ha… Mina, ya puedes pasar, está bien solo se desmayó por una pequeña anemia, parece ser que no ha estado alimentándose bien-Y su padrastro llegó en auxilio de Amy, la rubia sonrió mientras caminaba a la habitación, no le daría tregua, se burlaría

-¿Qué, acaso eres una chica?-Pregunto al platinado que la miro con una cara no de asombro, si no de que ya lo suponía

-Hola, ESPOSA, me agrada ver que te preocupas por tu ESPOSO-Enfatizo las palabras cruzándose de brazos para hacerle notar que aún estaban unidos lo que provoco el sonrojo de la rubia- No había remedio, no se me da eso de cocinar muy bien…-Recordó la vez que quiso hacer huevos fritos y el incendio que provoco en la cocina- Y tenía trabajo así que comencé a alimentarme con…

-Comida chatarra seguramente-Señaló la rubia- Sí, conociéndote eres capaz de eso, te darán de alta mañana

-Pero-Intento objetar el platinado

-Nada de "pero", mañana pasaré por ti-Agregó la rubia terminando la conversación, Yaten hizo un mohín de inconformidad

-No vayas a la casa-Ordenó después de unos segundos, Mina abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¿Ha? ¿Pero que te sucede? Primero me dices que vaya ahora me dices que no… ¿Qué no puedo regresar a mi propia casa?-Cuestiono algo irritada, le dolían los pies y además sus hijos pateaban como locos, luego sonrío, pensó que quizás era porque Yaten no podía ser honesto y deseaba llegar a casa juntos así que burlonamente decidió acceder- Esta bien… mañana pasaré por ti-Dijo con tranquilidad

-No es necesario… yo puedo-En verdad no quería que ella viera la casa en las condiciones en las que la había dejado, se sentía avergonzado

-Sí, sí, sí, descansa bella durmiente…-Se interrumpió un momento- ¿Por qué será que nuestros encuentros deben culminar con un desmayo?-Cuestiono al muchacho que solo sonrió olvidando todo lo demás, cuando Mina salió encontró a Amy con una cara que daban ganas de patearla

-El amor es la medicina más efectiva-Susurro al pasar su hermana que la miró

-Es cierto, es por eso que cuando se trata de medicamento especial vas con Taiki-Burló entonces el comentario y un enrojecido castaño detrás de ella simplemente miró a otro lado y se alejo ante la risa burlona de la modelo

Al día siguiente cundo Yaten despertó no creía que fuera tan tarde, podía ordenar que fuera alguien a limpiar la casa pero se acordó que su ropa y su móvil estaban en otro lado, cuando Mina llego puso una cara de horror, cuando salieron vio un pequeño auto nada lujoso

-Podemos ir en mi auto-Pidió él y ella lo observo con cierta ironía

-Tu auto lo tienen tus hermanos en unos días lo llevarán, ha también me dijeron que te ausentaras unos días, así que no se queje sé que mi auto no es la gran cosa pero servirá-Sin decir más nada entro en el asiento del piloto, el platinado de no buena manera entró al auto, bendita suerte la suya, una vez que llegaron a la casa esperaba lo peor, cuando abrieron la puerta un ambiente lleno de humo, licor y botes de basura instantánea hicieron que Mina tosiera

-¡Por dios, que demonios paso aquí… dime que no bebiste todo eso por Yaten Kou… y esta basura, a vez te dije que solo comías eso!-Comenzó a regañar- Dios santo y ¿esos cigarros? Son demasiadas colillas, dime que no fumaste eso-La rubia estaba apartando las botellas y limpiando

-De acuerdo no fume ni bebí todo eso-Sonrió sardónico mientras ayudaba a limpiar

-Por dios eres un niño, si te descuido un poco haces tonterías, tendré que cuidar de tres niños-La rubia abrió los ojos cando sintió los brazos cálidos del ojiverde rodeándola

-¿mm es así? Ya has dicho que cuidarás de mí… así que no puedes retractarte ahora-Murmuro y ella sonrojada coloco las manos alrededor de los brazos del chico

-Un mocoso… vamos, hay que ordenar todo esto-Fue lo último que pudo decir

Un par de días después todo volvía a la normalidad, cuando Yaten se despertó y vio a Mina a su lado sonrió, perezoso se puso en marcha a la ducha y…. el estruendoso ruido de algo cayendo despertó a Mina

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó tallándose los ojos

-SUCEDE QUE TUS ZAPATOS ESTABAN EN EL CAMINO-Gritó Yaten exasperado despertando en su totalidad a su esposa

-NO ME GRITES YATEN KOU-Respondió Mina aventándole la almohada… sí todo era casi normal-Será mejor que te apresures princesita por que hoy debemos ir al lugar de los melocotones para las prácticas pre parto-Anunció levantándose y ganando la ducha antes que él chico

Y ahí estaban… vestidos de rosa

-Aquí tienen, padres por favor colóquense esto-Indicó la doctora Setsuna entregando a cada hombre una especie de panza falsa- Esto es para que los papitos melocotones sientan lo que la mamita melocotón-Explicó, Yaten miró aquel artefacto con ganas de tirarlo por la ventana

-¿Qué esperas?-Pregunto Mina

-Los uniformes son una cosa… pero esto... no esperas que yo en verdad use esto o ¿sí?-Preguntó sin poder evitar poner cara de inconformidad

-Sí no lo haces tendremos que ponértelo a la fuerza-Amenazó detrás de él la doctora sonriendo macabramente, así que Yaten no lo pensó y se lo puso

-Y bien 1… 2… 3… colóquense a gatas… ahora levanten el pecho sin levantar el resto y sin despegar las manos del suelo- Indicaba la peli verde, cuando observo que Yaten medio hacia el ejercicio lo tomo de los hombros y lo levantó por los hombros

-Ho no papá melocotón, debe... esforzarse… más-Decía sin dejar de jalarlo y Yaten así morado trataba de oponerse

-Está bien está bien… lo haré solo suélteme… Hey le digo que…. –Algo trono, el silencio entre todos los papás se hizo presente… Yaten trato de moverse… sin embargo el dolor lo hizo permanecer a gatas-Mi espalda… -Se quejo, pero eso no era lo peor, entre tanto jaloneo había roto su pantalón así que su bóxer color azul sobresalía entre la tela, Mina estaba muerta de la risa, tuvo que levantar a su esposo prácticamente y recostarlo en el asiento trasero del auto, en el camino era normal burlarse

-Esto no es gracioso, ¡esa mujer casi me arranca el cuerpo!-Grito y cerró los ojos por el dolor

-Sí… y los pantalones-Completo la rubia sin poder evitar reír, al arribar en su hogar Yaten se encontró con la peor escena

-Ha mira… esos son…-Indico Mina-Cierto no puedes mirar- Se burló y el chico rechinando los dientes la miro fulminante- Tus hermanos… traen tu auto- Anunció sin más

-¡Mujer te ordeno que no les digas que estoy!-Yaten quería morirse, no quería que lo vieran así pero sus suplicas fueron totalmente ignoradas, Mina se bajo del auto y saludo a sus cuñados

-¡Qué bueno que están aquí! Tengo que pedirles un favor….-Yaten observaba que su esposa hablaba con sus hermanos, los cuales después de mirar el auto reían a carcajadas, y se acercaron aún riendo, cuando abrieron la puerta del auto y lo vieron tendido de espaldas las risas burlonas no se hicieron de esperar

-HASTA ROMPIO SUS PANTALONES-Grito un Seiya al borde de un paro respiratorio provocado por la falta de aire de tanta risa

-Vamos, Seiya… no te rías de Yaten… ¡simplemente búrlate cuando nos vayamos!-Grito Taiki que se mantenía con una sonrisa poco discreta

-Vamos chicos… ya nos reiremos de Yaten cuando me ayuden a cargarlo-Mina intento conciliar la situación aunque en este caso no parecía remediar nada

-Pues bien… 1…2….Jajajaja es que el enano se ve ridículo-Intento contar Seiya pero el ataque de risa le impidió cargar a su hermano

-1…2…-Comenzó la cuenta Taiki, sujetaron al platinado por ambos brazos, el dolor punzante se hizo presente en la espalda del ojiverde que los miro con terror

-No esperen…-Suplico, pero entre el castaño y el pelinegro tiraron de su cuerpo y fue entonces cuando otro ruido se escucho… pero esta vez del cuello de Yaten que terminó en el sofá de su casa con el trasero hacia arriba y el cuello hacia el lado izquierdo, una digna posición de angelito en fuente de parque

-Sí lo miras así parece una especie de escultura post modernista –Se burlo Taiki

-ESTO ES TU CULPA-Grito el enfadado muchacho

-Yaten, así perdió el diablo-Murmuro Seiya

-CUANDO ME LEVANTE TE ROMPERÉ LA CARA SEIYA-Contestó el platinado desesperado, le dolía todo… absolutamente todo, incluso el ego

-Ya muchachos, en verdad nos alegra que estén aquí- Dijo Mina con una sonrisa cálida

-¡A mí no!-Contestó su necio esposo recostado en el sofá

Una vez que se marcharon Mina se sentó en el sillón frente al platinado, pasaron unos segundos mientras lo veía fijamente

-¿Qué?-Preguntó el malhumorado chico

-Taiki tenía razón… pareces obra post modernista- Bufo de manera satírica

-QUE TE CALLES-Contesto de pronto moviéndose de su lugar y por el dolor paralizado de tal manera tan rígida que rodo por el sillón y terminó en el suelo… ese era el peor día de su existencia, cuando el dolor pasó, lo cual tomo 1 día entero Mina aprovecho para hacer lo que nunca habían hecho…

-Anda… no es la primera vez que lo haces-Pidió a su marido que trago pesado

-Eso era antes… no es lo mismo ahora… ¡no sabes qué pasará si lo hacemos!- Intentaba por todos los medios no tener que llegar a _ aquella _ situación

-¿Qué podría pasar? Simplemente hagamos como siempre… -Insistió exasperada

-Es que no se puede hacer como siempre… es decir ahora es mucho más difícil- Señaló el estomago de la rubia que suspiro

-No pasará nada- Sonrió acercándose a él y rodeándolo con sus brazos por el cuello, el chico cerró los ojos… no tendría de otra… y ya que insistía…

Bueno, lo había aceptado pero realmente no sabía cómo hacerlo, ciertamente ya había estado en situaciones similares con otras mujeres, pero la que estaba a su lado era la mamá de sus hijos y ese era el punto… estaba embarazada así que no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer…

-¡Mira esto es hermoso!-Grito Mina enseñándole un par de zapatitos… sí, le había pedido ir de comprar con ella, y no era lo mismo que observar a una mujer superficial mirando a todos lados cualquier tipo de vestidos, pero era natural y tierno en su esposa pensar en otros… en sus dos pequeños que aún no nacían

-Note agites demasiado…-Ni bien había recomendado cuando la rubia corrió al otro lado observando un curioso aparato- Mujer te digo que no te exaltes demasiado y te la pasas corriendo como niña pequeña-Regaño, pero la ojiazul estaba entretenida viendo el aparato

-Quiero esto Yaten-Exigió señalándolo

-¿El qué?-Preguntó, ya llevaban suficientes cosas, entre ropas, juguetes, libros, no sabía que más podría querer

-Es un micrófono para que los niños escuchen la voz de sus padres-Explico- Además puedo ponerles música directamente de una memoria externa-Continuó- Dicen que estimula el desarrollo del cerebro- Sonrió ilusionada, cuando ponía esa cara, el no podía negarse y simplemente suspiro, sus hijos eran exigentes y su mujer igual

Y ahí estaban en casa con el dichoso objeto… pero ahora tenía otro problema, con lagrimitas en los ojos Mina observaba a otro lado

-No canto-Dijo el platinado intentando contentarla

-Excusas-Dijo la chica aún molesta

-No te enfades-Murmuro el platinado intentando abrazarla

-No nos toques-Demandó la chica apartando su abrazo, sí, la paternidad era todo un dilema

-Pero Mina… sé razonable-Continuo el chico

-Es que no sientes nada ni por ellos ni por mí… claro como ya no tengo el cuerpo de antes simplemente no puedes hacer algo por mí-Se sentía triste, el chico podía en ocasiones ponerla tan sentimental

-Pero… solo es una canción-Suspiro…-Esta bien lo haré- Y terminó cediendo, suspiro mientras la chica contenta se colocaba una especie de audífonos en el estomago…

Dentro del cuerpo de la chica el par de bebes escucharon una pequeña conversación

-Mmm… ¿esta prendido?... ha ok…. Bueno… si se infartan nuestros hijos aún antes de nacer no me culpes… no pongas esa cara, lo haré… ¡dios que mujer!... amm hijos míos… su caprichosa madre me ha exigido…. ¡Hey sin golpear!... está bien su "hermosa madre" me pidió que cantara algo… perdón por el trauma

_Duérmete que las estrellas te cobijan_

_Duérmete que la señora luna brilla_

_Duérmete tan solo duérmete_

_Oh mi amor ya nada puede pasarte_

_Duérmete porque tendrás un lindo sueño_

_Duérmete porque mañana habrá algo nuevo_

_Duérmete tan solo duérmete_

_Oh mi amor yo siempre voy a cuidarte_

Terminó la canción… Mina simplemente beso la frente del avergonzado chico

-el señor "yo no canto" tiene una hermosa voz-Felicitó sonriendo satisfecha

-Un tiempo… Seiya tuvo la grandísima idea de formar un grupo…-Excusaba Yaten sin mirarla aún

-Lo sé… su única canción estaba de moda cuando iba en la Universidad-Mina guiño el ojo izquierdo- A decir verdad en ese entonces no tenía mucho tiempo de saber sobre las modas pero simplemente esa canción solía gustarme bastante…-Continuó

-Bien ya canté es tu turno-Dijo Yaten y Mina sonrió

-Sí… mañana-Afirmó la rubia pero el peliplata la detuvo

-Hey me escuchaste cantar ahora yo quiero escucharte a ti- Demandó y Mina asintió

En el interior de su cuerpo nuevamente escucharon un par de voces conocidas sus pequeños que en ese entonces se dieron una idea de lo que eran sus papás… raros pero buenos

-Probando 1…2…3…sí… bien en vista de que su orgulloso padre se siente avergonzado yo también cantaré… ¿Qué pasa con esa cara? Dios que poco agradable te vez así… no, Yaten las donas nunca deben faltar… ha está bien no lo diré de nuevo… y aquí va…

_Duerme ya dulce bien_

_Mi capullo de nardo_

_Despacito duérmete_

_Como la abeja en la flor_

_Duerme ya dulce bien_

_Duerme ya dulce amor _

_Dulces sueños tendrás_

_Al oír mi canción _

Mina continuó tarareando la canción, Yaten cerró los ojos, era una voz tan dulce, tan melodiosa… recordó a su madre, el aroma a rosas, la suavidad de sus manos, la dulzura de su voz… cuando la rubia terminó de cantar, se percató de la situación, su esposo estaba en su regazo, profundamente dormido, sonrió resignada

-Pero sí eres un niño-Susurró acariciando la cabeza del platinado

_**XD bien ya sé que me tarde. Pero tengo una excusa… digo una razón, y es que la universidad chupa y sí lo digo literalmente, mi genio creativo, por lo que entre tantos trabajos me quedo sin nada, más aún tengo un problema enorme con mis colegas de la facultad…. Es que estoy sufriendo de lo que llaman bulling, sí, aún a la edad de 20 años y en la Universidad hay gente que no tiene nada bueno que hacer e intentan hacer pedazos la vida de alguien más, esta vez fui el blanco… y la verdad a veces llego tan mal por lo que hacen, dicen y comentan sobre mí que solo quiero dormir… ni modo, así me tocó vivir… **_


	10. ¡Bienvenidos! Parte1

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia de Sailor Moon no son míos, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi esto es con fines de entretenimiento y ocio sin la esperanza de lucrar u obtener algún beneficio… bueno me conformo con reviews

"¿_De dónde he venido?_

_¿De dónde me tomaste?_

_Esto preguntó el bebé a la madre._

_Ella respondió, un poco llorando, un poco riendo,_

_Y apretando a su hijo contra el pecho:_

_Estabas escondido en mi corazón como un deseo, mi cielo._

_Estabas en mis juegos infantiles de muñecas;_

_Y luego con arcilla modelé la imagen de mi dios cada mañana,_

_Te hice y te deshice en ese momento._

_Estabas en el vientre de nuestra divinidad hogareña,_

_Y al adorarla te adoraba a ti"_

Cap. 10 ¡Bienvenidos! Parte1

Enorme… eso era la palabra que Mina utilizaba para definir como se veía en el espejo, enorme… pero dicha palabra no la incomodaba o hacía sentir fea, muy por el contrario su gran autoestima ayudaba bastante a que en vez de que fuera motivo de lagrimas, fuera motivo de sonrisas y su esposo lo advertía, no le quedaba más que sonreír viéndola como una niña pequeña observando su abultado estomago, 8 meses casi para el noveno y los nervios se encontraban a flor de piel

-No pensé que fuera a verme así, es curioso-Dijo la rubia sin dejar de observar su figura

-Muy por el contrarío de lo que se espera, estas llena de sorpresas-Respondió el platinado que ordenadamente metía la ropa necesaria en una maleta

-¿Te refieres al hecho de que tengo a tus hijos dentro de mi cuerpo o el señor Kou está siendo sarcástico?-Pregunto enarcando una ceja

-Me refiero… demonios donde deje mi corbata…-Se interrumpió buscando dicho objeto, Mina sonrió

-La traes puesta genio-Murmuró mientras se encaminaba hasta él que de mala gana se dio cuenta-Lo bueno de tener un esposo obsesivo compulsivo es que nunca te aburres-Guiño coqueta el ojo mientras lo abrazaba y él dejo su enfado

-Lo bueno de tener un esposo dueño de la mitad de un consorcio es que nunca te faltaran lujos-Vanaglorio su estatus correspondiendo el abrazo- Claro eso sin dejar lo atractivo, atlético, inteligente…

-Bajito, gruñón, arrogante…-Continuo ella, el enarcó una ceja, y después sonrió, no estaba muy seguro pero, presentía que esos dos pequeños que en ese momento hicieron acto de presencia, es decir, patearon el estomago de su madre, ya casi llegaban

-¿El número del hospital lo tienes?-Preguntó serio, Mina entendió que el juego de dimes y diretes había acabado

-Tranquilízate estos dos estarán dando lata dentro de su madre un buen rato-Sonrió y se alejó de él, si bien la idea de que su esposo fuera de viaje de negocios no era del todo agradable, tampoco podía negar que el trabajo del platinado era necesario, principalmente con dos niños en camino

-De cualquier forma, papá estará cerca estos días… no sea si sea bueno o malo pero por lo que más quieras no dejes a mis hijos mucho tiempo en contacto con el viejo loco- Pidió recordando que su padre no era precisamente un abuelo "normal" y le encantaba hacer las cosas más ridículas, la última vez que fueron a visitarlo, el viejo demente tenía en la sala una colección de fotos de los ultrasonidos que vaya a saber dios como consiguió, además rayando en la exageración, las había ampliado- Oh si vienen mis hermanos… solo… ignóralos-Sonrió mientras sus ojos revelaban que era incomodo para él la presencia de sus tan queridos par de hermanos

-Sí… estaré bien, no te preocupes, no creo que tener a estos dos en tu ausencia sea un caos, no a menos que dé a luz en el hospital melocotón-Mina sonrió un poco forzada, de hecho no planeaba tener a sus hijos en el lugar raro donde la dejaron tal como se presentaba ahora… curiosamente dicen que lo que más odias más tienes

-Bien… no dejes los zapatos en el suelo, no salgas de noche, no bajes las escaleras, no dejes las ventanas abiertas, no abras la puerta a extraños, no conduzcas el auto… no…-Yaten fue interrumpido por Mina que le tapo la boca

-Sí papá, Mina se quedara en casa sin hacer nada como buena niña ¿contento?-Pregunto mientras sonreía cálida y Yaten arqueaba una ceja, tocaron la puerta, eran sus peores pesadillas, es decir, su familia

-Hola enano ¿llevas pantalón de repuesto por si se te rompe?-Preguntó Seiya que después estaba en el suelo con la marca del maletín

-Hola Mina… wow no pensé que te vieras tan… -Mina al escuchar el comentario de su cuñado y al verlo alargar los brazos como si representara una esfera presentó una aura oscura, su cabello podrían bien ser serpientes… así que Taiki corrigió el rumbo de su comentario-Hermosa…-Murmuró después sonriendo

-Me alegra oír eso-Sonrió dulcemente, entonces fue cuando vio llegar una serie de autos negros de los cuales se bajaron pelotones de hombres en traje y lentes oscuros, posteriormente una enorme, ENORME limusina color blanco se estaciono fuera de la casa, vecinos curiosos y sorprendidos se asomaban indiscretos por las ventanas, ¿Quién venía? El presidente, un capo, un terrorista… bueno… algo por el estilo pensó Yaten cuando vio bajar del automóvil a su papá cargando un enorme oso, varias cajas y algunas bolsas además de las que ya llevaban sus hombres

-Oh por dios… viejo… ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza? ¿Crees que todo eso entrara en mi casa?-Pregunto el platinado enfadado mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-¡Mina!-Y fue ignorado totalmente por su padre que pasó de largo a sus tres hijos y camino hasta su nuera, la cual lo recibió con una gran sonrisa-¿Cómo están mis angelitos? Hola mis niños mis bebes hermosos… mis nietos adorados…-Y con una voz semejante a la que muchos hacen cuando ven a un infante hablaba con el abultado estomago de la rubia que atinó a sonreír, el viejo abrazaba su estomago y lo besaba como si se tratara del suyo, hasta que el pie de Yaten se estampo en la espalda de su padre

-De todas las ridiculeces que te dedicas a hacer ESA es la peor… ¡deja de tocar a mi esposa!-Regaño mientras seguía pisándolo, el padre fingiendo dolor se abrazo a las faldas de Mina llorando casi

-Minaaaaa mira como me trata el ingrato de mi hijo… yo que le dí la vida… que lo crié, lo bañe… le di consejos de sexualidad o ¿acaso crees que nació con el conocimiento de cómo?…-Y de nuevo el padre de los tres Kou se estampo en el suelo, Yaten se acomodó la corbata, paso una mano por la cabellera plateada, coloco la mano en el hombro de la rubia y señalo el sofá

-No salgas de ese lugar, a no ser que tiemble, nos invadan los zombies… o el grupo melocotón te haga una visita sorpresa-Indicó y Mina sonrió, bueno él era así, no le diría que la amaba y se cuidara, más bien le ordenaría

-Sí Yatencito yo también te amo-Se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla, a lo que el platinado se sonrojo, y sus hermanos sonrieron burlonamente

-Yaten y Mina sentados en un árbol…-Comenzó a canturrear Seiya mientras Taiki asentía casi orgulloso y su padre tomaba fotografías del épico momento

-CIERRA EL PICO-Gritó el chico para después retirarse sin decir más nada solo dedicarle una media sonrisa a su mujer y entrar en el auto

-Tranquila Mina… cuidaremos que el enano pueda vivir para ver a sus hijos-Se despidió Seiya- Bueno de aquí al aeropuerto-Aumento y la rubia rió bajito

-Espero que la presión del avión no afecte en su estatura-Comento la rubia y entonces vieron la cabellera platinada asomarse por la ventana

-TONTA MI ESTATURA NO TIENE QUE VER CON VIAJAR EN AVIÓN… -Gritó molesto

-Bueno… hay cosas que hacer-Llamó el padre de su esposo a la chica que ladeo la cabeza sin entender ¿Qué cosas?, bueno cuando vio que una serie de desconocidos comenzarón a invadir su casa con ropa, accesorios, cámaras, y una serie de escenografías… supo que era realmente malo quedarse con su suegro

-No te preocupes linda, no te haré moverte… simplemente relájate con normalidad, ellos lo harán todo-Palmeo el hombro de la rubia… sí su suegro estaba algo loco

1 er día

Seiya era el encargado ese día, no era un mal chico pero…

-Sí… nena no te preocupes… claro claro-Su dedicación ahora estaba en el teléfono, Mientras Mina trataba de alcanzar la panera estirándose un poco, cosa que su enorme estomago no le dejaba

-No nena, solo cuido de mí cuñada... si te recogeré a la salida de tu turno…-Seiya estaba tan enfrascado en la conversación que no notó cuando Mina cansada decidió subirse en un pequeño banco de plástico para alcanzar la panera, temerosa subió con cuidado y bajó la dichosa panera pero estando a punto de bajarse sintió una especie de dolor

-Seiya…-Llamó al chico que mandaba besos al teléfono-SEIYA-Gritó con fuerza y el chico la miro sosteniendo su enorme estómago-Creo… que… tengo que ir al hospital-Murmuro acariciando su vientre, los ojos de su cuñado de abrieron de par en par

-NENA DEBO COLGAR-gritó histérico y después se dirigió a Mina-Okey respira hi hu hi hu-Decía para que la chica lo imitara

-Ahhh… solo llévame al hospital no pienso dar a luz en la cocina de mi casa-Grito Mina y Seiya reacciono, como pudo la metió al automóvil, Mina sentía dolor, y el que Seiya condujera como dios le daba entender no le ayudaba

-Toma mi mano y respira… te sentirás mejor-Volteo el chico sin ver que se metía directo a una calle donde los autos venían de frente

-SEIYA ES SENTIDO CONTRARIO!-Grito alarmada señalando el camino

-Es… ¡es un atajo!-Gritó el chico igual de asustado pero disimulando

-MALDITA SEA EL HOSPITAL ESTA DEL OTRO LADO…. AHHHHH-Los gritos de su cuñada no ayudaban

-Tranquila, todo está bien, tu... respiiiiiraaaaaaaaaa-Sin quererlo el coche salió volando casi al pasar mejor dicho destrozar un señalamiento de que la calle estaba cerrada, Seiya esquivaba cual video juego a los trabajadores, maquinaria y montones de terracería que se le atravesaban, si planearlo y por la grava el coche termino dando vueltas mientras Mina le propinaba una buena paliza

-SEIYA PON ATENCIÓN…. AHHH DIOS ESTO LO SABRA YATEN, TE JURO QUE SI MIS HIJOS NACEN CON ALGUNA HEMORRAGIA TE MATARÉ EN EL MISMO HOSPITAL!-Gritaba la rubia al borde de un colapso de nervios, finalmente Seiya en la desesperación termino llendo en reversa hasta la puerta del hospital, Mina bajo, mientras le pegaba como podía al pelinegro, entre 2 enfermeros y un doctor no se la podían quitar de encima

-¡Inconsciente!-Gritaba Mina al chico que hacía lo que podía por mantener la cara a salvo-¡Bruto, animal! ¡Mira como me tienes!-Le decía la pobre chica mientras la llevaban a piso

-Je… no se preocupe así se ponen todas-Le reconfortó el enfermero que le entregó una bata y un gorro- Apúrese no querrá perderse el nacimiento de su hijo…-Le palmeo la espalda y Seiya reacciono

-¡Espere yo no soy el padre, lo juro!-Grito el muchacho y Mina que lo escuchaba rodo los ojos, la enfermera a su lado sonrió

-Son nervios de primerizo, tranquila se le pasará-Trato de aconsejarla aunque no iba al caso

-Tiene razón… no es el padre-Murmuró la chica pujando, la enfermera abrió los ojos como plato

-¿Y ya lo sabe?-Pregunto después y Mina tomo aire

-Sí, ya lo sabe, es de su hermano-Contestó la rubia y las enfermeras así como otras pacientes la miraron de arriba abajo, Mina entendió-NO, NO ES LO QUE CREEN EL ES MI CUÑADO-Grito tratando de corregir la impresión pero ya se la llevaban de ese lugar, Seiya estaba por entrar a la sala cuando vio salir a Mina sonriendo un poco… arrepentida

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya los tuviste? ¿Donde están?-Preguntó el pelinegro y Mina sonrió un poco más

-Jejejeje… ¿falsa alarma?-Preguntó y Seiya terminó en el suelo sufriendo lo que casi podría ser un infarto

Día 2 Encargado: Taiki

Era el silencio total, Taiki veía unos documentos mientras Mina tomaba algo de té

-¿De qué es?-Pregunto el chico mirando fijamente a Mina

-Amm no sé solo lo saque de la cajita-Dijo la rubia y el castaño tomo el sobre e intentó hacer tema de conversación

-¿Sabes? En la antigüedad las parteras usaban una serie de hierbas para dilatar a las mujeres…-Mina sintió un ligero dolor, que después se hizo grande

-Taiki-Llamó al muchacho que posaba los ojos en las hojas de nueva cuenta

-Sí, debe ser incomodo hablar del tema, lo siento es que soy un poco tímido… pero bien somos familia… y probablemente seamos más familia dentro de poco…- Taiki intentaba no quedar mal ante quien probablemente sería su cuñada aunque ya lo era lo sería el doble

-Taiki no es… eso-Bufó un poco desesperada pero el chico la interrumpió

-Puedes contarme lo que sea… es decir somos casi hermanos… bueno tu entiendes…-Dijo levantando la mano sin mirarla aún

-TAIKI-Llamó más fuerte la chica

-Oh, lo entiendo… debe ser difícil para ti aceptar que el hermano de tu esposo sea ahora…-Levantó la mirada y se encontró con Mina haciendo gestos de dolor- DIABLOS-Grito y se puso de pie, aunque Taiki era mejor al volante que Seiya y aparentaba una calma total, Mina en el asiento de copiloto no la pasaba bien

-Taiki… ¿Puedes ir más rápido?-Pregunto la rubia que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al asiento por el dolor

-Está en rojo-Señalo el castaño tranquilamente

-Sí… lo sé… pero… Ahhh-Gritó después

-Respira… piensa…. En algo… lindo… amm flores y esas cosas que les gustan a las mujeres-Recomendó el castaño

-LINDO SERÍA UNA INTRAVENOSA CON MUCHA DROGA EN ESTE MOMENTO-Grito la chica tomándolo del cuello

-Claro que no, como hermano mayor de Yaten, no permitiré nada de eso, por el contrario, investigue lo suficiente y el lugar al que te llevaré es el mejor sin la necesidad de esas cosas-Murmuró el joven arrancando y Mina grito por enésima vez, cuando llegaron la chica con todo y dolor pudo articular las palabras más amables del mundo

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PIENSAS QUE VOY A PARIR UNA VACA O ALGO ASÍ?-Grito furiosa al encontrarse en lo que podía ser una granja

-Los niños que nacen en ambientes así, suelen ser más fuertes y resistentes a las alergias-Afirmó el chico, los enfermeros entonces vieron una escena aterradora… bueno para cualquier hombre, una chica sonriente apretó cierta parte del castaño que comenzó a doblarse, pálido o más bien morado la observó, la sonrisa que tenía era aterradoramente dulce y normal

-¿Ves? Multiplica este dolor… por mil… y ahora… ahora añádele cero drogas ¿es bonito verdad?-Pregunto sin dejar de sonreír mientras su cuñado al parecer exhalaba su último aliento, como pudieron se la llevaron del lugar y procedieron a ayudar al ojizafiro que yacía inconsciente, que decir, su hermano se había casado con el demonio en persona, cuando despertó encontró a la chica sonriéndole igual de dulce, aterrado se hizo a un lado

-Taiki… amm lo siento jejejeje… falsa alarma-Murmuró sacando la lengua mientras se daba un golpecito en la cabeza… el chico… se volvió a desmayar

Mientras que cierto platinado veía con bastante atención su móvil mientras se encontraba en una elegante oficina

-¿_Mr Kou_?-Llamó una mujer en micro vestido, sí es que se trozo de tela pudiera llegar a serlo, el aludido no levantó la vista solo se puso de pie- _Im so sorry, Mr. Stanley its late cause his daughter is sick, but he comes in one hour more, needs some?_-Preguntó sonriente en un perfecto inglés, el platinado en otra situación o mejor dicho si hubiera sido la persona que era antes hubiera dicho algo como "que no se moleste si prefiere a su hija que su dinero me marcho" pero en esos momentos solo sonrió

- _I see, well if he cant come today, I will back tomorrow, its not problem for me, thanks so much_,- Dijo mientras se retiraba tranquilamente, pero en cuanto salió del lugar lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su hogar, nadie contestó, por un momento sintió un escalofrío, intento contactar a Taiki pero tampoco hubo respuesta, suspiró, tenía que tranquilizarse, ella estaría bien… entonces la imagen de Mina caminando por la calle y después… suspiró, debía dejar la imaginación de lado, fuera de lo despistada no era tan inconsciente como para ir sola por la calle y dar a luz en una banqueta… ¿o sí?, no pasaría eso, sus hermanos bien que mal la cuidaban y su padre peor que nada también

La rubia en cambio para obtener un poco de privacidad, había asistido a visitar a Rey, quien al estar ocupada de un lado a otro apenas podía saludarla

-Perdón Mina, la temporada de primavera está atrasada-Se disculpo la pelinegra, Mina sonrió

-Entiendo, no te preocupes, estar aquí me ayuda bastante, mis cuñados me tienen un poco… cansada-Suspiró, un muchacho entró corriendo al lugar

-Señorita Rey, tenemos… un problema-Llamó a la pelinegra, el joven llamado Nicolás era el nuevo del lugar y al parecer Rey gustaba de torturarlo con mucho trabajo

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto la chica mientras terminaba de arreglar el vestido de una modelo

-La tela del modelo 4… bueno…-Mostró la prenda y a Rey casi le da un infarto

-¡ESO NO ES ROSA ES LILA, YO PEDÍ ESA BLUSA EN ROSA!-Grito ahorcándolo

-Lo...siento… gdjsjsjs-Se quejaba el muchacho

-Tranquila Rey… conservas el original en el color, así que solo hay que arreglar el modelo original-Tranquilizo la rubia a la chica

-¡Cierto! Bien hecho Mina, ¡Nicolás, trae el original del almacén!-Demandó la pelinegra, cuando otro chico llegó

-¡Señorita Rey! El vestido verde tiene una mancha y la modelo de la prenda azul celeste se niega a salir!-Gritó casi llorando

-¡Nicolás ve y arregla eso!-Demandó después y coloco sus manos en el rostro, el chico cambió de dirección-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES VE POR LA BLUSA!-Grito desesperada y el confundido castaño cambió de dirección- ¿A DÓNDE VAS? DEBES VER LO DEL VESTIDO!-Gritó de nueva cuenta y el aludido simplemente… tropezó y terminó a sus pies

-Respira Rey, yo iré por la blusa rosa, que Nicolás se encargue del vestido y tu ve con la modelo-Calmó Mina a su amiga, quería dejar el estrés y verla así no le ayudaba

-¿Puedes hacerlo?-Preguntó su amiga casi al borde de las lagrimas

-¡Claro! Solo es ir y regresar no hay mayor problema-Mina hizo la pose de victoria y salió del lugar, llego al amplio almacén, que estaba bastante frío, encontró la blusa y cuando procedió a salir… la puerta no abrió… intento una segunda vez y la puerta siguió sin moverse… una tercera y nada, cansada suspiró, fue cuando un dolor mucho más fuerte de los que había sentido comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo, no podía ser… claro que no debía ser una falsa… cuando sintió algo tibio escurriendo de su cuerpo lo confirmó…-Esto… no está pasando-Murmuró mientras se apoyaba en la puerta…

_**Okis yo sé… les prometí que este sería el último cap… pero no es así y también… me tardé Q.Q pido una disculpa, pero he estado muy ocupada u.u espero disfruten de este cap, no sé si me quedo gracioso lo intenté D: **_


	11. ¡Bienvenidos! Parte 2

_El primogénito querido del cielo, _

_Mellizo de la luz de la mañana.  
Has flotado por la corriente de la vida del mundo  
y finalmente te quedaste en mi corazón.  
Contemplo tu rostro y el misterio me invade;  
tú que a todos perteneces ahora eres mío.  
Y por miedo a perderte te abrazo contra mi pecho.  
¿Qué magia ha atrapado el tesoro del mundo en estas manos mías?_

Cap. ¡Bienvenidos! Parte 2

El lugar menos apropiado a la hora menos indicada y tenía que parir, en ese instante el mundo parecía una ironía, el día que escapó de sus cuñados era el momento en que justo necesitaba de ellos, recargada en la fría pared, en aquél horrible almacén, se preguntó en que momento por ser un alma caritativa habían decidido castigarla, además el bolso estaba muy bien en el cuarto de pruebas dónde su amiga Rey terminaba de arreglar a las modelos, justamente ella estaba en ese momento atendiendo otros asuntos, al tiempo en que Mina sentía nuevamente aquél dolor punzante recorrerla desde el vientre bajo hasta la cabeza una limosina negra se dirigía hasta dónde ella se encontraba, bueno no en el almacén pero si en el edificio, las iniciales KM en dorado daban a entender que era alguien la compañía Kinmoku, sin embargo la persona que iba en el automóvil no era ninguno de los hijos, ni siquiera el padre de los tres hijos pilares de la empresa, era de hecho una persa que Mina no deseaba ver por aquél penoso accidente, Kakyuu Kou quien había sido mandada a ver ciertos negocios que se llevaban a cabo con la casa de modas, ni la pelirroja ni la rubia sabían que iba a pasar, una vez que la señorita Kou se internó en el edificio de modas, la guiaron amablemente a la sala de estar

-La señorita Hino se encuentra un poco… -La secretaria se interrumpió cuándo se escuchó un potente grito venido desde el corazón mismo de Rey : ESTOY HARTA MUERANSE TODOS DE HOY EN ADELANTE NO PIENSO VOLVER A PISAR ESTE LUGAR" o algo así, una gota de sudor escurrió por la nuca de empresaria y secretaria- Indispuesta por cuestiones de trabajo, ¿Sería tan amable de esperarla solo un poco?-Preguntó la mujer tratando de no salir corriendo para tranquilizar a su jefa, Kakyuu sonrió y asintió, pero, como toda buen Kou no era propio en ella mantener la cordura, por lo que al poco rato comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación, movió unos cuantos muebles, observó la horrible pintura naturalista, que, además era una copia muy mal copiada, deslizó los dedos por un jarrón lleno de perlas azules en gel con una raquítica rama de algo que parecía ser una planta de ornamento y… lo tiró cuando se disponía a regresar a su asiento, las perlas azules y el agua teñida del mismo color se regaron rápidamente por la alfombra blanca, la chica horrorizada miró a todos lados, ahora estaba en problemas, no había nada a la mano para secar, así que trató de mover uno de los pesados sillones aterciopelados sin éxito alguno, a final de cuentas salió del lugar buscando a alguien para pedir socorro, recorrió salón por salón

Salón 1

Kakyuu empujo la puerta de caoba oscura, y al abrirla la cerró sonrojada, los modelos masculinos semidesnudos yacían en ese lugar

Salón 2

La joven pelirroja abrió la segunda puerta, nuevamente no fue lo que esperaba ya que solo encontró para su desgracia abrigos

Salón 3

La señorita Kou empujo suavemente, la puerta no se abrió

Y así consecutivamente, si no era ropa eran modelos, si no eran modelos eran salas cerradas, justo terminó frente a una puerta de metal con el enorme letrero "almacén", suspiró resignada, pero luego, su poco conocimiento de mundo normal l dio indicios de que en ese lugar debería algo para limpiar, se acercó y abrió sin problemas, solo que al empujar escuchó algo que nunca olvidaría

-¡Ay! Auxilio-Llamó una voz adentro y una mano se estiró sujetándola, por la impresión y el susto la pobre muchacha terminó por desmayarse cayendo estrepitosamente hacia dentro de la habitación por suerte Mina pudo mantenerla abierta para que no pasara lo anterior, el cuerpo de la mujer desconocida estaba sobre ella, Mina trato de levantarla con las pocas fuerzas que poseía, sus intentos quedaron muy lejos de moverla algo

-Maldición-Dijo la rubia por lo bajo y luego se percató de la identidad de aquella mujer-No puede ser… ahhhh-El dolor se hizo más agudo, ahora no podía moverse con facilidad, la única persona que podría ayudarle yacía inconsciente ¡encima de ella- Esto es una broma-Bufó cansada, tenía que despertarla aunque la idea de estar con aquella chica que era tratada con más dulzura por su marido que ella misma siendo su esposa no era para nada agradable, probó moviéndola un poco rodándola, el cuerpo de la pelirroja no se movió ni un centímetro, luego intentó despertarla con suaves golpes en el rostro, pero aquello no parecía funcionar así que incrementó la fuerza… hasta que las mejillas de la mujer desmayada se inflamaron y enrojecieron…

-¡DESPIERTA!-Gritó eufórica sacudiéndola de arriba abajo sujetando su saco rojo del cuello

-Yaten… ¿ya es de día?-Preguntó con suma inocencia la chica y una venita en la sien de Mina junto con una fuerte bofetada terminaron por abrir por completo los ojos de su pariente lejana

-Auch-Se quejó la mujer y miró a su alrededor acariciando su ya maltratado rostro encontrando a la esposa de su primo con una siniestra sonrisa encantadora -¡Tu!-Gritó y luego la abrazo con fuerza extrema- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué dice la familia? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué hay tanta agua en el suelo? ¡Me asustaste tanto!, bueno pero no te he dejado hablar linda-Se removió encontrando a una rubia casi morada

-Sí, familia, bueno, de eso quiero hablarte… verás… ammm eso no es agua, es liquido amniótico… lo que significa que… ESTOY EN LABOR DE PARTO Y SIGUES ENCIMA DE MÍ-Gritó a los 4 vientos la chica, 5 minutos después Mina, Rey, Kakyuu y Nicolás corrían fuera de la casa de modas hacia el único auto disponible

-¿El hospital más cercano?-Preguntó Kakyuu

-A 3 horas-Contestó Nicolás subiendo al auto con el sequito de fémina y posible bebé

-¡No tenemos tres horas!-Gritó Rey

-Respira hiihuuu hiiihuuu-Animaba la pelirroja a la pobre rubia, ambas ahora emparentadas mujeres quedaron en el asiento trasero, Rey y Nicolás al frente

-¿Qué esperas? ¿Una señal divina o algo así?-Preguntó la pelinegra a lo que el chico respondió con calma

-Cinturones, la seguridad al volante es primero ¿sabía señorita Rey que los accidentes en auto…?-Fue interrumpido de aquél monologo por el grito de dolor de Mina que le hizo pisar el acelerador como si su vida dependiera de ello

-Imagina, un hermoso paisaje, con animalitos bellos…-Decía la pelirroja

-¡Ahhhhh deja el hermoso paisaje, imaginemos drogas!-Gritó la rubia

-Necesitamos un hospital-Declaró la pobre Kou asustada

-Sólo sé de uno pero…-Nicolás dudó, Mina lo tomó del cuello de la camisa sacudiéndolo

-¡Llévame a ese uno o pariré en tu auto!-Amenazó

Mientras tanto en Nueva York, Yaten intentaba infructuosamente llamar a su esposa, ya había pasado más de dos horas intentando localizarla y ella no contestaba, ¿Y si le había pasado algo?, ¿Y si sus hermanos la habían secuestrado para hacer un ritual satánico? ¿Y si su padre con demencia senil la había llevado a hacer deportes extremos?, negó intentando mantener la calma

-Mr Kou, are you ok?-Preguntó el hombre que estaba sentado frente a él leyendo algunos papeles

-Yes, Im fine, excuse me-Dijo el platinado retirándose para que aquel hombre siguiera en lo suyo sin interrupciones, enseguida llamó a su hermano mayor, quien contestó algo agitado

-¿diga?-Preguntó casi sin aire

-Taiki, ¿Esta mi mujer contigo?-Preguntó el menor alarmado por la respiración agitada de su hermano

-N-no…me… toca… hoy…-Respondió y Yaten entendió porque demonios su hermano respiraba como si hubiera corrido un maratón cuándo escucho el grito femenino que reconoció en voz de su cuñada

-Genial, Mina no responde el celular y tú jugando al "doctor" con mi cuñada-Colgó el platinado y se dispuso a marcar a su otro hermano

-Enano, no sé qué quieras pero estoy con mi nena y no puedo atenderte, cuídate-Dijo sin más y Yaten supuso que Mina no estaba con él, así que su última opción fue llamar al loco de su padre

-¡Hijo mío! Pequeño producto de mis días mozos, ¡que milagro que te reportas con quien te dio la vida, ingrato!-Gritó el hombre en sollozo lo que llevó al platinado a separar el celular de su oreja, suspiró y lo acercó nuevamente

-Calmado viejo loco, ¿Mina está contigo?- Preguntó sin perder los estribos con el hombre al otro lado del mundo

-¿Mina? No, ¿que no le toca a Taiki?-Respondió su padre

-No, Taiki está… indispuesto…- Fue la respuesta sarcástica del peliplata

-Entonces hoy le tocó a Seiya-Respondió su padre moviendo la mano indicando que el gigantesco cuadro con las últimas tomas de los ultrasonidos recientes de sus nietos iba más a la izquierda, los dos pobres hombres que lo cargaban apenas podían con su alma

-No, Seiya está… ocupado- Dijo de mal humor y desesperado

-Entonces hoy fue el día libre de todos-Finalizó el padre negando e indicando que el cuadro iba más a la derecha con la mano y Yaten… estalló

-¿DÍA LIBRE VIEJO LOCO? ¡Mi esposa está embarazada y llevo horas sin poder localizarla!- El padre del muchacho quien recibió los gritos de su hijo menor recibió otro mensaje al otro celular

-Ah, no te apures hijo Kakyuu está con ella, las dos se encuentran bien y por cierto, Mina está en labor de parto-Dijo con toda tranquilidad mientras torcía el gesto en señal de desacuerdo con la nueva posición del cuadro, entonces se percató de lo que dijo- ¡MINA ESTÁ EN LABOR DE PARTO! ¿Yaten?-Preguntó, del otro lado de la línea el próximo padre estaba… en el suelo desmayado rodeado de gente que se apresuraba a auxiliarlo

Volviendo a Japón la pobre futura madre llevaba su grito número tres mil doscientos cuarenta o al menos eso creía el pobre conductor

-Nicolás, ¿no podría ir un poco más aprisa?-Cuestionó la pobre dama que se encontraba en el asiento trasero con la desesperada Mina

-L-Lo siento… el alto…-Indicó el joven, Rey suspiró, bueno sí, eso no era su culpa, a lo que Mina respondió amablemente pisando el pie del pobre castaño que solo gritó desesperado con el resto de los pasajeros intentando maniobrar con el volante sin atropellar a alguien, giro derecha, giro izquierda, cuál Initial D… el derrape en manos de Mina y Nicolás era más fácil de lo que ambos creían, por fin llegaron al edificio y la rubia gritó…

-NO PUEDE SER-Japón entero se estremeció escuchando eso, Rey bajó del auto seguida por Nicolás que entró corriendo en busca de ayuda y posteriormente Kakyuu, entre las dos batallaron para poder sacar a Mina del coche, parecía gato, se aferraba con las uñas y dientes al asiento negando una y otra vez

-¡Lo haré aquí, lo haré aquí, no pienso entrar a ese hospital!-Gritaba una y otra vez la chica que había sacado una fuerza monstruosa a saber de dónde, bueno, al ver que se trataba ni más ni menos que del hospital melocotón era normal, pronto, varios enfermeros vestidos infernalmente de rosa salieron del lugar e intentaron sacar a la chica que seguía aferrada, no fue hasta que la doctora Setsuna que ella conocía muy bien salió para ver porque la tardanza de la "madre melocotón"

-Vamos mamita melocotón, tus pequeños capullos de amor no van a nacer en un lugar como este-Animó sonriente, Mina se aterró poniéndose morada ¿Capullos de amor?, definitivamente no, si sus pequeños nacían en ese lugar quedarían traumados de por vida, los imaginó después vestidos de rosa y cantando "mamá melocotón, papá melocotón, amamos los uniformes"

-¡Noooooo!-Gritó la rubia mientras por fin los enfermeros lograron sacarla e ingresaron al hospital con la chica forcejeando como si fueran a matarla, aquello era un circo, en la menor oportunidad la chica se arrastraba como podía a la salida, no fue hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas que la metieron al cuarto. Rey Nicolás y Kakyuu quedaron en la sala de espera localizando e informando a la familia de la rubia sobre la situación

Informando a: Mamá de Mina

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?, ¡Oh mi dios! ¡Mi niña espera, mamá irá a ayudarte!-Gritó la efusiva abuela y luego colgó

Informando a Amy

-D-diga?... ahh… ¿Qué?... ¡espera cariño! Mina va a… ¡ahhhh dios mío!… -Colgó posterior de ese pequeño grito entusiasmado por la noticia o eso pensó Rey…

Informando a: Yaten

-…..- Tras la línea no se escuchaba nada, solo gritos

-¡Oh! Mr Kou! ¡Come on wake up!, so sorry can you speak with him when he…-Rey cortó la llamada, no entendía mucho pero aparentemente Yaten estaba dormido… o algo así ¿A qué padre se le ocurre dormir en situaciones como esas? Se cuestionó negando, no cabía duda de que toda la familia era rara, principalmente el hombre que llegó en una kilométrica limosina rosa cuyas letras doradas ponían "Seré abuelo, ¡mi hijo no es gay! ¡Mina Banzai!"

-¿Dónde está?-Preguntó el Hombre mientras varios señores vestidos de negro bajaban cajas y cajas de cosas, colocaban peluches en el suelo, flores, chocolates, globos…

-Está en el cuarto esperando tío-Indicó Kakyuu al parecer sin sorprenderse de los aspavientos del futuro abuelo- Pero no te recomiendo…-Demasiado tarde, el señor había entrado a la boca del lobo, Mina miró al hombre, Aren Kou el causante de esta situación dolorosa y de su parto en el hospital del locos

-¡Querida!-Gritó entusiasmado y lo que recibió fue la almohada, la otra almohada, algunos utensilios médicos volando por los aires- Creo… que te dejo sola nena-Dijo después y salió antes de escuchar lo que Mina gritaba que por salud mental no guardaría como recuerdo, pálido se sentó a un lado de su sobrina

-Se parece a Kaori-Dijo al fin ajustando su corbata y luego vieron pasar a todo un pelotón de mujeres embarazadas y hombres vestidos de rosa directo a la habitación seguidos por la doctora Setsuna

-¡Melocotones saluden!-Ordenó la mujer de cabellos largos y estos se formaron cual ejercito

-¡BIENVENIDA A LA MATERNIDAD MELOCOTÓN!-Gritaron al unísono y Mina sintió un escalofrío

-No… yo no… creo que estos bebés pueden esperar…ahhhhh-Gritó con dolor la rubia

-Acomódenla-Ordeno la doctora y unas enfermeras salidas de quien sabe dónde la tomaron de brazos y piernas

-¡Esperen! ¡Esto es contra la ley!-Gritaba la chica mientras era forzada por el escuadrón de enfermeras

Fuera en la sala de espera la madre de la chica, su cuñado y hermana llegaban apresurados

-¿Dónde está?-Cuestiono la futura abuela

-Adentro con los doctores-Señaló el progenitor de los Kou justo cuando escucharon un grito enorme con solo una palabra "No" por parte de Mina

-¿Estará bien?-Preguntó la madre de la chica y Amy sonrió

-Todas las primerizas son iguales mamá, cálmate-Tranquilizó, dentro Mina pasaba la mayor de las vergüenzas, mientras Setsuna hacía el famoso tacto para ver la dilatación los padres melocotones observaban tomando notas

-Y así es como realizaremos el tacto en ustedes mamitas melocotón, pueden ver que las contracciones son rítmicas…. ¡Contemos juntos!

-¡Nooooooo!- Gritaba por enésima vez la chica por lo que sacando fuerzas de su próxima maternidad lo que vieron los pacientes y su familia fuera de la sala nunca lo olvidarían, el escuadrón de enfermeras salió volando junto con los extraños vestidos de rosa y la doctora, cual Hulk, Mina había terminado por sacarlos a todos, posterior a eso regreso a su cama y su familia accedió a dicho lugar, su madre la observo, la rubia estaba como todas, asustada, nerviosa, con amor tomo la mano derecha de su hija y acarició su frente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la mujer ahora casada y en espera de sus hijos lloró abrazando a la mujer

-¿Y si no lo hago bien? ¿Y si pasa algo? ¿Por qué Yaten me dejo sola?-Cuestionaba lloriqueando

-¿Y si un alíen te secuestra y tienes a tus hijos en el espacio?-Secundó con sorna una voz conocida para ella, era su hermana, la observó por unos momentos y sonrió, la venganza era dulce

-¿Y sí dejas de vestirte al revés después de salir del apartamento de Taiki?-Preguntó justo cuando este seguido por Seiya recién llegado y el padre de ambos entraban al lugar, Amy palideció junto con el castaño cuando la madre de las chicas soltó la mano de su hija que se acomodaba para ver el espectáculo con todo y dolor

-¿Qué?-Cuestionó la madre de las chicas a la menor que solo negó mientras manoteaba

-P-puedo explicarlo señora-Se adelantó el castaño y la mujer mayor simplemente sonrió de la misma manera en que su hija mayor hacía… Taiki sintió escalofríos, justo en ese momento una enfermera menos extraña pasaba por el lugar y Aren se le acercó

-Disculpe bella dama… ¿Podría traer un aparato resucitador?-Cuestiono con galantería digna de Seiya no cabía duda de que era su padre

-¿Sucede algo malo?-Preguntó la chica algo sonrojada

-Oh… está por suceder… verá mi hijo mantuvo relaciones sexuales fuera del matrimonio con la hermana de su cuñada y ahora su madre lo matará-Aseveró sin vergüenza por lo que acababa de decir

-Y-yo no…-Taiki intentaba excusarse, su futura suegra sin dejar de sonreír solo dijo…

-Corre-Y sin más comenzó a perseguir a ambos muchachos con el zapato en la mano, Mina suspiró

-Bienvenido a la familia Taiki-Murmuró al verlo pasar por enésima vez corriendo, era todo un circo, pero bueno, su familia siempre sería su familia, solo le hacía falta cierto enano gruñón- ¿Avisaron a Yaten?-Preguntó la chica algo seria a su suegro que asintió- ¿Qué dijo?-Preguntó con algo de inocencia, su suegro la adoraba pero en esos momentos la amó realmente como una hija más

-Sufrió un pequeño shock, pero supongo que en estos momentos ya está mejor-Alentó el padre del aludido que en ese momento y contra todo pronóstico yacía en el aeropuerto esperando que estuviera listo el avión, cuándo recuperó la conciencia pidió disculpas al empresario con el que se había reunido por cancelar repentinamente el acuerdo, explicó que su esposa estaba por dar a luz, el hombre de más experiencia que él le permitió usar un jet privado de su compañía diciéndole que firmaría aún en su ausencia ya que un hombre que prefería ver el alumbramiento de sus hijos a obtener una jugosa suma era más confiable de lo que se esperaba

-Solo espero que esté fuera del hospital melocotón-Suspiró para sí mientras nervioso buscaba el teléfono celular

_**Ok yo sé que me tardé, tuve un periodo escolar muy agitado, y yo sé que dije que este sería el último capítulo de MB pero, creo que lo mejor viene en la siguiente parte jejejejeje, no se preocupen esto se termina para antes de año nuevo, de paso les invitó a que lean Amante Oscuro, es un fanfic de Mina y Yaten (¿por qué no me sorprende?) con una temática fantástica en la que debo decir soy nueva, denle la oportunidad yo les prometo que no los decepcionará, igualmente quiero anunciar que la historia titulada Twist romance tendrá continuidad al igual que un proyecto de hace mucho que dejé, ustedes o la mayoría lo debe conocer es Crazy Love, les pido que si han disfrutado esta historia tanto como yo lo he hecho haciéndola le den un review a esas dos, les aseguro que no le piden nada a MB, igualmente les informó que en vista del pésimo resultado de varias historias más está será la última semana que estén con vida, por economía de espacio en mi computadora y en FF las eliminaré, sin más por el momento les agradezco infinitamente el apoyo a mis historias mucho más a Usagi13chiba que siempre, sí, siempre me manda un review que alegra el día, las quiere a todas Setsu **_

_**Nota: El poema no cambió, es la segunda parte de hecho del poema que presenté los primeros capítulos y como esto va de cierre decidí que debía cerrar junto con el poema :D **_


	12. AVISO

AVISO:

Chicas les prometí que antes de acabar el año terminaba MB, yo lo sé, de ante mano pido una disculpa, verán, hay situaciones personales que no me dejan escribir el final que se merecen, yo no quiero darles un final mediocre, ustedes se toman la molestia de leerme, yo quería darles un final con el que todas estuvieran satisfechas, me forcé a escribirlo, pero cuándo le enseñé a una querida amiguísima mía el final, simplemente me dijo que no puedo escribir ahorita y tiene razón, no están ustedes para saberlo pero terminé muy mal con alguien a quien quería mucho, me hizo una jalada de esas típicas de los hombres, por la parte de lo cómico no está mal, pero les debería el romance… les pido un favor, quien guste darme una mano… enserio se lo agradecería, la que quiera o el que quiera el borrador puede pedírmelo y darle ese tono lindo con el que debe terminar. Gracias, Feliz año.


End file.
